Nindo Fighter
by Rokudaime-Kage
Summary: After Naruto comes back with a battered Sasuke..the villagers drive him out of the village. Jiraiya then take Naruto and trains himteaches him about his past. [Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Yuyu Hakusho or Shadow Skill]
1. Driven out

Konohagakure no Sato. The huge gates were closed shut as guards stood on the towers. Their trained eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of the Retrieval Party sent by Tsunade. Not far from where the guards were stationed a small group of people stood waiting. Most of them were Kunoichi sitting patiently by the gates. Waiting for news of the arrival of the team. Among the group were Yamanaka Ino , Haruno Sakura , Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten. Not far from the kunoichi's their senseis were lounging around rather bored. A green clad Jounin with a bowl hair cut was bawling and crying. Crying about his precious student Rock Lee who had ran after the team. Hatake Kakashi rolled his eyes as he placed his book back in his pockets, sighing he got up from his position and knocked Gai out. The blow was swift sending Gai dropping to the ground like a ton of bricks.

The kunoichi weren't paying attention to the Jounin's actions. Sakura just stared at the gates never letting it out of her sight. Hinata was twiddling with her fingers thinking about Naruto while Tenten just looked at Sakura and Ino.

'Sasuke-kun please be alright' Sakura thought

Sakura could careless about whether the team returned safely or not as long as Sasuke was back. 'Naruto you better keep your promise to me' Sakura thought. Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt Ino tapping on her shoulder.

Ino tapped her rival/bestfriend on the shoulder trying to get her attention. "Hey Forehead Girl!" Ino said while tapping more into Sakura's shoulder trying to get a response from the Pink haired Kunoichi. "What Ino-Pig?" Sakura finally replied with a bit of anger in her tone. "You think they'll be back soon?" Ino questioned caustiosly knowing this was a delicate subject for Sakura.

"Yes I'm sure they will be back soon. Anytime now Sasuke will come thru those gates along with the others.Naruto promised me he will bring Sasuke-kun back" Sakura answered impatiently while letting her gaze settle on the huge wooden gates once again. Ino was taken aback by Sakura's reply. 'It seems all she cares about is Sasuke...She doesn't even care about the others' Ino thought as she moved away from her friend.

One of the guards from the tower suddenly yelled "THEIR BACK!!! THEIR BACK!!!" The group immediately rushed towards the gate as it opened. There just a few steps form entering Konoha were the team sent to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Nara Shikamaru , Uzumaki Naruto , Inuzuka Kiba , Hyuuga Neji , Akimichi Chouji , and Rock Lee. Shikamaru and Naruto were dragging two bodies behind while Kiba and Neji were placed on a sand stretcher made by Gaara. The Sand team stood back just observing while Rock Lee ran to the group and yelled "Get the Medic –nins Quickly please." His voice hinted urgency and fear. Tenten quickly snapped out of her reverie and ran towards the hospital. Naruto laid the battered body of Sasuke on the ground while Shikamaru whispering to Chouji "We're here Chouji just hang on for a few more minutes."

"Let me thru..Let me thru!!" A pink haired Kunoichi said as she moved her way passed the crowd that was forming. "Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the fallen form of her love. "What happened to him?? Why isn't he answering??" Sakura cried as she tried to shake the Uchiha into consciousness. "Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he calmly placed a hand on her shoulder. His voice having no emotion as Naruto hid his pain. "I kept my promise!" Naruto said proudly beaming at his crush. "What did you do to him??" Sakura asked hatred completely filling her eyes. "I...I" Naruto just stammered as he tried to answer. Sakura stood up and mustering up her strength. She sent her fist flying at the Blonde genin. Her fist connected with Naruto's face sending him tumbling back a few feet away. His face filled with sadness as he willed himself not to burst into tears. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM??" Sakura roared in anger as she lifted Naruto abruptly by the scruff of his orange jacket. Sakura shook Naruto while continuingly saying those words. "Sakura!! Stop it!" Ino and Hinata pulled Sakura apart from Naruto. Naruto had just stood there looking at the ground , pain and confusion plastered on his face. He was confused What did he do wrong?? Didn't he fulfill his promise? He just stood there looking at the ground. Sakura tried to get loose from Ino and Hinata's grip.

Meanwhile the Medic-nins had arrived and were tending to the wounded. Short while later Tsunade , Fifth Hokage arrived at the scene with her medical supplies. Shizune following closely behind. Tsunade immediately told the Medic's to bring the injured to the hospital. They patched up Shikamar who had minor injuries but rushed Chouji , Neji and Kiba to the hospital. Tsunade arrived just in time to witness something that sent her heart down to the pits of hell. A mob had formed around Naruto and were attacking him. Yelling curses at him and throwing rocks and weaponry. Tsunade's eyes went wide with horror as a ninja performed a technique. "Katon: Goukayou no jutsu!" The fireball shot towards the still standing Blonde Genin. All the while Sakura watching and laughing at what was about to happen. Ino and Hinata were both disgusted by her actions. When the blaze subsided gasped and screams of protest were made. A wall of sand had protected Naruto while the angry form of the Fifth hokage and Toad Hermit Jiraiya stood over the boy. "Get out of here you Demon!!" One villager yelled while another said "Die!! Get away from here!! You did this to the last of the Uchiha!" Tsunade wrapped her arms protectively around the boy.

"Is this how you people show your gratitude to those who just saved your lives?" The voice of Gaara rang out from the yells. Silence then came over the crowd as they saw the sand swirling around them. Behind Gaara stood his sister and brother. Kakashi and Gai stood beside Tsunade , their eyes glaring at the mob. "It's alright Obaa-san I'll be alright." Naruto said his voice filled with sadness and pain. Tsunade hugged Naruto tightly. She then handed Naruto to Jiraiya and nodded to her comrade. She then sent a glare at the crowd. "How Dare You Say that to my brother!" Tsunade enraged by the way the people treated someone who just risked his life to save Uchiha Sasuke the traitor. "You people are a worthless piece of trash!" Gaara now showing a large amount of killer intent. "This is how you treat someone who had just save that sorry excuse of a weakling!" Gaara said his eyes glaring at the crowd. "Get him out of here!! Take that Demon away from here!!" The crowd yelled even louder. Tsunade then sighed and said "Jiraiya take Naruto away from this place....Train him well...Teach him of his past." Jiraiya nodded and once more glared at the crowd. He muttered "Be thankful you ungrateful pieces of shit. " A fury of Kunais came out of nowhere aimed at Naruto but it never even reached the boy. Kakashi had defelcted the kunais with his own Kunais. "If any of you even try to hurt Naruto again or even make a move towards him. I swear I will rip your hearts out and feed it to my dogs!" He roared angrily as the sound of a thousand birds suddenly filled the air. Jiraiya silently gave Kakashi a nod of thanks and left with Naruto. The crowd tried to gave chase but they were stopped by the Hyuuga Family. Hyuuga Hinata lead her family to the gates. Beside her Hiashi glared at the crowd his stance going into the traditional Hyuuga Style: Gentle Fist. "You will not take a step further" Hinata's once shy voice rang out with determination. Tsunade turned and watch as her comrade and Naruto disappeared from view. "Be Safe Naruto" Tsunade said as she shooed the crowd away. Hinata and the Hyuuga Family take one last look outside the village. "Come Back stronger Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered to herself.

Naruto and Jiraiya would not be seen in Konohagakra no Sato in 4 years.


	2. New Sensei

"Talking" 'Thought' **"Kyuubi and Naruto Talking in his mind"**

Konoha disappeared from view as Jiraiya carried Naruto away from the village. "Oi Ero-Sennin! Where are we going??" Naruto asked as he struggled to be placed down. Jiraiya suddenly stopped and put the blond boy down. He then sat down on a log and motioned for Naruto to sit also. Naruto gave a frown but sat down infront of his sensei.

Jiraiya sighed then said "Well Naruto I guess it's time I told you about your past since where were going you'll be finding out about your ancestors and the destiny that is yours to claim."

Naruto looked at him abit confused , scratching his head trying to figure out what Jiraiya just said then suddenly said proudly. "Destiny?? You can change destiny! " Naruto answered. Jiraiya sweat dropped and yelled "BAKA!! Im going to tell you who your parents are! So listen closely" Naruto finally understood what Jiraiya meant. His sensei then stared at him right in the eye. "Do you know why the Yondaime sealed Kyuubi in you?" Jiraiya asked his tone of voice rather serious. Naruto placed a hand on his chin and thought. After a few minutes of thinking Naruto then replied "Yondaime sealed Kyuubi in me because he wanted to save the village from the Large Fur Ball!!" Jiraiya smiled abit then said "Ever wonder why he chose you??" At this Naruto shook his head indicating that he did not know.

"Well boy The Yondaime was alot like you...Loud , Hyperactive and full of determination. Both of you are so alike because...." Jiraiya stopped at this and look at the boy. Naruto just stared at Jiraiya then said "Because what???" Naruto asked impatiently. "Because Naruto...The Yondaime was your father....He chose you because You are alot like him....You were destined for great things." Jiraiya replied proudly and waited for the boys reaction. "NaNI??!!??" NAruto's yell could be heard all thru out the forest.

'Yondaime was my father??' Naruto thought as tears started to leak from his eyes..gently trickling down his face.

"There there my Boy...No need to cry" Jiraiya patted Naruto on the back. "Thank you Ero Sennin...even though it feels wierd i'm happy that Yondaime-tousan chose me." Naruto answered giving Jiraiya his trade mark Foxy Grin. Jiraiaya smiled back then said "Let's go now Naruto time for us to leave we have a long way to go." Naruto wiped away his tears and stood up. Both of them without a word leaped towards the trees jumping form one branch to another.

Jiraiya then glanced at Naruto and a small smile crept upon his face. 'Your son is as strong as you Yondaime' Jairaiya thought as he lead them both northward.

"By the way Ero Sennin Where are we going??" Naruto once again questioned the perverted Sannin. "We are going to see an old friend of mine"

Naruto just nodded as he and Jiraiya quickened their paced. Both of them travelled for days going thru deserts and plains. They long since left the Fire Country Border, Naruto had at one point looked back before he took a step beyond the sign post. Soon they past all of the countries and still kept on going. It took them a week before they arrived at their destiny.

Jiraiya stopped infront of a huge wooden gate. He looked around trying to find the owner of the Dojo that stood not far from them. The door of the dojo opened and an old woman with pink hair stepped out. Behind the old woman stood four teenagers. One had red hair flowing down his shoulder while the next one was short with dark hair that rivaled Kakashi's defy gravity silver hair. The middle one had short black hair and eyes that glowed with power. The teen beside him had orange hair and a smug look on his face. "Jiraiya-san How nice of you to visit me" The old woman finally said after taking a step forward.

"It's been a long time Genkai-sensei" Jiraiya replied after bowing low to the old woman. Naruto looked at Jiraiya and the at Genkai. 'Genkai sensei?? Nani?/ I thought Sandaime Oji-san was Ero-Sennin's teacher' Naruto thought as he observed what was happening before him. "Ano sa Ano sa Ero Sennin ....Who's the Obaa-san??" Naruto asked while poking Jiraiya on the shoulder. "BAKA!!!!" Jiraiya yelled as he pummeled Naruto in the head with his head. Yusuke , Kurama , Hiei and Kuwabara sweat dropped at the display between teacher and student. Genkai laughed abit and said "It's alright Jiraiya-san. To what honor do I owe the great toad hermit for this visit?" Genkai gave a small smile as Jiraiya straightened up and said "Well you see Genkai sensei..I have come here to ask a favor." A favor??" Genkai asked. "Hai" A favor to Train my young apprentice until my return." Jiraiya answered bowing low as he said so. "Hhmm....okay your favor is granted but you must send me a copy of your book whenits done" A small blush forming in Genkai's face as she finished her statement. NAruto sweat dropped at this and said to himself "Perverts" "But I can only train him shortly..you see my power has already been transferred to Yusuke here" Genkai said gesturing to the one with short hair to step forward. "Aahh so this is your student after Yondaime-sama." Jiraiya replied eyeing Yusuke. "These are his friends..Yusuke please introduce yourselves" Genkai said as she took a seat on a rock. "Urameshi Yusuke" Yusuke introduced himself to both Jiraiya and Naruto. The one with orange hair stepped forward and said in an arrogant voice "My name is Kazuma Kuwabara and Im the strongest of the group." This statement earned him a death glare from the short one and a smack from Yusuke. The short one stepped forward and said in a quiet yet deadly voice "Jaganshi Hiei" Inside Naruto Kyuubi stirred from his cage, He felt demons nearby and the scent of his pupil Raizen. The red haired one of the group stepped forward and introduced himself "Shuuichi Minamano or Youko Kurama" Naruto's seal suddenly started glowing ..Kyuubi sense his brother Kurama nearby..

Kurama/Minamino suddenly felt a twinge of recognition as he saw a flash of red in Naruto's eyes. 'Could it be?? Aniki??' Kurama thought as he gazed on the blond haired boy who stepped forward. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto said. Jiraiya shook his head and placed his hand on the boys head. "That he will be if trains well enough.." Jiraiya said as he dropped on his knee and said to Naruto. "Naruto i will be away for sometime..I'll be back for you after a year I need to go somewhere." Naruto cross his arms and said "Bah! I bet your just going to peek at women again" Jiraiya just sweat dropped and replied "Baka!! Im going to try and find someone who can train you in your bloodline limit!!" Naruto just grinned happily and leaped into the air. "YOSH!! I have a bloodline limit!!" Naruto started dancing around

like an idiot. Kuwabara just coughed and slipped his foot forward tripping Naruto. The boy fell face first on the ground. Naruto quickly got up and glared at Kuwabara. He started yelling "Teme!!!! I'll beat you up for doing that!" Kuwabara just smirked and said "try it Gaki!!" Yusuke, Minomino and Hiei just sweat dropped and took a step back. Hiei whispered to Yusuke "Ten dollars says the kid beats Kuwabara." Yusuke smiled and said "Your on!"

Jiraiya and Genkai also bet on the outcome of the match. "I Bet my next volume of Come Come Paradise that Naruto will beat your student." Genkai just smiled and said " Kuwabara isnt my student but oh well I'll take that bet."

Kuwabara immediately went into the offensive creating his [Rei Ken]Spiritual Sword. He then charged at Naruto swinging his sword wildly. Naruto just smiled as he sidestepped to the right and threw a punch aimed at Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara ducked low and swung his sword at Naruto. The sword ripped Naruto's jacket revealing his bare stomach. Naruto growled as he skidded a few feet backwards. "Hah! I'll beat this kid up and win.I'll show you im the strongest in the team." Kuwabara said proudly as he gripped his spirit sword tighter. "Don't underestimate me" Naruto then said the Three dreaded words that would someday be feared. With determined sapphire orbs Naruto then charged forward his hands already performing his favorite seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The boy yelled as six clones appeared along side him running towards Kuwabara. The five clones quickly surrounded Kuwabara who waved his Spiritual Sword trying to defend himself. The five clones then leaped forward crying out battle cries at Kuwabara. 'Hehehehehe..This is for tripping me' Naruto thought as he appeared behind Kuwabara with his hands on the Tiger seal. Kuwabara swung his sword at the clones destroying them one by one. "Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A thousand years of Pain!" Naruto yelled as he struct Kuwabara from behind. 'What the hell?' Kuwabara thought as he felt immense pain from his behind. "YOOOWWW!!!!!" Kuwabara flew to the air holding his ass. Naruto was laughing hysterically along with Yusuke Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke grumbled as he handed a worn out Ten Dollar from his wallet to Hiei. Genkai grumbled and gave Jiraiya a scroll from his pockets. "Very Well Jiraiya san I will train your apprentice.. My Students..will help me train him" Genkai said in a tone that meant 'say yes or i will deliver immense punishment on you.' Yusuke and the others sweat dropped and nervously nodded and replied. "Hai we will help train the boy."

Jiraiya smiled and said "Arigato Gozaimasu." He motioned for Naruto to bow down in gratitude. NAruto grumbled about being force to bow down. "Now that's settled I must take my leave." Jiraiya said Naruto nodded to Jiraiya and ran to Genkai's side. "Train well Naruto..Next time we meet will be more intense training!" Jiraiya said as he started his journey towards the East. "Hai Ero-Sennin!! And Don't go peeking at any women while your at it!!" Naruto yelled which cause Jiraiya to sweat dropped as the man disappeared from sight.

"Now Naruto it's time to train!" Genkai's voice suddenly sounded serious and with authority. Naruto turned towards Genkai with dread. Without a word Naruto then moved towards his new Senseis eager to learn new jutsu's and get stronger. Genkai had Naruto do push-ups and pull-ups on the surface of the lake. Naruto grumbled as he started concentrating his chakra and began his exercise. The exercise took longer than expected Naruto kept on miscalcualting and fell into the cold water. Despite that Naruto didn't give up on it until he finished the exercise. Genkai nodded and said "Good Enough..You may rest now..We will begin the real training tomorrow" Genkai then thought 'He's just the same as Yondaime..hhmm He will be a good apprentice to train' Genkai then went to her room. Yusuke , Hiei Kurama and a reluctant Kuwabara showed Naruto where they slept. upon reaching the rooms , Naruto dropped onto the futon and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. Yusuke and the others snickered at this and went to their beds as well.

Inside of Naruto Kyuubi stirred even more....

Naruto suddenly felt water splashing on his face. 'Nani?/ Water??' He opened his eyes and suddenly saw where he was.. Damped walls and water on the floor, dripping sound can be heard. 'I know this place!' Naruto thought as he began to trek towards the familiar place where the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is kept.

**"Naruto come closer..." Kyuubi called from his cage. **

**"What do you want fur ball??" Naruto said as he leaned on the wall before the gigantic gate. "I sense someone closed to me...and I want him to know im here." Kyuubi replied as he tried to move in his cage. "Someone close to you?" Naruto asked his face full of confusion. "Yes..my little brother...Kurama..the five tailed demon fox.." Kyuubi answered while trying to remember his long lost brother. Naruto thought about it then said "What will I get out of this?? you might be tricking me!!" Naruto asked. Kyuubi laughed at this "That cannot happen..for I learned the hardway.. I am indeed mortal..if you die I die also" Kyuubi then said abit of sadness in his terrifying voice. "I don't have much time anymore..It is almost time for me to go..This seal that your father has place..is slowly..infusing me..to you...Soon you will gain my power and knowledge." Naruto looked troubled at this news "Does..Does this mean I'll become a demon??" Fear now in his voice as he was scared if that ever happend. "No..you will still be you only with the power and knowledge of the Kyuubi" Kyuubi answered while waiting for his vessel's reply. "When will the fusion occur??" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed and said "I do not know..It may be soon for i felt the seal tugging onto my power in huge amounts." Naruto then smiled and finally replied with a happy voice. "Okay Kyuubi..i will try to bring Kurama here with you..What do i need to do??" Kyuubi gave a rather terrifying grin. **

**Thru the bars red chakra started to seep towards Naruto. Naruto didn't budge as he felt the same sensation the first time this happend. Only this time a technique came into his head. A sleeping jutsu that will enable Kurama's spirit to enter Naruto's mind. "Let Kurama perform this jutsu" Kyuubi said while Naruto held his head clutching it tightly. After a few moments the small headache passed and Naruto smiled abit. "Okay Kyuubi I'll tell your brother" With that Naruto left the chamber of the Kyuubi. **

**Kyuubi then watched the back of his vessel. "you deserve my power Boy..You have proven to me that you can handle it use it well" Kyuubi then returned to his slumber letting his formless body rest. **

Naruto went back to sleep dreaming about Ramen and Being Hokage..but after a few moments..Kyuubi's form and the Yondaime's form came into his dream. Naruto watched in his dream as Yondaime and Kyuubi fought...

The rest of the night was uneventful letting the fighters sleep like babies.

Tomorrow Naruto's real training would begin..and Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke will discover something about Naruto.

Please Review...


	3. Brother's United

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Naruto and Kyuubi and Kurama Talking" Demon Language  
**  
A new day arrived for Naruto and his Senseis. For Naruto his day started out badly He was rudely woken up by a bucket of ice cold water from Yusuke and a sharp kick to the rib from Kuwabara. This of course gave Kuwabara two new black eyes. One coming from Yusuke and the other from a very pissed off Naruto.

"Teme!! Why'd you kick me in the ribs??" Naruto yelled angrily at Kuwabara as he nursed his small injury. "Stop fooling around Kuwabara..Naruto meet me outside" Yusuke said as he walked out of the room. Kuwabara and Naruto glared at each other intensely and hurriedly went outside. Just as Naruto stepped outside he notice something very different. The sun hadn't come up yet. "Nani?? Why are we up so early??" Naruto questioned as he quickly tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. "It's 4:00 a.m. Normal start of training" Yusuke said cheerfully as he pulled out a set of weights from a shed.

"Here put these on" Yusuke commanded as he threw the weights at Naruto. Naruto caught the weights by his arms but it also sent him crashing backwards into a wall. "Eh? These things are heavy!" Naruto complained as he started putting on the weights all over his body. After a few moments Naruto finally finished placing all of the weights. He tried to get up but failed at this. "Nani?? Oi Oi Yusuke sensei!! How am I suppose to train if I can't move?" Naruto continued to try and get use to the weights in his body. "Just try it" Yusuke said while a snickering Kuwabara leaned against a tree trying not to burst out laughing. Naruto was having trouble trying to get up. Yusuke just observe the blond boy but inside he was laughing. The boy looked comical trying to stand up only to fall right on his butt hard. After a few minutes Naruto finally got the hang of standing up and walking around. "Yata! I did it!" Naruto yelled loudly as he ran around rather slowly due to the weights. "Finally, well do the Exercise you did last night..only this time 100 only" Yusuke said as he started his own set of push ups and hand-stands. "100?? Bah I can do 500!!" Naruto boasted as he started walking towards the pond. "Quit boasting and start the exercise!" Yusuke promptly yelled at him for his boast.  
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out and gathered chakra to his feet and hands. He stepped into the water surface. He took a few step forward before falling in. "AAGGHHH!! Samui!! Samui!![Cold Cold]" Naruto quickly got out of the water shivering. Yusuke and Kuwabara by now were laughing at Naruto. "Bwahahahahaha and he said he could do 500" Kuwabara said as he continued to laugh. Naruto just went back to the edge of the pond and thought. He tried stepping into the water again and the same results occured.

'Nani?? What am i doing wrong?? I already did this exercise'Naruto thought to himself trying to figure out what went wrong. He looked down at his soaked body and then notice the weights. 'The weights! It feels like its absorbing my chakra.' Naruto thought while gathering chakra. He suddenly feels the chakra disappear. A gleam appeared on Naruto's eye as if he had a bright idea. Naruto then went closer to the pond , his hands on the Goat handseal. With new determination Naruto gathered chakra to his feet. The chakra he gathered was huge and fixed. Yusuke notice this and observe what the boy would do now. 'Well he seem to have discovered the secret to the Chakra Absorbing weights.' Yusuke thought as he witness something that even he couldnt think of. After Naruto finished filling the weights with chakra he took a step on the Water surface. Another Step then another Soon he was in the middle of the pond. With a satisfied grin Naruto began his push-ups but he found this task also difficult. The weights now packed with chakra were heavier than they usually were. So with a turtles slowness Naruto did the push-ups. This took him a full hour to do. Naruto finally finished the 100th push-up he walked to Yusuke and yelled at him "Oi! Oi Yusuke sensei the exercise is done!!"

'Man this brat is something else he still has stamina after that exercise. And is this boy always this loud??' Yusuke thought as he held his hands close to his ears. "Alright Alright!! Warm-up is finished, time for training" Yusuke yelled trying to drown out Naruto's hyperactive loud voice. "Eh?? But..but...We havent eaten yet!!" Naruto complained along with his stomach that started growling. Yusuke started to say something but a growl from his stomah also told him that it was time for breakfast.

So Naruto, Yusuke and Kuwabara went inside where Genkai, Hiei and Kurama waited. "Took you long enough" Hiei said as he glared at Yusuke for getting late. "Hey! It wasnt my fault!!" Yusuka yelled back while pointing his finger at Kuwabara signalling Hiei that it was Kuwabara's fault. This ensued an arguent between the three. Meanwhile Naruto sat beside Kurama and started to eat his breakfast. "Eh?? No Ramen??" Naruto asked as he tried to look for his favorite food. "Sorry no Ramen..only Rice, Fish and Vegetables" Genkai replied as she herself started eating. "Itedakimasu!!" Naruto yelled as he dove into his food like he hadnt eaten for years. Yusuke Hiei and Kuwabara finally stopped fighting after hearing Naruto's yell. "Hey Save some for us brat!!" Kuwabara said as he took his seat and dove into the food like Naruto. Yusuke and Hiei shook their head and just started eating hurriedly.

After a rather hearty breakfast Naruto and Genkai stepped outside for the start of the training.

Well Naruto, you already did the warm up exercise. Let's begin the real training. See those large logs over there?" Genkai asked as he pointed to some huge logs not far. Naruto looks at the logs and nodded yes. "Good, one will be attached to you and you will carry it from here to the top of the mountain and back 10 times." Genkai said with a rather small smile after saying the last part. The look on Naruto was priceless, 'More Weights?' Naruto thought as he stared at the huge log that was now being tied to him from behind. The weights on his arms and legs were used as anchors for the chains. "More Weights Sensei? Aren't I carrying enough?" Naruto asked while trying to drag the log. "Yes more weights, and no using Chakra!" Genkai said as she motioned for Naruto to start. Naruto grumbled as he started moving by using all of his strength. The low rumbling of a log being dragged by a boy is now heard as Genkai went inside to meditate. Yusuke watched over Naruto's training while the others trained on their own.

Naruto grumbled as he stopped infront of Yusuke. His clothes were torn and twigs were sticking out his hair, dust smeared all over his face and dried blood stained his undershirt. "Tired?" Yusuke asked eyeing the boy who just stood there looking at him. Yusuke grinned as Naruto replied "Hardly..Got anymore?" Naruto then gave Yusuke a foxy grin. "Ok so what techniques do you know? no wait Don't tell me...show me.." Yusuke said as he slid into a fighting stance. Naruto grinned even more as he now had a chance to show off his jutsus to his new senseis. He moved to removed the large log attached to his arms and legs when Yusuke said "Uh-Uh Uh No taking off the training weights" Yusuke grinned after recieving a death glare from Naruto. Without warning Naruto charge forward as fast as he could with the log and weights slowing him down. Yusuke just waited for Naruto to reach him and threw a punch at the boy. Naruto side stepped to avoid Yusuke's punch but met Yusuke's foot. The kick sent Naruto crashing backwards right into a tree. Yusuke's kick is strong and powerful. 'Kuso!! His kick is painful' Naruto thought as he got up. Coughing up a bit of blood. Naruto readied himself as he straightened up and performed one of his favorite handseals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Naruto yelled as 6 clones appeared before him. With a nod the 7 Naruto's charged forward 2 leaping into the air as high as the weights would allow while the 3 others dove towards Yusuke in hopes of pinning him down. The 2 left were standing far back from the other clones. the real Naruto holding his hand out as the clone began to make the chakra spin.

Naruto felt the familiar sensation of creating the Rasengan. He smiled as the clone finished the rotation and he himself maintained the rotation and power of the now spinning orb in his hand. He quickly ran towards where his clones were attacking Yusuke hoping to end this spar earlier. Meanwhile Yusuke just smiled as he pulled back his fist and started gathering Chakra into his hand. He watched as the 3 clones dove at him throwing punches. Yusuke took a step backwards then let loose his technique. "Shottu Gun!" Yusuke yelled as the blast blew the clone to smoke. Yusuke smirked as he saw the descending two clones kunais in hand ready to stab him. 'His teamwork with himself is awesome but still my experience still takes account here' Yusuke thought as he took careful aim. With his index finger sticking out Yusuke fired the very first technique he learned. "Rei Gan!" The Spirit gun blasted the unsuspecting clones backwards creating smoke as they disappeared.

Out of the smoke Naruto came out after seeing his clones destroyed by Yusuke's techniques. Yusuke saw the spinning orb in Naruto's hand not knowing what it could do.

Yusuke not wanting to be beaten by a kid , readied himself for a counter. 'Gotcha' Naruto thought as he increase his speed although it took much of his strength to gain this acceleration even with the help of chakra. "Rasengan!" Naruto cried out as he thrust his palm forward towards Yusuke's stomach. Yusuke saw his chance as the attack was about to hit him.

He then took a step backwards and threw a punch straight into Naruto's stomach. The punch knocked the wind out of NAruto making him loose focus abit. His whole body fell to the ground making the Rasengan come in contact with the ground instead of Yusuke. BOOM A huge Explosion occured as both Naruto and Yuske were thrown back from the force of the Rasengan. A huge crater was formed where the Spiraling Sphere struct.

'Nani?? Such a destructive technique..How can this kid use an attack like this.' Yusuke thought as he stood up his body sliding back into a fighting stance. Naruto got up from all of the rubble smiling. 'Hahaha That'll show him.' Naruto thought as he got ready for more. "Enough sparring for today" Genkai's voice came out from the dojo. "Yusuke teach Naruto all of your techniques..except for the last one" Genkai said as she looked at the damage of Naruto's Rasengan. 'Impressive..He has mastered his Father's technqiue' Genkai's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Naruto jumping up and down at the news of learning new techniques or in his words Jutsus. "Tell me Naruto how long did it take you to master the Rasengan?" Genkai asked while thinking probably about the same as his father which is 3 years. "1 week" Naruto said proudly then giving Genkai a foxy grin. Genkai nearly fainted there and then. "Seriously??" Genkai asked rather disturbed by this news. "Hai Genkai-sensei" Naruto answered as he moved towards Hiei who will now take over Naruto's training for the rest of the day.

After lunch Hiei made Naruto run 100 laps around the Dojo in an hour. Naruto just grumbled as he started the laps. Hiei was surprise at the boy's stamina and determination since the boy although tired from Yusuke's training and still have the energy to move on and train more with him. 'This boy is interesting' Hiei thought as he saw the boy finish the exercise. "Good now let's begin the speed training." Hiei said as he vanished from Naruto's sight. Naruto suddenly felt the cold steel of Hiei's katana. "Wow" Naruto exclaimed as he tried not to move from excitement. "Your speed should be improving with the weights your wearing. everytime you will get used to the weights more will be added until your body reaches its max weight limit 7500 lbs. "Nani?? That heavy sensei?? but wouldnt I be really short??" Naruto asked as he realize Hiei is only about 1 foot taller than him. "Heh..so?? It doesn't matter" Hiei just replied as he made Naruto run 200 more laps this time practicing those hand gesture he does when performing techniques ( Handseals ). Naruto glared at Hiei but quickly started his exercise when Hiei took off the cloth covering his forehead revelaing his Jagan. The Jagan opened but It didn't affect Naruto. A jolt of pain was sent into Hiei's Jagan as the demon felt the essence of a Demon Lord. 'Nani?? What in hells darkest pits is this feeling??' Hiei thought as he watched Naruto disappear at the corner. 'Something is wrong.' Hiei thought as a lingering feeling of a fox made him shiver. 2 hours passed and finally Naruto finished the 200 laps while practicing handseals. "Good, now go to Kurama for his training. Next time we will decrease the time limit." Hiei smirked as he shooed Naruto away.

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard Kurama's name. 'Hhhmm i think i better ask Kurama sensei now' Naruto thought as he walked into the dojo where Kurama was meditating. "Kurama-sensei" Naruto said his teacher's name letting Kurama know he had arrive. "Sit down Naruto" Kurama answered gesturing for the boy to sit opposite to him. "Kurama-sensei i have something to tell you" Naruto started as he waited for Kurama;s permission to proceed. "What is it?" Kurama asked curiosity getting the better of him. "Well Kurama sensei someone inside of me wants to talk to you." Naruto said while a puzzled Kurama just stared at him. "Talk to me?? someone inside of you??" Kurama asked while trying to figure out what the boy meant. "Eh?? eerr....hhmmmm how bout you just do this technique" Naruto replied then showing Kurama a set of handseals that seem familiar to Kurama. Realization now afixes Kurama's face as he nods to the boy and begins to do the handseals. "Demon Jutsu: Spirit Slumber!" Kurama said as consciousness escapes him. Naruto just closes his eyes and concentrates, gathering chakra. The Seal on his stomach starts to appear and glow red.

Kurama's spirit suddenly found itself being pulled towards the seal on Naruto's stomach. Kurama falls on top of something soft and bulky . "Oi Oi!! Get off of me Kurama sensei!!" Naruto yells trying to push off Kurama. Kurama gets up and looks around. "Naruto where are we??" Kurama asked while letting his eyes roam. "Eh?? Nani Kurama sensei what happend to you??" Naruto yells while pointing at him. Kurama looks down on his body and suddenly realizes that he has transformed. "I transformed.. this is my alternate form Naruto... my Kitsune form." Kurama explains as he follows Naruto through one corrider "This place is my head..well inside my head." Naruto explains as he leads Kurama to Kyuubi's cage.

** KURAMA the booming voice of Kyuubi is heard as they enter the chamber. Aniki!! Kurama yelled after recognizing the booming voice. What happend to you 12 years ago?? Kurama asked while trying to reach his older brother. I was tricked..Some fool tricked me into attacking that peaceful village. My rage consumed me when i learned of what happend to our mother " Kyuubi replied while remembering the incident oh so well. "Our Mother...It was that Snake..that demon snake that killed her. but now I dont know where that vile reptile is Kurama said while looking down on the wet floor. Kurama listen, i do not have much time left. This seal is slowly absorbing me and my powers into my vessel Kyuubi said as emotions filled his voice in finding out his brother at last. "Absorbing?" Kurama asked confused at what Kyuubi meant. Yes this seal that Naruto's father placed on him is slowly absorbing me. Soon my power and knowledge will go to the boy..including....our bloodline. "Kyuubi said while smiling at Kurama. **

**Naruto meanwhile did not understand one word that they said. It seems Kyuubi and Kurama were speaking in their own language. Naruto then noticed Kyuubi smiling.. to him it was happy but abit creepy.. rows of razor sharp teeth being shown. **

** Teach the boy of our bloodline and techniques.. Most of my techniques he will already know but not yours and hhmm.. I sense someone who is related to Raizen. Kyuubi said while Kurama nodded in understanding. Yes Aniki, Yusuke is the son of Raizen and also Hiei my closest friend a Fire Demon Kurama replied Hhmm...Have them teach my successor their techniques. There is an organization after my power , ask the boy he knows Kyuubi replied after casting one look at Kurama then at Naruto. **

**Kurama then turned to Naruto, who was leaning against the wall minding his own business. "Naruto who is after Kyuubi's power??" Kurama asked patiently. "Akatsuki" Naruto simply replied a shiver ran down his spine after a few minutes. **

**Kyuubi then addressed Naruto "Naruto for enduring the pain that I have caused you this many years I wish to make ammends. The seal will soon absorb all of my powers and knowledge into you. The bloodline of the Kyuubi no Youkou will soon stop. You and Kurama will be the last survivors of my kind. Will you accept?" Naruto looked down on the floor his visage heavy in thought. Finally Naruto looked up a foxy grin on his face while a trickle of a tear ran down the side of his face. "Hai I accept and thank you Kyuubi" Naruto replied. Kurama smiled at Naruto and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Hey just cause your my brother's successor, don't think im going to go easy on you." Naruto smiled and replied, his eyes with the same glint of determination that it always had "Bring it on!! I'll take the challenge"**

**Kyuubi smiled at the two as he said his goodbyes to the both of them and returned to his sleep, waiting for the day the absorbtion will begin and end**.

Kurama awoke from his sleep feeling a bit tired, he notices Naruto lying down snoring. He let's Kuwabara carry Naruto to the room while telling him to get Hiei, Yusuke and Genkai sensei for a small meeting....

What is the Demon's bloodline?? Find out in the next chapter...


	4. Training : End of Prologue

After meeting with kyuubi , Kurama met up with Yusuke , Hiei and Genkai. The four of them discussed the course of action that they should take. Yusuke had already agreed in teaching Naruto the Spirit Light Wave Style since he wasn't going to be a tentei anymore he needed to pass on his power. Hiei on the other hand was abit skeptical about the idea but then he remembered lingering scent of a fox. With a rare smile Hiei agreed as well to teach Naruto the Jaou-En Satsu Ken. "What about Kuwabara?? Shouldn't he teach Naruto his techniques too??" Genkai sensei asked after noticing that the fourth member wasn't there. "That depends with him Sensei" Kurama asked as he leaned back in his chair in thought.

'The Bloodline of the Demon Foxes..' Kurama thought as he took a sip of his tea. After a few minutes Kurama spoke again "Guys i never told you about my bloodline limit..The bloodline limit of the Demon Foxes...After Aniki will be absorbed by the seal..I will be the last." Yusuke and Hiei understood what their comrade meant. Yusuke himself was the only son of Raizen while Hiei himself was not sure of his bloodkin save for his sister Yukina. "What is the bloodline of the Demon Foxes?" Hiei asked while thinking about the lessons he will teach Naruto. "Well we the demon foxes mostly are elemental keepers..we use two type of elements above all others. Mine are the earth/poison element..That's why I use plants for most of my techniques. Kyuubi's strength is in the Fire/Dark elements. Our bloodline also allows us to communicate with our surroundings. Nature talks to use it even warns us of danger." Kurama explained. Yusuke and Hiei were staring at space deep in thought while Genkai just sat there contemplating on the two brother's abilities combined into one.

"So It's agreed then We will teach Naruto our techniques" Kurama said as he stood up taking with him his cup of tea. Genkai , Yusuke and Hiei nodded in agreement.

For 8 months Naruto's training became more intense. His sensei's doubled their efforts in building up his stamina and chakra. Although he had lots to chakra Naruto could still not mold it well enough. So his training mostly consisted of molding exercises. 3 months after exhausting molding exercises, his sensei's finally found it fit for him to learn their techniques.  
  
The four of them taught Naruto their techniques from the Spirit Light Wave Style of Genkai to Hiei's King of Evils Flame Blaze Slash Style. Yusuke taught Naruto the Rei Gan first since it was the easiest. The boy had difficulty at first concentrating but with abit of reminder from his Rasengan training. Naruto was finaly able to use the Rei Gan. After learning the Rei Gan , Naruto was determined to learn more about the Spirit Light Wave Style. At nights he could be seen outside practicing what he learned from Yusuke. Naruto now had the Ju-ryou-jou - Shu no Yu [ Training - Enchanted Spirit Shackles] . The shackles greatly improved Naruto's chakra and Stamina reserves. He was told to the a one finger stand while concentrating his chakra at the tip of his index finger. Yusuke had him doing this everyday to improve his concentration. Something that Yusuke found Naruto lacked. This exercise took from 1 hour to a full day, leaving Naruto exhausted at sunset.

After learning most of the Spirit Light Wave Style, Naruto went to Hiei for his training. Hiei did not immediately teach the boy his techniques. Instead Hiei trained Naruto in becoming faster. He did this by increasing Naruto's weights and have him run from the dojo to the top of a mountain. Naturally Naruto would complain about Hiei's methods but would only get a glare or a hard whack on the head. This went on for 2 months , the log that Naruto dragged along behind him gradually increased in number. During these 2 months , Hiei would engage Naruto in a race to see who is faster than them. At first Hiei kept on winning these races , making Naruto even more determined to gain his acknowledgement. So Naruto took this speed training that Hiei had given him abit more seriously. Aside from the speed training, Hiei taught Naruto how to use a Katana since It might be needed.

Naruto was more than excited in learning how to use the sword. After watching Hiei's combination of speed and sword , Naruto immediately started training with a wooden sword. Hiei taught Naruto the basics first since the boy was abit reckless. Naruto gave Hiei a glare after hearing the words 'Reckless Idiot' , this earned him a nice new bump on his head. So along with his speed training, Naruto learned how to use a katana. Learning how to use a katana became abit easier for Naruto. This became a surprise to Hiei since he didnt relly think that the boy could grasp on how to use the weapon easily.

"Good job Naruto" Hiei said while ruffling the boy's head. Hiei walked passed the boy and motioned for him to follow.

Naruto was shocked at this. 'He acknowledged me...' Naruto thought as a smile crept on his face. Breaking into a foxy grin, Naruto yelled "Thank you Hiei Sensei."

Naruto followed his sensei to a clearing. "Eh? What are we doing here Sensei??" Naruto asked while he looked around his surroundings.

"Training What else..It's high time you learned my techniques" Hiei said. His left hands slowly untying the bandages on his right arm. Naruto just watched Hiei take off the bandages to reveal the black tattoo coiled around his arm. After a few minutes Hiei raised his arm slightly as black flames erupted from his arm. "What I'm going to teach you is called the King of Evils Flame Blaze Slash Style or Jaou-En Satsu Ken" Hiei explained.

Naruto just stared at Hiei's arm as if hypnotize by the ebony colored flame. "When do we start?" Naruto asked his tone of voice filled with excitement.

"How about now? but We will need Kyuubi's help.." Hiei replied with a glint of pride and fear in his voice.

Naruto immediately closed his eyes and began to talk to Kyuubi thru his thoughts 'Oi Kyuubi!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

**"What you want kid?" **Kyuubi's voice filled his head. The great demon fox knew this day would come eversince he felt Hiei's ki signature.

'Help me with this technique called the King of Evils Flame Blaze Slash Style' Naruto replied.

**'Okay' **was only Kyuubi's reply.

Kyuubi began to transfer his chakra to Naruto, giving the boy enough power for him to use.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes , changed from a sapphire to a blood red color. "Okay Sensei I'm using Kyuubi's chakra" Naruto said while clenching his fist. The power....Naruto felt the power of the Kyuubi. he was now accustomed to it ever since he learned how to use it.

"Good" Hiei said as the tattoo in his arm began to awaken from its prison. The black dragon arose from Hiei's arm , rising high up into the sky. As it neared its peak , the dragon began to descend towards Naruto. The dragon let out a roar that made Naruto tremble but the boy stood his ground. Hiei held onto his arm trying to regain control of the dragon as it slowed down and finally stopped inches from Naruto. Hiei sighed in relief as he was able to stop the dragon from obliterating Naruto. Hiei closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Naruto was shaking from where he stood , right infront of him was a huge dragon that seems to be made out of black flames. He grinned nervously at Hiei who had began to chant a few words. Naruto decided to have a little chat with Kyuubi while waiting.

'Oi Kyuubi!! Do you know this technique??' Naruto asked while trying to calm his nerves.

**'Yes I know of the move..Your lucky if Jaou will even listen to you. Your sensei seems to have trouble controlling him.' Kyuubi answered**.

'Heh I'll make this Jaou listen to me! like i made Gamabunta listen to me' Naruto answered back.

**'Riight..like you calling him boss??' **Kyuubi answered abit of amusement in his voice.

'eerr No I will make Jaou listen to me! and thats final!' Naruto said.

Naruto then opened his eyes and saw that Hiei was about to finish. He suddenly felt intense pain on his right armas the Dragon dove into his arm. It coiled around his arm its head resting at the edge of his palm. "OOWw OOWWW" Naruto yelled while holding onto his arm. He felt like the fires of hell was burning into his arm.

"Don't be such a baby Naruto It'll subside" Hiei reprimanded while resting against a boulder. The transfer had taken alot from him, he could still call forth the dragon but can't hold it for 2 minutes or so. Finally the burning sensation in Naruto's arm ceased, in its place was the same tattoo that Hiei had.

Naruto gave Hiei a foxy grin while creating a very small black flame in his hand. "Hey Hey look!! I can make a flame in my hand!!" Naruto yelled excitedly , showing Hiei the small flame.

Hiei smiled at this and then began to teach Naruto how to fully utilize the technique. He warned Naruto though that Jaou might not listen to him if he is weak and might turn against him. Naruto nodded taken in everybit of information as he can while listening to Kyuubi's advice in his head.

Hiei had Naruto practice with the black flames before trying to summon Jaou. Hiei gave Naruto the rest of the day off while he rested to regain the Ki that he lost in summoning Jaou.

Naruto used the rest of the day to train himself and letting himself get use to the flame. He trained himself in wrapping his fist in the flame and punching a log numerous times. Unknown to him this was already one of the techniques the Jaou-en Satsu Ren Goku Shou or King of Evil's Flame Slash Purgatory Scorching. Naruto continued to practice punching the log when it suddenly erupted in splinters. Naruto looked at his fist then at the now shattered log. 'Yata!! I'm stronger!' Naruto happily dance while shouting out loudly in his head.

Kyuubi could hear Naruto's shouts echo inside of his cage. 'Why does he have to be so loud.' Kyuubi thought to himself while trying to sleep again.

After recieving that Tattoo Naruto was then plunge into intense training by Hiei. Everyday Hiei drilled Naruto into maximizing his use of king of evil's flame . The first time Naruto had summoned Jaou, it was abit of a surprise to both teacher and student. Jaou seemed tamed, it came out easily and even listened to Naruto. Unknown to the two of them Kyuubi had a little chat with Jaou. Jaou , an old friend of Kyuubi's , had willingly agreed to give its power to Naruto if the boy uses it wisely. Kyuubi of course assured Jaou and that was that.

Naruto could now control Jaou but he still had trouble with the techniques. The only thing that kep Hiei from strangling Naruto was because of in fear of Jaou but then Naruto didn't seem the type to use a technique on someone who taught him the very technique. So Hiei used all of his patience in teaching Naruto. Eventually the boy mastered all of the techniques. The boy worked really hard to master the techniques to a point when he created techniques of his own.

He called one technique Kaku RyuKen[Black Dragon Fist]. Hiei could not believe at what he saw when he arrived on that day. Naruto had created a technique in which the head of Jaou covered his fist. Hiei smiled at the boy, Naruto was an amazing person who never ceased to surprise people.Naruto had even surpass Hiei in speed due to the logs that he dragegd behind plus the weights which had been added up to 5500 lbs. When the logs were detached from Naruto, what shocked him the most was his speed. It had surpassed Hiei even though he was wearing the heavy load all over his body.

'I wonder how fast I am' Naruto thought as he ran circles around Kuwabara making him dizzy. Yusuke , Kurama , Hiei and Genkai were laughing at Kuwabara who attempted to

After 8 months of training with Yusuke and Hiei , Naruto had gained both Yusuke and Hiei's techniques plus Hiei's speed and swordsmanship. Naruto took a week off training resting and treating himself to some nice Ramen which Kuwabara had bought it from the city. Behind him 30 empty cups of instant ramen piled in the trash bin. Kuwabara just twitched in watching Naruto stuffed himself with the Instant ramen. Naruto gave Kuwabara a foxy grin when suddenly he felt Kyuubi stir.

Naruto immediately told Kuwabara to get the others. While waiting for the others to arrive , Naruto closed his eyes and began to communicate with Kyuubi.

'Oi Kyuubi whats happening??' Naruto asked with abit of worry in his voice. He waited patiently for Kyuubi to reply when he suddenly felt the familiar sensation of falling.

Naruto landed right outside of the cage where the seal on the gate was glowing. He quickly got up and watched what was happening

"Kyuubi whats happening??" Naruto asked urgently while he squined his eyes trying to look for the fox. What greeted him really scared the day lights out of him. Kyuubi stepped up to the bars in a humanoid form. The same form as Kurama was in but instead of silver white hair, Kyuubi had orange hair and behind him his 9 tails swung to and fro. The tails caused ripples of chakra to escape from the cage which went passed thru the seal then head straight into Naruto.

**'The seal is absorbing me' **Kyuubi answered his voice suddenly sounding abit old. Kyuubi looked exactly like Kurama in his transformed state but he wore a black gi instead of white.

"**It has been a pleasure knowing you Naruto-kun" **Kyuubi said his voice sincere and happy. Naruto nodded while trying his best not to cry. He suddenly felt all of Kyuubi's power and knowledge being absorbed into the seal then shoot out towards him.

Outside in the real world 

Kurama , Yusuke and Hiei watched the unconscious form of Naruto. Kurama was worried about the boy, they had arrived here to find Naruto lying on the ground. Naruto's body felt cold as if he was dying. the three of them quickly went to work into keeping Naruto warm. Hiei built a fire in the fireplace while Yusuke went to get a pillow and blanket from the room. Kurama stayed beside Naruto watching over him. A huge power surge was happening to Naruto.

The seal was doing all it can so Kyuubi's power can accomodate Naruto's body thus making some changes in it. Naruto was going thru some changes, his body suddenly started to grow. His hair started to have red streaks coming from the roots to the edges of his hair. The most obvious change were the whisker marks in his face. They became more and more pronounce darkening with each passin second. Kurama then saw the seal on Naruto's stomach. It had begun to spin, at first it was a slow spin but then it gathered speed soon it sould not be recognize as the seal as it slowly disappeared again.

Once the seal disappeared smoke came out, forming the head of kyuubi. It nodded its head to Kurama while mouthing the words '**Goodbye Brother..Teach him well**.'  
At that point Kurama knew that he was the last of his kind. He closed his eyes and vowed in Kyuubi's spirit that he will finish Naruto's training. A single tear fell from Kurama which landed on the spot where the seal use to be. Kurama began to send all of his thoughts towards Naruto.

Kyuubi's spirit was nomore..Naruto gained Kyuubi's knowledge and power along with the Demon Fox Bloodline. Kurama then began to transfer all of his thought and information about his techniques thru telepathy. Kurama concentrated hard as he sent everybit of information about his fighting style and techniques to Naruto. All though the transfer of power was almost done, Naruto still did not wake up. His body was still getting use to the power.

Inside of Naruto's mind 

Naruto stood outside the cage of kyuubi which was not open. The cage suddenly started to change also it began to fold up and slowly transforming into a black screen.

Naruto sat on the floor and began to watch the screen as it showed him all of he information he needed.

Ouside 

Kurama placed Naruto in his bed so the boy could rest. His temperature had returned to normal but the changes will now always be there. it was then that Kurama notice a red tattoo just above the bandages which hid the Black Dragon. It was a tattoo of Kyuubi's eye and nine tails coiled around him arm.

'Hhhmm thats an interesting Tattoo' Kurama thought as he stepped out of the room and strolled back to the dojo where he others were resting.

"So how is he?" Yusuke asked as Kurama entered the room.

"He'll be fine..just resting now..His body must be trying to change while getting accustomed to Aniki's power" Kurama replied as he took a seat in a chair and poured himself a cup of tea.

2 Weeks had passed and Naruto had still not awaken from his slumber. Yusuke and Kurama were starting to get worried. Hiei and surprisingly Kuwabara just trained themselves so they could not have to worry. The four of them suddenly felt a surge of chakra approaching them. They each got ready to engage anyone who came to their dojo. Yusuke though felt the chakra vaguely familiar. They soon found out who it was.

In a puff of smoke Jiraiya appeared right infront of the dojo. "Yo! I'm back!" The toad sannin said behind him were two cloaked figures. The former Rei Tentei sweat dropped at the sudden appearance of the white haired pervert.

Naruto's eyes suddenly shot wide open as he felt the familiar chakra signature arrive. 'Ero-Sennin is back' Naruto thought happily as he jumped out of bed only o fall flat on his face. 'Oww oowww' Naruto thought as he nursed his nose which really hurt. He suddenly sniffed the air and the scent of Kuwabara approaching the room. He smiled as he leaped onto the ceiling and used chakra under his feet to stick to it.

Kuwabara went inside Naruto's room to check up on the boy only to find Naruto missgng. Kuwabara turned around to yell to everybody that Naruto was missing when he came face to face with Naruto. Kuwabara jumped backwards in fright as he saw Naruto standing upside making faces at him. "AARRRGGGHHHHHH" Kuwabara screamed while backing up into the wall.

The others heard Kuwabara's girlish scream and came running to the source to find out what made their friend scream like that. What they saw made them really laughed hard and abit embarrassed for Kuwabara. Naruto stood upside down making faces at Kuwabara. Yusuke smacked Kuwabara in the face to stop him from screaming. By this time Naruto had stop making faces and had fallen on the ground laughing hysterically.

Jiraiya stares at the boy in wonder , taking note of the changes that Naruto had undergone. he pulled Kurama aside and asked him what happend to Naruto.

Kurama explained what happend two weeks ago about Naruto gaining Kyuubi's power and Knowledge while Kyuubi itself was absorbed into the seal. "Kyuubi's spirit was finally set free and returned to MaKai" Kurama explained to a nodding Jiraiya.

"Oi Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled trying to get the boy;s attention. Naruto turned around and his face lit up in excitement.

:"Ero-Sennin!! Your back!!!" Naruto yelled loudly as if he wasn't in a comatose state for two weeks.

"Looking good Brat" Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto from head to foot. Naruto just gave Jiraiya a foxy grin which turned to a large smile. Naruto's smile made him show off his fangs.

"Well Naruto i hope your in for more training." Jiraiya said as he motioned for Naruto to step outside. "Because I brought someone here for you to meet." Jiraiya continued gesturing for the two Hooded cloaked figures to introduce themselves.

Naruto peered at the two figures as they removed their hoods. One was a woman with blonde hair like him but she didn't have blue eyes like him. She was clad in red armor that showed off too much cleavage. This made Jiraiya blush with a perverted grin on his face. Naruto shook his head and turned his attention towards the other one. The other was a boy with hazel brown colored hair. The boy was clad in black armor.

"Naruto meet your aunt Ella Ragu of the Shadow Skill and your uncle Gau Ban the Black Howling" Jiraiya said while looking at Naruto.

Naruto just stared at them at first then as if snapping out of his thoughts. Naruto held out his hand and said "Hi Uzumaki Naruto The future Hokage of Konoha." He gave them a foxy grin while Jiraiya sweatdropped at his apprentice words.

They took a day to rest before once again leaving. Naruto would be travelling to the country of his aunt and uncle Kuruda. Jiraiya would also come along so he could teach Naruto his bloodline limit from his father's side that is.

A tearful farewell happened at sunrise as Naruto bid good bye to his senseis. To his surprise Naruto recieved parting gifts from his teachers. Hiei had given him a Katana and a set of new clothes much like his own. Yusuke had used Rei-Kou Gyoku and gave Naruto the final technique of the Spirit Light Wave Style. Kurama had given him scrolls containing some techniques for Naruto to learn which included a summong contract with Foxes. Kuwabara gave Naruto two scrolls which contained all of his techniques plus 2 boxes of instant ramen. Naruto was really happy about that particular gift. Genkai had given Naruto a book on all sorts of styles and techniques.

So after a year of training with the Rei Kai Tentei Naruto sets out with Jiraiya along with his two relatives towards Kuruda for the next part of his training.

3 more years until Naruto goes back to Konohagakure no Sato. where Everybody feels there is something missing in their lives.


	5. Return of the Fox

'Four years has passed since that incident. I wonder when that brat will be back??' thought Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato[Hidden Leaf Village]. She sat on her chair, holding a folder with various information of the upcoming Chuunin Exam. This is the third time that Konoha will be hosting the event, something that Tsunade didn't really want. With the war ongoing against the Leaf and Sound, there wasn't much of a choice since all the other villages save for Sunagakure, had very little facilities to host the event.

Tsunade got up from her chair and walked towards the window. She stared outside , looking at the monument where 5 stone faces carved into the mountainside. Her gaze settled on the face beside hers, her thoughts brought Tsunade back to her jounin days. A memory of a energetic blonde student of Jiraiya, who had become the fourth Hokage. 'You two are so much alike' Tsunade thought as she set her gaze on the village. She quickly looked the other way as to not cry from sadness.

A village that had driven out the one person who had brought back the last of the Uchiha from joining Orochimaru. Her visage became abit angry at the very thought of her pale ex comrade. CRACK The window sill which she was holding burst into saw dust due to the pressure of Tsunade's great strength. She sighed and returned to her desk to continue working. She cast one last look at the village, quickly reminding herself why she was leader of Konoha.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Tsunade quickly focused her attention to the door and answered Come in.

The door opened to reveal her apprentice Shizune. Shizune bowed and said with abit of excitement in her voice "Tsunade-sama Someone here to see you."

"Tell them I'm busy and come back later" Tsunade replied not wanting to be disturbed from her work.

"It's your comrade Tsunade-sama. He has returned with Naruto-kun." Shizune replied unable to keep her happiness any longer.

Tsunade's ears perked up at this news. "Let them in." Tsunade replied smiling back at Shizune.

Shizune moved back making way her Tsunade's guest to enter. Jiraiya entered the room followed by a cloaked figure almost the same height as Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!" Tsuade greeted as she looked at her comrade. Nothing seemed to change about Jiraiya, he still looked the same except his hair which ad grown abit longer.

"Tsunade.." Jiraiya replied with a rather perverted grin on his face. His gaze going from Tsunade's face down to her chest. WHAM Tsunade's fist sent Jiraiya sprawling backwards right into the wall. Jiraiya's companion began to snicker.

"You still haven't changed Tsunade-Obaa-chan" Naruto said as he took of his cloak. He gave Tsunade a foxy grin and gave her a tight hug.

Tsunade smiled and returned Naruto's hug. "Welcome back Naruto." Tsunade replied as she broke the hug and began to examine him.

Naruto now wore a black jacket matched with black pants and boots. Strapped on his back was the katana that Hiei had given him and right beside it was a large black War Boomerang. Naruto still wore his forehead protector where it should be (his forehead). Hanging on his neck was the necklace that Tsunade had given him, it's green jewel shine brightly as light reflected on it. His right arm was wrapped in bandages while his left He wore fingerless gloves with a insignia marked on it.

"Well you seem to have grown up. Your Training seem to have done you good." Tsunade said as she returned to her desk and motioned for Naruto to sit. She didn't bother telling Jiraiya since the man was still unconscious.

Tsunade smiled and then pulled out a rather large cashbox from under her desk. She pushed the box towards Naruto.

"What's this Baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he carefully opened the box.

"It's your payment for those missions that you did" Tsunade replied. During the 4 years that Naruto was away with Jiraiya, Tsunade sent some missions that ranked from C to a B. Naruto of course completed them and sent back the reports to Tsunade via Jiraiya.

"Thanks Baa-chan" Naruto grinned his foxy grin.

"Think nothing of it Naruto..By the way You arrived just in time, the Chuunin Exams will be next week." Tsunade replied while clearing the papers and folders that littered her desk. Tsunade pulled out a small folder from her drawers and placed it infront of her.

"Chuunin Exam??, but..but what about a team?? Don't you need a team to be able to participate? " Naruto asked while cradling the cashbox in his lap.

"Don't worry I already assigned you to a team. They should be arriving any minute now from their mission" Tsunade replied.

After a few minutes of waiting and finally Jiraiya was conscious enought to take a seat next to Naruto, a knock on the door signalled that the team had arrive. Tsunade immdiately told Jiraiya and Naruto to hide. Jiraiya hid under the curtains while Naruto hid in the next room.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 and Team 6 has arrive." A secretary announced as she let both teams enter.

Tsunade waited for the eight people to enter the room and hand in their report. Naruto waited impatiently for them to finish their reports.

As if on cue Naruto heard Kakashi's bored voice "Hokage-sama here's the report on the C-rank mission." Tsunade gave a nod and said they were dismissed but she told Team 6 to stay. Unknown to Naruto, Kakashi is the sensei of Team 6. Team 7 had consisted of Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino with their jounin Sensei Mitarashi Anko. Kakashi still trained with Sasuke but after that incident 4 years ago..he had stopped being Team 7's sensei.

Kakashi only became Team 6's sensei recently after the orignial sensei had been killed from an attempt to assasinate one of it's members.

After team 7 left with Asuma, Kakashi took a seat infront of Tsunade waiting for her to begin. he himself was curious as to why they were asked to stay. Team 6 members were Gaara of the Desert and Hyuuga Hinata. Both of them just sat on a couch waiting for orders.

"Well the Chuunin Exams is next week and you gave them permission to join the event but your one member short." Tsuade began while reading the folder she had taken out minutes ago.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck while giving Tsunade a small laugh. "Eeerr You see i was hoping you could make an exception with this one" Kakashi replied with a bit of pleading.

Tsunade gave a small laugh and replied "No..I already found a solution to your problem." She stood up and walked over to the curtains. Tsunade then yanked the curtains open to reveal Jiraiya with her back turn to her. Jiraiya had his telescope out and was currently looking at the direcion of the bathhouses. Kakashi sweatdropped at this while Gaara just shook his head.

Tsunade coughed to get Jiraiya's attention. After the third cough Jiraiya still didn't respond , a blush can be seen on his cheeks. Tsunade was really pissed off now so she did what came natural to her. She punched Jiraiya into a wall while yelling "Pervert!!"

"Anyways the third member of team 6 just arrive moments ago and i would like to introduce him." Tsunade said after regaining her composure.

Hearing the signal Naruto stepped out of the other room revealing himself. He heard Hinata gasped in surprise at his appearance while Gaara just stared at him.

He gave both of them a foxy grin then directed his attention to Kakashi. "Konnichiwa Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto said giving Kakashi a small bow.

"Yo Naruto Good to have you back" Kakashi replied giving Naruto a smile that can't be seen thru his mask.

"Welcome Back Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted standing up next to her crush.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto replied and gave her a small hug.

Kakashi gave a small laughed as he saw Hinata turn as red as a tomato from Naruto's hug. 'Well I guess things haven't change yet' Kakashi thought as Naruto an Gaara stared at each other.

"Welcome back Naruto" Gaara said without any emotion in his voice.

"Good to be back Gaara" Naruto replied while holding out his hand towards Gaara for a handshake. Surprisingly Gaara took Naruto's hand and shook it.

"Well now that's settled. You have one week to prepare for the Chuunin Exam." Tsunade said after the tension had passed.

Kakashi and team 6 quickly piled out of the office to head out to their training grounds.

Naruto looked back as an afterthought "Ne Baa-chan Where am I going to live??" He asked still thinking about his old apartment.

"Oh about that..You'll be living in your Father's house. Here are the keys Kakashi will know where it is" Tsunade replied. She then handed Naruto a set of Key's with the Keychain of the Uzumaki symbol.

Team 6 Training Grounds

Kakashi looked at his now completed team. Gaara of the Desert , Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Well we should get to know about each other first. So how about a spar?" Kakashi said while looking at Naruto.

Naruto grinned at him and said "Sure why not?? Who do I spar with?"

"HHmmm....Gaara " Kakashi replied while he took a set beside Gaara. Gaara stood with his arms cross and began to walk to the center of the field. Hinata watched as Naruto stood up as well and trudge after Gaara.

Gaara stood a few meters from Naruto waiting for him to attack. He gave Gaara a small grin then quickly charged forward. Gaara had already let his sand out. His defenses immediately activated from the armor of sand to the shield of sand.

Naruto already knew what to do at this point upon noticing Gaara's sand. 'Hehehe well time to show them how far I've progress' Naruto thought as he quickly flipped over and doing a hand stand. "Let's see how your Sand can withstand this..." Naruto said as he began to spin really fast. As Naruto spun he created a small tornado that started to battle with Gaara's sand. "Taste one of the Shadow Skills of the Uzumaki Clan: The Chainsaw!" Naruto exclaimed as he leaped out of the small tornado which was slowly ripping Gaara's shield of sand apart.

Gaara quickly planted his hands on the ground and yelled "Quicksand Avalanche!" A huge wave of sand came crashing down on Naruto after he landed. Quickly performing a set of handseals Naruto exhaled a huge amount of flames as he said the name of the jutsu "Katon: Karyue Endan!" The flames upon contact with the sand began to change the sand into glass. Naruto stood with a large glass like shield infront of him.

Gaara smirked as he charged forward , choosing to attack Naruto in hand to hand combat. Naruto was surprise at this since he thought Gaara didn't know taijutsu. "Don't take mo so lightly Naruto. I have been training also" Gaara replied as he swung his fist at Naruto while behind a sand fist came out and slammed into Naruto's back.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Hinata watched the two spar. Kakashi had his sharingan out trying to see if he can copy any of Naruto's jutsus. He wasn't getting any much luck, Naruto performed jutsus that he already knew. Hinata just watched in awe at her two teammates spar. 'Naruto-ken do your best' She said while continuing to observe the fight.

Back with Naruto and Gaara

Naruto smiled as he stood up from Gaara's last attack. 'This is good when suddenly Naruto noticed that the Kanji on Gaara's forehead was gone and his eyes seem to have less of the black rings. "Ne..ne Gaara what happend to your tattoo??" Naruto asked as he took a step backward dodging incoming sand shurikens that were being thrown at him. Naruto then flipped backwards to avoid a barrage of sand spikes that came shooting form underneath him.

"Shukaku is no more..." was only Gaara's reply. Without warning Gaara used one of Shukaku's techniques. "Fuuton: Renkuudan!" Gaara blew a wind blast from his mouth. the blast sent Naruto sprawling backwards.

'Damn that hurt.' Naruto thought as he wiped away the dirt from his mouth. 'Okay time to get serious' Naruto thought as he quickly got up and ran full speed a Gaara.

To Gaara it seemed as if Naruto had vanished right infront of him. Gaara quickly performed a set of hand seals created his sphere of sand to shield himself from Naruto's attack. Naruo meanwhile stopped as he saw Gaara perform his sphere of sand. 'Hhmm what to do...Ah of course' Naruto thought and began to gather chakra in his right hand while quickly doing a set of one handed seals with his other.

Naruto quickly charged forward at the sphere of sand the sound of a raging tornado at his wake. A dust cloud enveloped where Naruto was before.

Kakashi meanwhile tried desperately to follow Naruto's movements. "Nani?? Naruto's that fast?? I cna;t even see him" Kakashi said out loud while letting his gaze settle on where Gaara was.

Hinata of course activated her Byakugan to see thru the sphere. She was able to see Naruto before he vanished and it was disturbing too. "Ano..Sensei..Naruto is wearing weights" Hinata quietly informed her teacher while she herself was shock at the speed Naruto was going.

'Weights? He's wearing weights and run at that speed?? That speed even surpasses Gai or Rock Lee..Even Me!' Kakashi thought.

An explosion disrupted his thoughts when he saw Naruo appear before the Sphere of Sand and ram an attack at it.

"Kaiser Knuckle!" Naruto yelled as he rammed his fist into the hardened sand. The spinning of the wind created a drill that then caused sphere of sand to dissolve. Gaara stood inside smirking at Naruto.

"You have grown stronger Uzumaki" Gaara said as he gave Naruto a rare smile. Naruto just replied with a grin then broke into laughter.

"Well done both of you..return here tomorrow for a mission..Dismissed" Kakashi said.

"Ne Ne Kakashi-Sensei!! Where's my father's house??" Naruto asked before Kakashi could disappear. Kakashi smiled and replied "It's beside the Hyuuga Clan Mansion. Well Cya tomorrow and Don't be late." This earned him a glare from Naruto and Hinata. Gaara had just snorted and wave a bye to Kakashi. Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I will see you guys tomorrow.." Gaara said bidding his farewel to his two teammates.

"Bye Gaara" Naruto said while turning to Hinata.

Hinata was twidling with her index fingers trying not blush. 'I'm alone with Naruto-kun' She thought as she felt Naruto tap on her shoulder.

"Ne Ne Hinata-chan..Can I walk you home?" Naruto asked while giving her a warm smile. Hinata almost fainted when Naruto said those words.

"Su..Sure" Hinata replied while trying not to faint at the very thought of Naruto walking her home.

So Naruto and Hinata began to walk through the busy streets of Konoha towards the Hyuuga Mansion. On their way there they talked about the training that they went thru. Hinata suddenly stopped and looked at Naruto in the eye.

"Naruto-kun...I have something to te..tell you" Hinata said while trying to stop herself from trembling in nervousness. Naruto just stared at her for a few moment, then gave her a small warm smile.

"okay..What is it??" Naruto said while trying not to blush from Hinata way of holding his hand. 'She has beautiful eyes' Naruto thought.

"Well ever since our academy days I've watched you from afar." Hinata started while moving abit closer to Naruto. "After you left...Tsunade told us about your past...including the fourth's sacrifice." Hinata continued, squeezing Naruto's hand affectionately. She saw Naruto's pained expression when she said this. She quickly gave Naruto a hug of assurance.

"Naruto-kun..thanks to you i was able to find the courage to confront my father. you gave me courage to regain my rightful place as Heir. I've always admired you from afar but now I want to tell you that I love you" Hinata said as she hugged NAruto even more. Naruto returned the hug while trying to keep himself from crying. To no avail tears began to stream down his face, Naruto then pulled back and stared at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan I never knew you felt this way..Maybe I was too dense to notice you before but ever since I left I thought of you.." Naruto said then surprised Hinata with a kiss on the cheek. Hinata blushed at this and then returned the kiss as well on Naruto's cheek. They parted and then continued to walk towards the Hyuuga Mansion.

Upon arrival both of them saw Neji waiting outside the gates. "Hinata-sama Hiashi-tousan is waiting for you inside" Neji said as both of them approached him. It was then that Neji noticed Hinata's companion. He immdiately stood infront of Hinata , ready to defend her.

"Who are you?" Neji asked while trying to remember where he saw those familiar blue eyes before.

"An old friend" was Naruto's reply as he just stood there calmly. "So Hyuuga Neji got promoted to Chuunin" Naruto said , noticing the chuunin vest that Neji now wore under his normal attire.

Finally Neji was able to recognize the man standing before him. "Naruto??" Neji asked only to confirm his suspicions. Naruto just nodded and then gave him his trademark Foxy Grin.

"Welcome back Naruto" Neji said after shaking Naruto's hand in friendship. Naruto just laughed and said his goodbyes to the two.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan" Naruto said after giving Hinata a small peck on the cheek. Neji just smirked at this and wave a bye to Naruto.

"Oh and Neji..Don't tell anyone I'm back" Naruto called back as an after thought. Neji just nodded and went inside after Hinata who ran into the house blushing.

Naruto then walked towards his new house which just as Kakashi said right beside the Hyuuga Mansion.

Teacher Meeting

Tsunade sat in her desk while gazing on all of the teachers of the various genin teams. "Team 6 , 7 ,8 , 9 and 10 please step forward." Tsunade commanded.

Mitarashi stepped forward right beside Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asume, Yuuhi Kureni and Maito Gai.

"I, Mitarashi Anko, Jounin teacher of Team 7 appoint Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino to participate in the Chuunin Exams." Anko reported.

"Hatake Kakashi appoints Team 6 to participate in the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi said with a rather bored tone in his voice.

"Hey He can't appoint them He lacks 1 member!" A jounin from behind them complained. Asuma , Gai and Kurenai also began to complain about it.

"Enough!" A voice from behind the curtain called out. Silence suddenly washed over the room as Jiraiya stepped out.

Tsunade looked back and smiled at her teammate.

Realization then came to the Jounin teachers. Soon whispers were heard from the crowd. "So that damned Fox is back" One Jounin said while another said "i thought he died"

BAM. The two jounins, let's call them Bob and Andrew, were thrown into the wall by Kakashi and Jiraiya. Both of them held kunai's to their throats. Bob was sweating like a fountain from the way Jiraiya was glaring at him. Andrew tried hard not to be scared but sure enough the sound of water dripping on the floor was heard. Andrew had peed his pants because of the way Kakashi's kunai was digging into his skin. "He has a name" Kakashi coldly whispered into Andrew's ear.

"So Uzumaki Naruto is back?? In Kakashi's team also" Asuma said while lighting a cigarette. He blew smoke and casually said "Goodat least now Sasuke can have a challenge."

'Riight Naruto a challenge to Sasuke?' Kakashi thought as he remembered the way his student sparred with Gaara.

Tsunade coughed and said "Continue." She was oblivious to what just happend, personally she would have ripped the two Jounins apart for insulting Naruto who had become like a little brother to her.

"Sarutobi Asuma appoints Team 10 Sarutobi Konohamaru , Udon and Moegi to participate in the Chuunin Exams" Asuma reported while blowing some smoke from his cigarette. 

"Maito Gai appoint my explosive team of youthful passion Team 9 Rock Lee, Aburame Shino and Subaku no Temari to participate in the Chuunin Exams" Gai said while giving Tsunade his nice guy pose.

Tsunade sweat dropped at this and motioned for the last of the rookie nine teachers to appoint her team.

"Yuuhi Kurenai appoints Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba , Tenten and Subaku no Kankuro to participate in the Chuunin Exams" Kurenai said.

Tsunade nodded then signed the twelve forms and gave it to the respective teachers.

"Dismissed" Tsunade said adjourning the meeting. Jiraiya followed her back to the office.

When they reached the office Tsunade made Jiraiya sit.

"Okay tell me how did Naruto's training go?" Tsunade said while leaning back in her chair.

Jiraiya gave a sigh and began his story right after they left Genkai's dojo...

Next Chapter: First Chuunin Test, Reunion of old Rivals and a sample of Naruto's bloodline.  
  
Who wants to see Konohamaru beat up sakura please place it in the review...


	6. Chuunim Exam I

The week before the Chuunin Exams went by rather fast. Team 6 had 2 D-rank missions which to Naruto and Gaara were abit too much for them. Hinata didn't mind any of this though since she was with Naruto. Kakashi insisted they do d rank mission so they can work on their teamwork. The three genin had grudgingly accepted the task if only they were given more time to train.

Kakashi gave his approval and even offered to teach them a few jutsus. Naruto yelled really loud when he heard Kakashi said he was going to teach them jutsus not that he needed any. So there they were in the training grounds learning new jutsus and working on teamwork. Kakashi supervised Hinata in teaching her water jutsus. While Naruto sparred with Gaara again only this time Naruto was helping Gaara strengthen his defenses against Naruto's speed[When he is wearing weights].

In this spar Naruto showed them one of the techniques Kurama taught him. The rose whip[Katakana], Naruto seem to be skilled in using the whip too. Gaara was having abit of a problem with defending aginst Naruto's attacks since Naruto ran circles around him literally. So Naruto sparred with him until his sand could keep up with his speed or closer to his speed anyways.

After their daily trainings Team 6 would spend time training. Naruto taught his two new teammates a few jutsus that might be helpful in the exam. During these times Asuma's team would visit them. Konohamaru had grown up abit but still the same old Konohamaru who looked up to Naruto. Konohamaru had followed in Asuma's footsteps and also use those metal knuckles when in close combat. Naruto was really proud of his young friend who was determined to overcome the shadow of his grandfather. Udon and Moegi had grown up too though they relied too much on Konohamaru.

Naruto had made them promise though that noone tell anyone that he was back. He wanted to surprise everyone, so he told them the day before the Exam. "okay tomorrow is the Exam and We'll probably meet up with alot of familiar faces..Don't tell them who I am...i'll go by the name of....Shadow Fang" Naruto said proudly. He gave them a small smile after saying the name that was given to him.

FLASHBACK

Naruto stood in the middle of an Arena. His clothes were ripped apart and blood covered his left side. Naruto was barely conscious while he waited for his opponent. Not far from him stood his uncle Gau Ban in the same condition. Black Wing , Gau Ban's weapon , lay on the ground behind Naruto.

"Are you ready for this Naruto?" Gau said as he began to invoke the Martial Language.

"Hai" Naruto replied as he wasted no time in charging at his uncle.

The fight lasted a few more minutes then it was over. Naruto stood over the unconscious body of Gau Ban the 60th Sevalle of Kuruda.

In the bleachers Jiraiya with Ella beside him cheered for Naruto. Naruto had one the highest honor in the country. The title of 61st Sevalle Uzumaki Naruto of the Shadow Fang

The day Naruto had achieved the highest honor of his family.

End of Flashback.

"Shadow Fang?" The 5 genins present asked in confusion. Naruto scratched his head and nodded.

"Hai Shadow Fang..It is something that I inherited from my family." Naruto replied. His teammates and friends just shrugged and said Okay.

The Next Day 

Naruto stood beside Hinata waiting for their teammate Gaara. Naruto now wore the cloaked over his clothes while hiding his face with a mask like Kakashi. Hinata sat beside Naruto holding his hand. She gave it a small squeeze trying to tell him that she was nervous.

"It's okay Hinata-chan don't worry we'll be alright" Naruto said while squeezing her hand affectionately. Hinata sighed in relief and just waited quietly. finally Gaara arrived along with his two siblings. "Good Afternoon" Gaara greeted after walking up to them. Hinata greeted him with a smile while Naruto just nodded. Gaara understood why Naruto was keeping quiet. Noone must recognize his voice until later.

"Hi Hinata" Temari greeted after walking up to his brother's teammate. She then noticed the cloaked figure standing beside Hinata.

"Hi Temari-san" Hinata greeted politely giving her a small smile.

"Ano..Hinata ..who is that cloked figure?" Temari aked as she observed him from head to foot.

"He's our third member..He arrived about a week ago." Hinata replied.

"What's his name?" Temari asked again, she was rather curious as to who their third member is. Gaara hadn't told them about his new teammate. Not that he didn't trust them. Gaara had changed ever since that fight with the Uzumaki Kid. Sadly they never got the chance to thank him. Little did they know that they would get their chance.

"He calls himself Shadow Fang..He rarely talks to anyone" Hinata replied while trying not to giggle about her little lie.

Naruto suddenly leaned close to Hinata and whispered something to her ear. From the look on Hinata's face the way she was blushing It was probably something personal.

Gaara then told them it was almost time to go so they entered the academy building. Naruto walked beside Hinata while Gaara walked behind them. They silently made their way to the 3rd floor and went inside room 301. They didn't seem to know anyone there so they waited.

After a few minutes teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 began to arrive. Team 10 arrived first they immedaitely began chatting with Naruto and Hinata while Gaara had a rather short conversation with Moegi. The next to arrive was Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba and his canine companion Akamaru entered the room loudly. Tenten and Kankurou following behind him. Kankurou had Karasu strapped on his back. Tenten had change abit..she now wore four buns on her hair and strapped on her back were two Katanas.

Team 9 arrived next with the energetic Green Beast of Konoha Rock Lee , followed by the still silent Shino and a rather pissed off Temari. The last was Team 7 with Sakura and Ino dragging a rather harrass looking Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto smirked under his cloak as he watched Uchiha Sasuke try to disentangle himself from the two love struck Kunoichi. 'Still the same' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Sasuke noticed that Hinata and Gaara were here. He made his way to Gaara and asked "Why are you here?? It's for complete teams only." He smirked coldly at Gaara trying to intimidate him. of course Gaara wasn't imtimidated. "We have a.."Gaara started to explain when he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder signalling him that He'll handle this.

"They have a third teammate" Naruto said after getting in between Gaara and Sasuke.

"Where?" Sasuke asked trying to find someone he knew from their class.

"Your looking at him" Naruto replied while calmly leaning on the wall. Gaara now leaned beside him with his arms cross.

"You?? You must be weak then to be teamed up in that loser team" Sasuke said. Sasuke smirked waiting for the guy to make a move but Naruto just ignored his insult.

"Your pretty cocky for a new guy" Sasuke said shoving Naruto backwards. Naruto although shoved by Sasuke did not even budge. This pissed off Sasuke and threw a punch at Naruto. His fist was suddenly caught in Naruto's hand. Sasuke's eyes widened in pain as Naruto began to crush his hand.

Naruto promptly let go of Sasuke's hand and returned to what he was doing before. Naruto leaned back on the wall. Sasuke stood up his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. Naruto looked up and stared into Sasuke's eyes. 'Gotcha' Sasuke thought as he activated the hypnotizing effect. "For the next hour you will be stabbed by Kunais" Sasuke said while watching everyone's reaction. He was showing them how strong he was. Trying to tell them they had no chance against him.

"Pathetic" was the only reply that he heard from behind him. The voice that had said it was A shocked look was now plastered on Sasuke's face. the Naruto infront of his suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Kage Bunshin' Sasuke thought.as he collapse on the ground. Team 8 and 9 just stood there and ignored what happend to Sasuke. 'Serves him right' were the thoughts that rang through their minds. they had lonng lost their respect for Sasuke and Sakura 4 years ago.

Naruto walked away from Sasuke while giving Hinata and the Konohamaru corps a wink. Konohamaru and his teammates were trying hard not to laugh at Sasuke.

Sakura now rushed to Sasuke's side trying to wake him up. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he got up with a bewildered look on his face. "What happend?" Sasuke asked.

"You were knocked unconscious by that guy." Sakura answered pointing to Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto then got up. "Whats your name?" Sasuke demanded after pushing Sakura away from him.

"When you want to learn someone's name You should give yours first." was only Naruto's reply as he moved towards Hinata and Gaara who had joined the other teams. Ino then silently went to Sakura and helped her up.

Suddenly everybody felt a large amount of chakra approached them... The chuunin examiners have arrived. All the teams immediately took up seats waiting for the exam to start.

"Alright here are the instructions! Each of you will be taken to the next room. In that room you will be tested by an Examiner. you must follow what the Examiner tells you any disobedience of an order will result to failure." Morino Ibiki announced. "Oh yeah and If you decide to quit You can just leave the room." Ibiki said with a sadistic grin.

So each and everyone of them were taken to the next room. Screams of agony could be heard from the room along with curses and sobs of pain. Slowly the number in the first room decrease people were leaving after hearing the horrifying screams. Soon only 20 teams out of 80 were left, the rookie teams hadn't been called yet so they were nervous about the test. Naruto just closed his eyes while thinking about what to do. An idea then came into his head, Naruto started concentrating for a few minutes.

Naruto muttered under his breath. "Gate of Foresight" Naruto then opened his eyes, 3 rings of orange light were spinning wildly in Naruto eyes.

Naruto that set his gaze on the door to the next room. images started flowing into his mind as to what was going on inside. He gave a small smile and deactivated the gate.

Flashback 

"Naruto your bloodline limit is called Gate" Jiraiya explained while showing Naruto the scroll. "Your father could open 4 gates all at once"

Gate   
Type: Ninjutsu  
Effects: This allows the user to activate and open his elemental gate. Each Uzumaki has his/her own Gate. As they progress thru their training they can open multiple elemental gates with training. But the Gate itself has a life of its own. If the user relies on it to much The gate will start to eat the user's soul

[No this is not the Eight Celestial Gates]

End of Flashback 

Naruto calmly whispered this bit of information to the others except Team 7. Chouji just passed the info to Ino and Ino alone. To the rest of them teams they wanted Team7 to find out for themselves since they thought they were better than them. Well Sasuke thought he was better than any of them.

Naruto sighed inwardly 'Sasuke stilla bastard and Sakura is still Sasuke's bitch' Naruto thought as he hid his disgust with the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Shadow Fang" Ibiki called out from the other room. Naruto gave Hinata and Gaara a nod while waving a sort of a bye to the other teams which puzzled them. they didn;t know who he was except for Team 10 maybe.

Naruto entered the room calmly, where Jiraiya and Tsunade sat on a desk while Ibiki stood beside a chair all over the room Chuunins were seated . Ibiki motioned for Naruto to sit which Naruto obeyed. Naruto saw Neji and Shikamaru in the ranks sitting calmly. Well Neji was sitting calmly Shikamaru looked bored and tried very hard not to fall asleep. "Well It's time for your test Mr. Shadow Fang..funny Name you have here" Ibiki said while Jiraiya and Tsunade tried to hide their amusement and stop themselves from laughing.

"Like your name isnt as funny baldy" Naruto replied pulling his cloaked off revealing his real face. Ibiki gasped in shock and surprise at the person who stood infront of him. "Enough of that Ibiki let's begin the test." Tsunade ordered. "Well Naruto your test is to make every chuunin in this room pass out." Ibiki said while trying to hide a sadistic grin. 'This kid will never be able to do it' Ibiki thought. Similar thought went thru the minds of the chuunins in the room. Only two chuunins, a sannin and the hokage knew Naruto could do it.

Naruto looked around the room and saw that every chuunin was male. 'Hehehe I wonder if everyone is a pervert here.' Naruto thought as he stood up and performed his trademark move. 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said creating about 9 shadow clones. The chuunins tense their hands easing for their kunais. What happend next really surprised Tsunade and Ibiki. "Henge!" Naruto yelled along with the clones. PooF smoke appeared all around the room, when it cleared everyone stared at the center of the room. The male chuunins after seeing what Naruto transformed into immediately passed out due to a huge blood lost from Nose bleeding. Tsunade'seyes went wide with shock and began to yell at Naruto.

"BAKA!!!!! That's such a vulgar technique!! Release it now!!" Tsunade yelled while punching a drooling Jiraiya who had pulled out his notebook and began writing notes. Naruto deactivated his technique while laughing hysterically.

"Bwahahahahahaha everyone in this room is a pervert!! including Shikamaru and Neji" Naruto was now rolling on floor laughing.

Shikamaru and Neji did pass out but they immediately recovered and regained their composure. They gave Naruto a glare but couldnt help laughing with him.

Morino Ibiki finally got up from where he fell and said "Shadow fang and his team passes." Ibiki passed out again after saying those words. 'What a devastating techniqe' were his thoughts as he was carried away by Medic-nin.

After that incident Naruto just waited with the rest of the teams that passed for the next exam. Hinata hugged him when Naruto came out of the room. Naruto hugged Hinata in return and gave Gaara a foxy grin. Gaara gave him a smile.

Konohamaru's team had also passed since Konohamaru had done the same thing that Naruto did. Tsunade wasn't please by the way he made the Chuunins pass out but Tsunade let him pass anyways. Out of the eighty left only 20 teams made it since the others failed in knocking every chuunin out.

Now that the 20 teams that had passed were gathered in the room. Genma appeared and told them to follow him. The teams followed Genma who brought them to the Training Area 44.

"The next test is a search and retrieve test" Genma announced.

Next Chapter: The Forest of Death Again? Preliminary Fights

Please vote on the matches please..you already know who passes.


	7. Chuunin Exam II

"The second test is to retrieve these" Genma announced while holding out two colored scrolls from these Chuunins. On cue Ten Chuunins appeared in a puff of ninja smoke. "You may engage them in combat and only inflict minor injury to them or steal the scrolls which i highly doubt anyone can do.. The time limit is 48 hours. Once you have the scrolls head to the tower." Genma said while giving the signal to the chuunins to start. The chuunins then disappeared into the Training Grounds.

All of the other teams that pased the first exam went to their respective gates waiting for Genma to give the signal. The konoha teams were excited about this second exam since they would be going against strong Chuunins. Unknown to them a team from the Hidden Rain was watching them from afar. While the other foreign teams were in their gates ,the Hidden Rain Team were still standing around. "Oi You three better get to your designated gate, the exam is about to start." Genma said pointing to the direction of Gate 5.

The Hidden Rain Team all wore Sakkat and their bodies were hidden in a gray cloak. From under the sakkat one of the Rain-nins had blue skin , he also carried a large sword that was wrapped in bandages. The other rain-nin looked normal enough if it wasnt for the genjutsu he was using. From uder the genjutsu Uchiha Itachi watched his brother and his target Uzumaki Naruto. Their third teammate was the exiled chuunin Mizuki, he had joined the Akatsuki because he wanted revenge on Konoha and Naruto.

"Oi Itachi Do we kidnap the Fox Brat when the test starts?" Mizuki asked in a hushed voice. Itachi under his disguise shook his head.

"I want to see how far my foolish brother has progress before we kidnap Naruto" Itachi replied while Kisame fidgeted trying to hold his excitement.

A loud bang is heard signalling the start of the exam. The chuunins that were guarding the gates opened the padlocks and let the examinees in. Immediately all of the teams rushed in already starting their search for the chuunins.

Team 6 quickly took to the trees after the gates were opened. Naruto in the lead with Hinata on his left anf Gaara to his right. "Hinata-chan..activate your Byakugan and scout for any of the chuunins."Naruto said while he himself used his enhance senses to try and find any of the chuunins. Gaara stopped a for a few seconds and performed a set of handseals.

"Tajyuu DaiSan Shukaku no Me[Multiple Third Eye of Shukaku]" Gaara said quickly deploying the multiple yellow eyes into the air. Naruto nodded to Gaara and the three of them leaped higher into the air for a more good searching point.

"I have found one northwest of here" Gaara said pointing to the direction he just indicated. Naruto nodded while Hinata also stopped and said she found another one not far from where they were.

Naruto thought for a few minutes then said "Let's engage them both" He quickly created two clones and hadone the clones perform Henge to look like Hinata. Gaara created two sand clones one used henge to transform into Gaara's gourd while the other put the gourd on.

The clones then went after the northwest chuunin while the real ones went after the chuunin closest to them.

Upon reaching the area, Team 6 saw that the chuunin closest to them was non-other than Umino Iruka. Naruto smiled after seeing the first person to acknowledge him. Team 6 landed a few meters from Iruka who seem to already know that they arrived. "So you've come to obtain these scrolls?" Iruka said while holding the scrolls out for Team 6 to see. Iruka quickly pocketed the scrolls and quickly went into stance. "You'll have to defeat me to get these scrolls" Iruka said motioning for them to come and get it.

Gaara not wasting any time immediately released his sand and sent it towards Iruka. Iruka quickly evaded the sand by leaping up into a high branch. From there Iruka threw shurikens and kunais at Gaara. The kunais and Shurikens didn't even travel far since they just conncted with Gaara's shield of sand. Iruka quickly leaped out of the as an incoming kunai almos hit him from behind. The kunai was thrown by Hinata who had snuck up behind their former teacher.

Hinata leaped after Iruka engaging him in mid-air with a few punches and kicks. Iruka landed on the ground where he found that sand was crawling towards him. He quickly performed a set of handseals. "Katon:Goukakyou no jutsu" Iruka immediately blew a large fireball in Gaara's direction. The shield of sand stopped the flame but it turned the sand into glass. Gaara immediately shattered the glass looking for Iruka who had disappeared.

Hinata landed on the ground looking for Iruka when a hand shot out from underneath her. "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu!" Iruka's voice came as he pulled the Hyuuga Heiress to the ground. Iruka the leaped into the air but he was pulled back to the ground when arms of sand were holding him. A blur suddenly ran past him and reappeared right next to Hinata who had pulled herself out of the ground.

Iruka quickly looked in his pockets for the scrolls. "Looking for these?" said a voice that seemed so familiar to him. Iruka looked up to see a blond young man holding the two scrolls. Iruka then realized who the blond teen ,standing not far from him, was.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled happily after Gaara had set him on the ground. Iruka ran to Naruto and gave him a brotherly hug. "Good to have you back Naruto!" Iruka said patting Naruto on the back.

"Thanks sensei.." Naruto said while trying to fight the urge to cry. He returned the pat Iruka gave him. Iruka smiled and said "Let's talk after the exam. You still have to finish. Meet me at Ichiraku when the second exam is finish" Naruto gave him a wide grin and replied with a loud yell. Hinata , Gaara and Iruka covered their ears from Naruto's loudness. iruka had missed Naruto's loud voice.

After obtaining the scrolls Team 6 began to move towards the tower, on their way there they met the clones which also had the scrolls. They kept the scrolls just in case they met anyone they know. Naruto then told his teammates that they should hurry up, giving them a foxy grin. Hinata smiled back affectionately while Gaara nodded knowing why Naruto wanted to be first.

Soon the three nins reached the doors of the Tower, they opened the sealed door and entered the dark room. As they stepped into the dark room the lights flickered on. They were met by a chuunin guard who asked for the scrolls. When Naruto handed the chuunin 2 sets of scrolls, he recieve a shocked expression. They were then shown to a room where they could wait for the arrival of the other teams. In the room Hinata immediately went to the bed to rest while Gaara sat on the chair. Naruto excused himself and stepped outside.

Outside Naruto took a stroll around the tower, he took his time in going around until he came to a kitchen. Smiling Naruto immediately raided the fridge for some food. He suddenly felt a familiar chakra approach him. Naruto took the food he needed for his team and began to walk back to the room. POOF Kakashi appeared right infront of him reading Icha Icha Paradise Volume 5. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw the signature of Jiraiya on the cover.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted, giving Naruto a small smile but his visible eye clearly not leaving the book he was reading.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto greeted back while holding onto the fruits and sandwiches he was bringing back for Hinata and Gaara.

Both of them silently walked back to the room with Naruto in the lead. When they entered the room Hinata was sound asleep while Gaara kept on nodding off to sleep. Naruto laughed abit when he saw Gaara trying to keep away. "I'm back with food" Naruto said , tossing Gaara an apple. the apple was caught by Gaara's sand.

Naruto gently shook Hinata away while leaning close and whispering her name. "Hinata-chan..Hinata-chan I brought food" Hinata still half asleep quickly grabbed hold of Naruto's neck and pulled him close to her chest.

"My Naruto-kun" Hinata murmured while hugging Naruto close to her cleavage. Naruto was red as a tomato from embarrassment since Kakashi was watching..and a small trickle of blood was flowing down his nose. Naruto liked the position he was in but not with Kakashi and Gaara around. Naruto was gasping for air since Hinata had a really tight hold.

Hinata then snapped away and was finally aware of what she was doing. She blushed really hard and his her face under a pillow. Kakashi had to fight the urge from laughing out loud. Gaara meanwhile saw the whole thing also and for the first time Gaara grinned widely. Hinata felt really embarass about what she did.

"It's alright Hinata-chan" Naruto said while running his fingers thru Hinata's hair. Hinata hugged Naruto tightly and whispered an apology. Naruto just replied with a small peck to the cheek. At this Hinata's face turn as red as a tomato. A cough from Kakashi brought the couple back to earth.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam and also congratulations on being the first to arrive." Kakashi said , waiting for Naruto's reaction. As if on cue Naruto began dancing around and yelling as loud as can about being first. Kakashi chuckled lightly then said " You should rest until tomorrow." With those words said Kakashi made his exit disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well we better get some rest for tomorrow..Gaara you can have the futon and Hinata-chan You can have the bed" Naruto said while walking towards the couch.

"Naruto-kun you can sleep beside me if you want" Hinata said blushing as she said this. Naruto nearly fainted when he heard this but he quickly regained his composure and gave Hinata soft kiss on the lips.

So team 6 rested while the other teams made their way towards the tower. Night had fallen and only 4 teams had arrived. Team 6..Team 8 , Team 9 and The team from Hidden Rain.

The next day the remaining teams that arrived were Team 7 and Team 10. After the tower doors swung shut , the jounin senseis gathered the teams into the small arena.

Tsunade didn't bother saying the speech about the Chuunin exam is a replacement for a war since the teams that were present knew this already. So a chuunin stepped forward as referee. The chuunin has a really bored look on his face like he wanted to be somewhere else. Nara Shikamaru was going to be the referee for the prileminaries.

First Match: Sarutobi Konohamar vs Haruno Sakura

As the others went up the railing towatch the match, Naruto passed by Konohamaru and whispered something to his ear. Konohamaru grinned happily when Naruto finished whispering to him. Sakura meanwhile was kind of pissed off about his opponent when she suddenly notice Shadow Fang's eyes..they were blue.

'Where have i seen those eyes before?' Sakura thought but she dismissed it as Shikamaru started the match.

"Hey! Your that ugly bitch who use to be Naruto-niisan's Girlfriend!!" Konohamaru pointed out loudly. Sakura gritted her teeth and yelled back "That Idiot wasn't my boyfriend He was nothing!!"

Konohamaru's face suddenly went from aloof to a serious one. Konohamaru lowered his head casting dark shadows over his eyes. "I'll show you an Idiot..You ugly large foreheaded bitch" Konohamaru replied , secretly waiting for Sakura to fall into his trap.

After hearing the words Large Forehead Sakura blew up. She immediately pulled out a kunai from her holster and charge towards Konohamaru. She performed bunshin no jutsu creating two clones of herself. Konohamaru meanwhile pulled out the Iron Knuckles that Asuma had given him. He dashed forward meeting Sakura in the middle.

Both their weapons clashed making sparks fly. but Konohamaru used the two knuckles in blocking Sakura's kunai. Sakura used this chance and punched Konohamaru straight in the face. The force of the punch sent the boy tumbling backwards. "Shika the match is over" Sakura said while walking towards the stairs. In the background he could hear Team 6 and Konohamaru's teammates to stand up.

"Don't you turn your back from me" Konohamaru said as he pushed himself up. His face had a rather large red mark on his face, Konohamaru gritted his teeth then finally settled in a loose fighting stance.

Sakura quickly turned around and leaped at Konohamaru throwing Kunais and Shurikens at the boy. Konohamaru used his iron knuckles to deflect the attack and as Sakura neared him , threw a kick at Sakura's chest. The kick knocked the wind out of Sakura and made her spit out blood. Konohamaru quickly flipped backwards a few feet away from Sakura. Sakura got up her face full of rage. 'I won't lose infront of Sasuke-kun' She thought as she began to perform a set of hand seals while running towards Konohamaru.

Konohamaru not to be out done by Sakura quickly performed a set of hand seals. Konohamaru then said "Kakuremino no Jutsu![Magic Cloak of Invisibility Skill]" which made him instantly vanish. Sakura turned around trying to look for Konohamaru. She immediately heard something coming from behind her. What she saw really shocked her and cost her the match. She saw Sasuke coming towards her with the Chidori when in reality it was just Konohamaru. Sakura started backing away from Konohamaru while performing the Cancelation Technique. Her surroundings quickly changed back to normal but it was already too late.

"Magen:Narakumi no Jutsu [ Demonic Illusion:Vision of Hell]" Konohamaru said then quickly charged forward at the still standing Sakura. 'Thanks Boss for teaching me this jutsu' Konohamaru thought as he rammed his fist into Sakura's stomach. "Rai Ken!" Konohamaru's Lightning Fist immediately began its work on Sakura electricuting her to unconsciousness.

"Winner: Sarutobi Konohamaru" Shikamaru said while signalling the Medic Team to take Sakura away. From the railings Naruto smiled at the results of the fight. 'Figures Sakura still infatuated with Sasuke that she neglected her training.' he thought while he watched the few matches.

[The following fights are boring so ill just say who fought who and who won. also its troublesome to even write about Sasuke when he isnt being beaten up. So please forgive me in these parts]

Sasuke fought against Kiba and Akamaru. It was a short match Sasuke just used Tsukiyomi on Kiba to knock him out. Winner Uchiha Sasuke. From the railings Itachi smiled at Sasuke's development.

Shino vs Kankurou. their old rivalry finally concluded with Shino as the victor.

Udon vs Temari...udon was no match for Temari

Ino vs Moegi Ino used Shintenshin no jutsu to make Moegi give up.

Rock Lee vs Tenten Rock Lee faster than before easily dodges all of the weapons that Tenten throws at him and ends the fight with a single punch to Tenten's stomach.

Everyone was excited about the matches left since the only team left was Team 6 and the Team from Hidden Rain. Team 6 was excited was well since they could feel strong aura's from the Rain-nins. Naruto looked at the Rain-nins and notice something very familiar about the one with a huge sword. 'HHhhmm Where have i seen that before' Naruto thought while letting his gaze settle on the board that was jumlbing up names. The board finally stopped and it showed the next fighters.

7th Match: Hyuuga Hinata vs Mizu ofrom the Hidden Rain[Mizuki].

Hinata quickly went down the stairs where Mizu was already waiting.

"Do your Best Hinata" Naruto yelled from where he stood to watch. Kakashi meanwhile stood behind Naruto , his gaze on the match. Gaara just stared at the ring waiting for the match to start.

"Begin" Shikamaru said while taking a step backwards. Mizu immdately pulled out a large shuriken from under his cloak and threw it at Hinata. Hinata quickly dodged the shuriken by sidestepping to the right. The shuriken soared passed her and imbedded itself on the wall behind her. Mizu quickly performed a justu called Water Whip. He used the whip to capture Hinata and pull her towards him.

Hinata struggled to get loose from the whip but Mizu also used electricity on the whip electrifying her for a few seconds. Finally mustering up all of her strength hinata was able to get loose form the whip. She immediately chagred forward and began using the Hyuuga Style: Jyuuken on Mizu. Mizu evaded some of the strikes but Hinata was able to hit him on the lower abdomen and left side of his chest.

Mizu quickly used mutiple water whips on Hinata but with her Byakugan already activated. Hinata was able to dodge the whips with out any injury. "Stay Still you Wench!" Mizu said while using his water whips in trying to catch Hinata.

Hinata's facial features was then filled with rage. Noone calls her a wench and gets away with it. She then slid into the stance for the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. "You are within my Field of Hakke" Hinata said while gathering a small amount of chakra to her feet to increase her speed abit.

Neji smirked as he watch his cousin use the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou on Mizu.

Hinata instantly attacked Mizu without any hesitation. With the added speed to her feet She was able to catch Mizu off guard.

"Two Hands"

"Four Hands"

"Eight Hands"

"Sixteen Hands"

"Thirty Two Hands"

"Sixty Four Hands"

The last blow sent Mizu crashing into the wall creating a crater on it. Hinata stood there waiting to see if Mizu will still get up.

After a few minutes Shikamaru's voice announced Hinata as the winner.

"Good Job Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered to her as she got back to the upper floor.

The board suddenly stopped at the name.....Shadow Fang vs Uchi Ita of the Hidden Rain..

Itachi smirked as he made his way down the stairs..while Naruto calmly walked towards the arena.

Next Chapter Naruto's Secret Revealed...and Uzumaki vs Itachi...


	8. The Fox vs The Weasel

Shadow Fang vs Uchi Ita of the Hidden Rain.

Those words flashed on the board signaling the fighters for the next match. Tsunade tensed up from where she was sitting, now she could see how strong Naruto had really become. The other Jounin also seem to observe the next fight. Kakashi meanwhile just continued to read his book already knowing the outcome of the fight.

Shikamaru looked at the two fighters infront of him. 'Tck This is so Troublesome..but I wanna see how strong Naruto is' He thought as he gave the signal to fight. The two fighters just stood there staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Naruto waited for Ita to make the first move since he didn't know what Ita can do.

Itachi smirked under his gray cloak and immediately threw a barrage of senbon needles at Naruto. After throwing the senbons , using lightning fast reflexes Itachi performed a set of handseals.

"Senbon Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" itachi muttered as the Senbon multiplied while slicing thru the air. Naruto quickly flipped backwards avoiding the senbons from hitting him. He landed a few feet from Ita who was now charging towards him. Naruto smirked and quickly engaged Itachi in taijutsu , launching attacks to Itachi's upper and lower torso. Itachi quickly countered and blocked some of Naruto's attack while a few punches connected with his body. 'He's holding back' Itachi thought as he winced in pain after receiving a punch in the gut. 'Time to reveal your secret Naruto-kun' Itachi thought as he raised his Sakkat and revealed to Naruto his Mangekyou Sharingan for a few seconds.

Naruto stood there for a moment shocked when he realized who he was fighting. 'Itachi!' Naruto thought as he quickly dodged Itachi's attacks while blocking a kick aimed for his head. Naruto quickly ducked down and sweeped Itachi off his feet. Applying chakra to his fist Naruto then punched the disguised missing-nin in the chest. Itachi flew backwards crashing into the wall. POOF The henge that Itachi was under disappeared revealing his true identity.

The jounins immediately went into action stopping Sasuke from leaping into the arena to fight his brother. Tsunade quickly signalled to one of her guards to get the ANBU team here. Meanwhile she signalled for the match to continue. The Jounins protested and cried out that the match should be cancelled but Tsunade sent them a glare that said She wanted to see the outcome of the match.

Naruto meanwhile readied himself for a battle he wasnt really prepared for. Itachi quickly performed a set of hand seals "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Naruto quickly countered with his own answer to the Housenka a jutsu from Kyuubi's arsenal. He performed a set of rather complicated hand seals and blew out black flames. "Kaku Houou no Mera!" The red and black flames met in mid-air creating a large explosion. Itachi came out of the smoke from the explosion , charging forward towards Naruto.

**Kakuhouou no Mera [Black Phoenix Fire**] - An alternation to the Ryuuka no Jutsu instead this attack creates double the amount of flames with triple the amount of strenght with the flames coloured in black and the flames in the shape of phoenixes

"Amaterasu" Itachi muttered creating the black flames that immediately shot out towards Naruto. Naruto immediately leaped into the air to evade the flames but it caught the edge of his cloak. The cloak erupted into flames making Naruto removed the burning material in haste. He landed at the center of the ring, his hand gripping the hilt of his Katana. From the balcony shocked and surprise expressions were plastered on the genin's faces. 'Naruto!' were the thoughts of 10 genins as they watched the blonde teen fight Itachi.

Sasuke looked on as he saw his ex-teammate fight with his older brother. 'Naruto' Sasuke thought as he tried helplessly to get loose from the the vice like grip of the Jounins. Sasuke struggled to pry loose Gai's hand from his shoulder blade. 'Damnit!' Sasuke thought

Kakashi meanwhile had revealed his Sharingan and was watching the match. 'Let's see how strong you really are Naruto' he thought as he saw Naruto smile and began to mutter a few words under his breathe.

Naruto was tired of playing games it was time to get serious. Now that his secret was revealed He didnt need to hold back so much. Itachi meanwhile also got tired of this little game so He immediately ran at Naruto at an insane speed. The on-lookers only saw a blur running towards Naruto but all the blonde teen did was raise his hand pointing towards the advancing Itachi.

"Oi Itachi! Your not getting out of here without me beating you up!" Naruto yelled loudly as he instantly vanish from everyone's sight.

'Nani? where did he go?' Itachi thought as he felt a fist connect with his face. Itachi flew backwards wincing in pain from the punch. 'He's grown stronger' was only Itachi;s thought as he found himself being kicked into the air. Itachi quickly turned around executing a series of handseals while plummeting towards the waiting Naruto. "Amaterasu Makyou Sharingan" Itachi uttered as a large corona of black flames flew out from his mouth heaing straight for Naruto.

Naruto tried to evade the blast but because of the effects of the Sharingan the blast hit him full force. 'Itai The hurts..Ggrr..Okay time to use fire with fire' NAruto thought as he skidded backwards from the blast. Scorch marks can be seen in his clothes, Naruto then raised his hand into the air his face were void of any emotion.

From where he stood to watch the fight Jiraiya saw the change in Naruto. 'So he's going to use it.' Tsunade looked on curiously wondering what the once loud mouth brat would do. The jounins and the genins were watching shocked at the power that Naruto now possessed. To be in par with Uchiha Itachi ,the most wanted S-rank Missing-nin all over the world, was something not to be taken lightly.

Itachi suddenly a blow hit him in the chest knocking him back. He looked around but there was nothing since Naruto stood not far from him not even moving an inch. Itachi took a step forward and instanty vanished running at a fast pace to attack Naruto. Before he could reach Naruto he suddenly felt multiple blows from all over his bodystopping him in his track. Naruto meanwhile never took his eyes off Itachi , his mouth moving muttering silent words as he used one of the techniques of the Uzumaki Clan.

"That was a Front Skill of the Uzumaki Clan: Clay!" Naruto said as he quickly charged forward aking the offensive. Itachi quickly found himself being attack from all directions as Naruto ran circles around him. He tried to read Naruto's movements but the speed that Naruto went was too much for his Sharingan. Itachi flipped backwards to evade Naruto's attacks and think up of a plan to escape.

Itachi soon found himself facing Naruto's index finger which hand a small orb spinning spinning wildly. Itachi leaped into the air to escape but another Naruto kicked him in the gut and pile drived him into the ground. 'Kage Bunshin? When did he?' Itachi thought as he began to perform a set of hand seals to counter whatever Naruto was gonna throw at him.

Instantly the sounds of a thousand birds started to fill the arena, 'Itachi knows the Chidori!' Naruto thought as he saw Itachi charge towards him destruction following Itachi as he ran with the charged up attack. Naruto quickly charged forward, blue rings of light can now be seen spinning in his sapphire orbs. Itachi smirk since Naruto didn't use his Rasengan to counter the Chidori. 'Heh I win' Itachi thought as he increased his speed the ground he ran on cracking under the pressure of his speed.

What Naruto did next made all of those present in the arena never forget. Naruto leaped backwards when Itachi reached him creating a sort of a gap between the two of them. Blue Rings of Light appeared right infront of the advancing itachi who was shocked from the sudden turn of event. " Gate of Gales : Rasengan Rendan!!" Naruto yelled as he fired the still spinning orb in his index finger. The spinning orb shot toward Itachi at an alarming speed, it then passed thru the rings of light which amplified it making it grow bigger. The orb connected with Itachi's stomach blowing him away from the force of the Rasengan.

Itachi felt the attack start to rip thru his skin , tearing away and completely starting to deplete his chakra. Itachi crashed thru the wall as the Rasengan continued to push him even deeper into the wall. Naruto just smirked and said "Boom" The Rasengan exploded sending Itachi even further thru the thick walls of the Tower. Naruto immediately raced forward and grabbed Itachi's arm from the smoke. "Oh no you don't I'm not done with you yet Itachi!" Naruto cried out as he continued to pummel Itachi with his fist.

Itachi was now struggling to breath as all of his chakra was completely depleted from trying to shield himself fro any further injury. He never expected that Naruto to be this strong and skilled. He always thought that Naruto was an pathetic excuse of a shinobi.

Meanwhile the ANBU team had arrived just waiting for Tsunade's orders to capture Itachi. Hoshigaki Kisame was currently surrounded by 10 ANBU having revelaed his true identity.

Sasuke meanwhile finally able to get loose from the jounin's clutches leaped out into the arena. In his hand the Chidori glowed dangerously as his Sharingan flared to life. The curse seal on his neck already acting up from the way Sasuke's rage consumed him.

Naruto stood a few feet from Iachi who after healing most of his wounds still stood up to fight. Naruto gripped his katana tightly ready to slice and dice Itachi to pieces.

When both fighters heard the distant sound of a thousand birds closing in fast towards them. Naruto immediately leaped out of the way letting Sasuke pass by. "DIE ITACHI!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he poured on the speed , his Sharingan spinning wildly not leaving Itachi from his gaze. He was so concentrated in Itachi that Sasuke didn't see a metalic blur shoot pass him. A Katana was not sticking right thru Itachi's shoulder holding him in place.

Sasuke continued to run the Chidori glowing brightly and the sound getting louder with each step that he took closer to Itachi.

"Foolish little brother" Itachi's voice filled with unbearable pain and anger as his hand shot out and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke quickly pivoted and aimed a kick to Itachi's head but the Uchiha prodigy quickly blocked the kick and at the same time twisted Sasuke's arm. He flung Sasuke backwards towards a pillar. Itachi quickly pulled the katana out of his shoulder gritting his teeth trying hard not to scream in pain. After pulling the sword out , Itachi threw the sword at NAruto who caught it by the tip of the blade and twisted it.

Naruto then grabbed the hilt and pointed at Itachi, anger still in his sapphire orbs. Itachi held on to his wound and said "I'll be back" as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kuso! He got away!!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the unconscious Sasuke. The jounin's soon joined him and brought the Medic to tend to Sasuke. Tsunade strode in checking Sasuke's pulse then told the Medic Nins to bring Sasuke to the hospital. Meanwhile the genins had surrounded Naruto asking him what happend to him. Sakura quickly shoved the other genins away until she came face to face with Naruto.

"Hello Sakura" Naruto said while staring at her coldly. Hinata already by Naruto's side holding onto his arm. The other genins encricling Naruto. Rock Lee giving Naruto a nice guy pose.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura said ass she flung herself towards Naruto but all she met was the floor. Naruto had side-stepped and began to walk back to the other room Hinata following closely behind. He was met by Gaara who just nodded and said they were to report in the arena for an announcement.

The other genins quickly went back while leaving Sakura all alone to walk by herself to the arena. She was hurt by the way Naruto had coldly stared at her and ignored her.

First Sasuke ignores her now Naruto ignores her. 'I thought I was one of your precious people' Sakura thought as she stared at Naruto's retreating back. Sakura sighed and fought the urge to cry as she joined the ranks.

Tsunade , with the Jounin Sensei's behind her, stood on the stage her eyes scanning the winners of the preliminaries. "Good work to all of you and Congratulations to the winners although we are now on high alert since Akatsuki members had ilfiltrated our village. We were able to capture the third member of the Akatsuki group Mizuki sadly Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi escaped" Tsunade announced while reaching for the scroll to display the Finals Match.

"The finals will be held in 3 weeks. So you have time to rest and train for your next matches. Here are the next matches." Tsunade said showing them the scroll for the final matches.

First Match Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto

Second Match: Gaara of the Desert vs Rock Lee

Third Match: Temari vs Sarutobi Konohamaru

Fourth Match Aburame Shino vs Hyuuga Hinata

Fifth Match Ino vs the Winner of the fourth Match

After reading the matches Tsunade dismissed them. The genins immediately piled out of the tower eager to start training for the finals. Naruto with Hinata by his side and Konohamaru corps following behind, started to walked towards the exit when Tsunade's voice called out "Naruto-kun please Stay we need to talk" Naruto whispered to Hinata to go ahead while waving a bye to the Konohamaru Corps.

After giving Hinata a goodbye kiss , Naruto walked with the Hokage towards her office. "What is it Baa-chan?" Naruto asked impatiently. Tsunade lightly punched Naruto on the shoulder for calling her old. They finally reached the office with Naruto impatiently waiting for what Tsunade had to say.

"Well You handled yourself quite nicely in that fight. You even beat Itachi " Tsunade said while ruffling Naruto's hair affectionately. Naruto gave Tsunade a foxy grin which shortly broke into laughter.

"Hehehe Well It was nice of a challenge really Didn't expect my opponent to be him." Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Well i called you here because There is something that belonged to your father which will now be passed on to you. After the Exam you will recieved it" Tsunade said giving Naruto a warm smile.

"Thanks Baa-Chan" Naruto replied giving her his trademark Foxy Grin.

Meanwhile back with the genins

"Man I can't believe Naruto is back!" Rock Lee said while sitting at the ramen bar with the other genins they were waiting for Naruto to come here. Hinata had told them to wait here since Naruto wanted to talk to them. Catch up on old times as Naruto had put it.

The owner of Ichiraku had a huge grin on his face when he heard Naruto was back. His business hadn't been that great ever since Naruto was driven out 4 years ago but now that the boy was back the owner felt a glimmer of hope for his business.

Sasuke who was immediately discharged after receiving treatment from the Medic-nins immediately joined the rest of the genins. he wanted to talk to his blonde ex-teammate. 'How? How did that dobe get so strong in four year?? I haven't even improved much except for my Mangekyou Sharingan and the skills behind it' Sasuke thought as he walked towards the Ichiraku knowing that the blond would be there.

Kakashi meanwhile along with the Jounin senseis were gathered in a room with the ANBU Interrogation Squad in the next room. In the middle of the room Mizuki was tied to a chair surrounded by the Jounins.

"So ready to talk? " Ibiki's voice called out from the shadows. Mizuki glared at the shadows in defiance not wanting to divulge the secrets of the Akatsuki. "Very well with the torture" Ibiki said walking to the other room.

"Anything yet?" Kakashi asked while the other Jounins waited in anticipation about the information being held by Mizuki.

Ibiki shook his head "Not yet..he hasnt craced yet but don't worry He can't last that long." Ibiki said as Mizuki's totured scream was heard from the other room. Kakashi winced in pain from the way Mizuki had screamed.

"Does he have to scream like a little girl?" Asuma said while lighting a cigarette with his lighter. Ibiki shrugeed and said "He was always a girlie kind of man to me"

Kakashi chuckled and lead the ther Jounins to the exit "Let's go we still have to run a search for any other signs of Akatsuki activity.

The jounins quickly leaped towards different directions , to start the search for any signs of Itachi and Kisame.

Next Chapter : Heated Discussion and Training for the Finals.


	9. Preparations

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku Ramen to find all of the genins that he knew were there. They immediately ordered ramen while Naruto told them of his training. Everyone seemed to be interested in Naruto's story.

"After my training with Genkai-sensei Ero-sennin came back with two of my relatives. We traveled to the Kingdom of Kuruda south of the Shinobi countries." Naruto explained while slurping ramen. The genins were listening to his every word , trying to imagine what Naruto had to go thru.

FLASHBACK

Naruto stood in the middle of a stadium in ruins. He wore only a pair of pants that seem to be too tight for him. Across him stood Ella who only wore a slightly loose tank top and panties. Both their arms were bound together by a piece of cloth.

"Are you ready Naruto" Ella asked while sliding into the traditional fighting stance. Naruto just nodded and assumed the same stance as Ella.

Both of them instantly charge at each other running at full speed. Naruto then leaped at Ella aiming a roundhouse kick to her gut. Ella countered this with a kick of her own to Naruto's stomach. The blow sent Naruto rolling backwards stopping only when he crashed in one of the pillars.

'Get up Naruto...Get up..' Ella thought to herself, her gaze not leaving the blonde boy. From the rubble a bloody Naruto got up , his sapphire orbs glaring at Ella with feiry determination.

'Thats it Naruto. Don't rely on your strength..Don't rely on your arms.' Ella thought as Naruto ran at her quickly attacking with kicks and energy attacks using his feet.

"Heh Ella-niisan I'm gonna beat you today!" Naruto exclaimed as he wrapped his thighs around Ella's head and flung her towards the bleachers as he flipped forward. Without waiting for Ella to get up Naruto quickly threw energy attack after energy attack.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK

"So you finally found your family eh Naruto" Kiba said after listening to his friends story. Naruto just nodded with a small smile.

Meanwhile Sasuke had arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen seeing the other genins there. 'This is good Now I can show them that I'm stronger than that Dobe' Sasuke thought as he entered the stand. Everyone was silent when theonyx eyed shinobi entered.

"So the dobe is back...." Sasuke sneered , quickly sitting next to his ex-teammate. Naruto just gruned in reply and continued to eat his 15th bowl of Ramen.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto greeted his voice void of any emotion. The tension between the two could be seen by the other genins.

Sasuke just smirked and replied "Where've you been these four years dobe?"

"Training" Naruto replied pulling out money form his pockets and placing it on the counter. Naruto then turned and left the stand "Later gus..I got to go and start training for the finals."

"Don't you turn your back on me Dobe!!" Sasuke yelled , anger in his voice at the way his ex-teammate just completely ignored him. Sasuke reached out and pulled Naruto back , twisting him around to face him. Sasuke's fist came flying at Naruto's face knocking him backwards a few meters from Sasuke. The other genins watched in a tense atmosphere their breathes held for Naruto's reaction.

Sasuke started laughing at Naruto, then quickly turned to the others and said "This is what your so excited about?? He can't even take a punch from me!!"

Rock Lee got ready to launch himself towards the Uchiha survivor, Kiba and Shino prepared to launch their companions towards Sasuke.

Naruto slowly stood up dusting himself off, after doing this he nodded to the rest of the genins and started walking away , waving a bye to Sasuke.

'Ok That's it I've had enough of his attitude' Sasuke thought as he quickly ran towards Naruto , his hands flying as he did the hand seals for the Chidori.

Naruto heard Sasuke coming towards at a fast pace , the sound of the chirping getting louder and louder. 'Chidori?' Naruto thought as he quickly pivoted to the right and rammed his knee into Sasuke's stomach. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm which held the Chidori and threw him into an alleyway.

"Hehehe Might have gone overboard on that one" Naruto grinned a foxy grin earning him laughs from the others.

'Still the same Naruto' Shikamaru thought as he started to walk away followed closely by Ino. Rock Lee went with Ten-Ten to start training for the Finals.

'Naruto' Sakura thought as she watch her ex-teammate deal with her precious Sasuke-kun like he was nothing. 'Why are so cold to us?' She thought as she dropped to her knees and started crying. A green blur immediately found appeared before her and started to ask her if she was alright.

"Sob No Lee-san! I'm not alright! Sasuke ignores me and now Naruto doesn't even talk to me! sob" Sakura wailed while holding on to Lee's neck.

"Well Sakura-chan..You did punched him when he kept his promise to you..and you help in driving him out of the village" Lee said a matter of factly while carressing Sakura's hair trying to calm her down.

"But..but I didn't really mean to do that I was just pissed off because Sasuke was hurt." Sakura said while trying to recollect her thought on what to do now.

"Well you could try and apologise to Naruto-kun. I'm sure he would forgive you." Lee said while giving Sakura his Nice Guy pose.

"I'll try that Lee-san..Thanks" Sakura said as she got up and left for her house.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still in the alleyway pounding on the brick wall. 'Why? why why must that dobe be stronger than me!!' Sasuke thoughtas he slammed his hand into the wall creating small tremors wit each hit.

'I need to get stronger...to surpass him and maybe the things that once were would return.' Sasuke thought as he made his way back to the Uchiha Manor.

'There should be some more techniques to the uchiha clan' was his last thought as he disappeared in the corner.

Back to Naruto

Naruto had arrived in his new house and had began to rummage thru the library of scrolls and the armory. He found some old scrolls containing techniques that had to do with the Gates. Naruto smiled as he unrolled the scroll and began to read its content.

'Hhhmm...It says here that the Yondaime's name is Shinigami Shin [ God of Death's Heart]' Naruto thought as he scanned some more information about his father.

Somewhere in an unknown location.

Itachi kneeled down , his sharingan eyes looking directly into the ground.

"Was your mission a successful one Itachi?" A voice came from the darkness sending a chill thru Itachi's spine.

"No Sir..The boy seems to have been trained well and is able to use the Shinigami Clans Bloodline :Gate" Itachi reported keeping his head lowered.

"I see so the young Naruto has awakened his inner power..Well no matter as long as the Kyuubi hasn't been absorbed yet we can still go ahead as planned" the voice said while dismissing the Uchiha prodigy.

From the darkness black rings of light were spinning in the man's eyes ."So my young grandson can use the gates..No matter I will gain the Kyuubi's power and have the boy join me" Shinigami Ryu said , a bony hand reaching out to grab his cane from under him.

Back to Konoha

Naruto stood in the dojo practicing a few of the skills he learned in his training.

Konohamaru suddenly came form outside yelling " Naruto-Niisan Train me!!" This earned him a laugh from Naruto who had started kicking an imaginary opponent.

"Okay Konohamaru I'll help you train" Naruto replied after doing a spinning kick executing it perfectly.

"Teach me Kage Bunshin ..and Summoning no Jutsu!" Konohamaru said giving Naruto a scroll which was well worn out.

"What's this Konohamaru?" Naruto saked scratching his head in confusion.

"It's the contract of the apes" Konohamaru beamed proudly at his idol.

"Eerr Okay Konohamaru" Naruto said giving the boy a smile.

"Yosh!" Konohamaru yelled while dancing around happily about being taught by Naruto. Naruto sweat dropped at the way Konohamaru was dancing around. He quickly knocked Konohamaru in the back of his head.

"Let's start" Naruto said motioning for Konohamaru to listen on how to execute the technique. Naruto showed Konohamaru the handseal for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

In the Uchiha Manor....

Sasuke stood outside a small shrine with the Uchiha Clan symbol in the middle of the shrine. On both sides the Mangekyou Sharingan was displayed with the Uchiha Symbol. He closed his eyes accumulating chakra into it. Sasuke then opened his eyes revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

The Sharingan started to spin which caused the Sharingan on the shrine to spin as well. The shrine then moved aside to reveal a hidden stairway. Sasuke smiled as he went down the stairs to a hidden room.

'Tsukiyomi[Moon Reader] Amaterasu[Light of the Heavens]' Sasuke thought about the techniques that the Mangekyou Sharingan offered. 'There has to be more techniques' The Uchiha survivor thought as he reached a room filled with scrolls. In the center of the room on a pedestal was a well worn out scroll which seemed to have a lot of blood marks on it.

"Hell's Wrath?? Nani?" Sasuke thought as he read the scroll carefully.

Hell's Wrath - Genjutsu - A jutsu that brings out the victims worse nightmare and attack him/her mentally. this jutsu may also cause the user to hallucinate about it's own death.

"Heh" Sasuke said as he brought the scroll out of the room and went inside the dojo to start training for the jutsu. 'This should help me show everyone what that dobe really is' Sasuke thought as he closed the dojo doors and walked over to the center where he started meditating.

Hyuuga Clan Manor

Hiashi watched proudly as his first born daughter train for the Final Matches. Hinata stood in the middle of a huge crater which was caused by her Hakkeshou Kaiten.

"Otou-san Shino knows my fighting style so I need something new for an edge in battle" Hinata said her voice with abit of nervousness hoping Hiashi would teach her something new..

"hhmm...I might have something that would work" Hiashi said while stroking Hinata's hair with affection. He was proud of his daughter for getting in the finals. He also knew about her and Naruto , he was just waiting for the two to approach him for his blessing. "Follow me Hinata" Hiashi ordered as he strode into the house towards the attic. Hinata quietly followed Hiashi, her thoughts were on a certain Blonde Genin who held her heart. 'Naruto-kun'

Next Door in the Uzumaki/Shinigami House

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Konohamaru yelled as he created 5 clones of himself that stood proudly next to him.

"Yosh I did it!!" Konohamaru celebrated by jumping around along with his clones. The clones soon disperse due to exhaustion and Konohamaru just stood there waiting for the next training session.

"Good Job Konohamaru" Naruto said while thinking up of a way to teach Konohamaru to summon. 'Ah I know' Naruto thought as he looked around and saw a small pond and a large tree in the backyard. 'Perfect' He thought as he motioned for Konohamaru to follow him.

"Konohamaru have you done the tree climbing exercise??" Naruto asked, taking a seat on a small stool from the corner. Konohamaru nodded indicating that he had done the tree climbing exercise.

"Good..I guess we move to Water walking" Naruto asid as he demonstrated to Konohamaru on the training. "The purpose of this training is for you to know the exact amount of chakra your going to use." Naruto explained as he got back on the edge of the pond.

Konohamaru smiled and took step into the water and instantly falling face first into the water. "Cold!! Cold!!" Konohamaru yelled as he jumped out of the freezing water.

"Well you'll get it soon enough" Naruto said as he went inside to take a shower. "Yell for me once you get it I'll be in the dojo training." Naruto said as he disappeared inside the dojo.

Konohamaru just sighed and returned to the exercise so he can start training for the Summoning no Jutsu..

'I'll show them...I'll show them that I can summon Enma and continue grandpa's legacy!" Konohamaru thought as he concentrated his chakra to his feet.

From inside Naruto watched Konohamaru train..after a few seconds NAruto smiled and then turned around returning to his training. He still had a long way to go before he can trully call himself worthy of the Shinigami name.

A knock on the dojo door interrupted his thoughts, Naruto opened his eyes to find Kakashi standing there. "Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto greeted as he stood up and gave Kakashi a small bow.

Kakashi bowed back and entered the dojo. "So Naruto Want me to help you train??" Kakashi offered giving Naruto a lazy grin. Naruto just smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei Help me train and teach me some of your cool jutsus...and uumm" Naruto said while having trouble saying about the last part..

"What is it Naruto?" The genius teacher asked already knowing the question.

"Could you tell me about my Father and his family?" Naruto asked , his eyes close in concentration.

"Okay Naruto I guess It's time you knew about him" Kakashi thought as he was reminded about his blonde haired sensei.

Meanwhile at the Sound village

Orochimaru glared at his right hand man Kabuto.

"So the Chuunin Exams is being held in Konoha again" The Snake Sannin said while trying to clench his useless arms.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said , kneeling down infront of Orochimaru's throne.

"We must prepare Kabuto..We are going to attack Konohamaru and seize Sasuke-kun and make him join my side!" Orochimaru explaimed as he stood up and walked over to the table where a scroll was layed out.

Orochimaru read the scroll for a few minutes then went back to his throne.

"Just a little more time Kabuto and we will crush Konoha with my new Power" Orochimaru said while Kabuto cowered in fear as a pair of yellow eyes appeared above Orochimaru's throne.

A demonic presence loomed over Orochimaru as he started to meditate. 'Just a little more and I will be able to grasp the full power of the Demon Snake 'Serpentor'

'Soon i will have the power to rival that of the Kyuubi brat' Orochimaru smiled an evil smile as he gave Kabuto permission to leave.

"Gather the men and our allies Kabuto we head for Konoha in two weeks" Orochimaru ordered. He then returned to his meditation as he felt Kabuto leave his presence.

"Soon..Sasuke-kun I will have your body" Orochimaru said as he started to laugh like a maniac.

Back in Konoha at the uchiha Manor

Sasuke stood in the middle of the dojo his eyes closed deep in concentration.

'I have to master this move and prove to them that I am the strongest' Sasuke thought as he continued to concentrate on mastering the jutsu.

Behind him the scroll he brought still had about 2 more techniques that involved the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Next Chapter...The Final Matches .. Orochimaru's Invasion


	10. Rivalry Concluded

The three weeks preparation and training time for the finals went quickly. Most of the residents in konoha wre excited about the matches since all of the fighters were from Konoha. The local town lords and Daimaos began arriving the day before the finals , they wanted a day of peace and relaxation. The Tsuchikage and it's escorts arrived right afer the delegates and began to have a short meeting with the fifth Hokage Tsunade.

Hokage Tower

"Tsuchikage-dono , Welcome to Konoha" Tsunade greeted while offering the Tsuchikage to sit. The Tsuchikage sat down and gave a small sigh of relief.

"I trust your journey was not a stressful one?" Tsunade asked while she surveyed her fellow Kage who seem to be abit tired from the journey.

Earth Country was Northwest of Fire Country and it took about a week's journey to travel.

"No It wasn't a stressful one..rather a troubling one is more like it" The Tsuchikage answered while thinking about the journey that he went thru.

"Oh? How so?" Tsunade asked her curiosity getting the better of her. The Tsuchikage shook his head from the memory and told her some troubling news.

"It seems Otogakure no Sato[Hidden Sound Village] is planning an all out attack on Konoha." The Tsuchikage said a bit of anger and bitterness in his voice.

"Don't worry Tsuchikage-dono If that damed snake plans to attack Konoha..It will have lots of surprises in store for the sound-nins" Tsunade said giving the Tsuchikage a small smile. "So how about a little wager on who wins the finals??" Tsunade challenged , giving her sweetest smile to the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage just smiled and replied "Sure..I hear the Uchiha has become stronger..and the late Kazekage's Son also..I bet on the Late Kazekage's son"

Tsunade just smiled and replied "I'll bet on Uzumaki Naruto! for a million Yen and two scrolls full of fire jutsus"

The Tsuchikage just smirked and said "Hehehe are you sure Hokage-dono?? Very Well then Ill bet 2 million Yen and three scrolls full of earth jutsus and 1 scroll of the Earth Kin Jutsus"

Tsunade just smiled while inside her head a chibified version of herself was swimming in money. She stiffled a giggle and regain her composure. "Well I'm sure you want to get some rest Tsuchikage-dono"

Tsuchikage rose from his seat and gave Tsunade a short bow which she returned. The Tsuchikage then left her office leaving Tsunade to think of a plan defend Konoha against any possible attack from her damned ex-comrade Orochimaru.

That night inside the Shinigami now known as the Uzumaki Manor, the only light that could be seen was in the library. Naruto sat on an armchair reading a scroll.

"This should be a nice technique" He said to himself while reading the theory of the teachnique.

A voice outside stopped Naruto from his studying , he got up and walked over to the window to see who it was.

Hinata stood outside waiting for him. Naruto smiled nad quickly went to the gate to open it.

"Hey Hina-Chan" Naruto said giving Hinata a tight hug which the Hyuuga Heiress returned affectionately.

"Naruto-kun tomorrow's the finals..Do Your Best" Hinata said then she gave Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips which the blond boy returned with equal passion.

After a few minutes of bliss between the two , they finally broke the kiss to catch their breathes.

"Do your best as well Hina-chan" Naruto giving one last lingering kiss to Hinata who was now bllusing as red as a tomato.

Naruto gave her a huge grin which Hinata returned with a peck on the cheeks causing Naruto to blush as well.

"Well I better go Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she backed away and started walking back to her home. "Oh By the way...Tou-san wants to talk to us tomorrow after the tournament" Hinata said as she gave Naruto a smile before disappearing next door.

Naruto smiled and went back inside to rest for the night his thoughts on what Hinata said. 'Hhhmm....I wonder what Hinata's dad wants Oh well I'll find out tomorrow'

The light from the library flickered off as Naruto went to sleep. Dreaming of Hinata and Ramen...

The Finals

Most of the population in Konoha came to watch the finals of the Chuunin Selection Exam. They heard about the Uchiha Survivor and Gaara of the Desert were in the exam again. These guys still didn't know that Naruto was back most of them will be in for quite a surprise.

All of the finalist stood in one straight line infront of the whole stadium. Their faces full of anticipation for the matches to start. The crowds were yelling for the matches to start.

Aoba ,the referee for the finals, nodded as he saw the signal for the first match to start. "Okay Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto please stay while the rest of you stay in the observation area." Aoba said

Sasuke took a step backwards and waited for Aoba to start the match. Naruto was also excited about the match since he wanted to see how much Sasuke had improved.

"Are you ready to lose infront of this crowd Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he took a casual fighting stance.

Naruto just smiled back and replied "By the end of this match I'll have you calling me by my real name."

Sasuke just smirked as he quickly vanished from Naruto's sight , to attack him with speed. Naruto just closed his eyes and listened as the wind around him started to speak to him in a language he could only understand. Naruto quickly ducked down as Sasuke's fist came out of nowhere aimed for his head. Naruto quickly spun around sweeping Sasuke off his feet.

Sasuke pushed himself off his back and launched himself into the air his hands were a blur as he performed some handseals. "Katon Housenka no Jutsu" Sasuke blew the flames towards Naruto who quickly rolled to the right making the flames miss completely. 'Damnit!' Sasuke silently cursed as he landed on the ground.

Naruto meanwhile was waiting for Sasuke to attack again. He was waiting for Sasuke to use the Mangekyou Sharingan or use the more dangerous jutsus that he had.

Sasuke quickly ran at full speed towards Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he remembered the jutsu that Anko taught him. "Senei Jashu!" Sasuke said as he threw a punch that launched three snakes which wrapped around Naruto. The snakes bound Naruto in place making no escape for him from Sasuke's attack. Sasuke smirked as he prepared for the Chidori when Naruto suddenly melted into a puddle of mud. 'Kawarimi?' Sasuke thought as he suddenly felt Naruto appear beside him.

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" Naruto yelled as the ground transformed into a river of mud sweeping Sasuke backwards towards the stadium wall. Naruto smirked as he finished the second set of hand seals. "Doton: Doryuudan" Naruto continued doing another set of handseals as a Dragon's head made out of earth came out of the mud river. The Dragon opened its maw and launched spears made out of earth. Naruto then exhaled spears of flames after the earth spears. "Katon:Karyuudan"

From somewhere hidden in the stands an ANBU recognize the combo. 'Nani?? This is the excat combo that Sandaime did to Orochimaru 4 years ago and the jutsu the boy is doing are Kage level jutsu' He thought as the fight went on.

Sasuke came out of the rubble his clothes torn, his eyes were now red with the three dots spinning wildly. 'Impressive Dobe you manage to catch me off guard..and I copied your jutsus' Sasuke thought as he quickly went back to the offensive.

Naruto quickly blocked a kick with his arm while throwing his own kick at Sasuke's neck. Naruto quickly anchored his foot on Sasuke's neck and started to spin around rapidly while his hands jabbed at random vital points in Sasuke's body. Naruto then released Sasuke with a final spinning kick to Sasuke's head. The kick sent Sasuke crashing into the wall causing dust clouds to spread everywhere. "A Shadow Skill from the Uzumaki Clan: Boomerang!"

The crowds waited in anticipation for the Uchiha to attack again. Sasuke coughed up some blood while trying to shake away disorientation from his head. 'Damnit! Damnit...I guess I'll have to use it now' Sasuke thought as he pulled out some Shurikens from his holster and threw them at Naruto. Naruto leaped away from the incoming projectiles only to meet Sasuke to his left with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Hell's Wrath!' Sasuke yelled as he hit Naruto with a full blast of the Illusion. Naruto held his head , his eyes full of horror and pain. Naruto began screaming in agony while Sasuke just smirked and prepared to finish Naruto off.

From the stands Tsunade watched the fight anxiously, the Tsuchikage said started to laugh and face her. "Looks like I win Hokage-dono" The Tsuchikage said as he pointed to the screaming Naruto.

Tsunade just smiled and said "Naruto will win Tsuchikage and I will win our bet" Her face still showed worry as she continued to watch what was happening down below.

-In Naruto's mind-

Naruto stood there infront of Ichiraku which was close and it said OUT OF BUSINESS. He couldn't find the old man or his daughter anywhere.

"NNOOOOO NOT THE RAMEN STAND!!! NNOOO" Naruto screamed while tears where freely flowing down his face. Naruto tried to calm down but another sign sent him screaming even more. The sign said Ramen Banned. While another said that the ramen business went bankrupt. Naruto started wailing because his favorite food was no more.

Naruto just stood there blubbering about Ramen when a kick to his stomach suddenly brought him back to reality.

-Real World-

'Nani?' Naruto thought as he notice than he was in the air. Sasuke meanwhile was underneath him doing the Shadow Leaf Dance. 'Naruto quickly braced himself for Sasuke's Shishi Rendan. Sasuke then started with a punch to Naruto's ribs followed by a kick to his chest.He suddenly felt Naruto's hand grab hold of his foot and fling him towards a tree. Sasuke felt his ribs break as he slammed into the tree sideways. 'How the hell did that Dobe get loose form the Hell's Wrath?'

Sasuke got up , his hand holding on to his mid-section. He saw Naruto doing nothing but stand unmoving or even starting to attack him. 'Heh I guess I win this time Dobe' Sasuke said as he stared in Naruto's lifeless eyes. "Referee I win" Sasuke said in a arrogant tone , flashing his Mangekyou Sharingan at Aoba.

"The fight isn't over yet" Naruto's voice suddenly called out to Sasuke's retreating form. Sasuke turned around his face full of surprise and anger. There stood Naruto his sapphire orbs blazing in fury at the Uchiha Survivor.

Sasuke quickly flipped backwards and after doing the needed handseals , began to gather chakra in his hands in huge amounts.

Naruto just stood there as a reddish aura began to surface from his body...his sapphire orbs quickly change to a deep red. He quickly paced a hand on a casp on his clothes. Naruto's other hand reaches for his back and pulls out the Black War Boomerang.

A Blood Red star is formed under Naruto as the Martial Language Begins

"I , Naruto , am Invincible.."

Naruto muscles tightened and the ground started to slowly crack. Sasuke meanwhile now held a fully charged Chidori in his hand. When he heard what Naruto just said He started laughing like a madman.

"Noone can survive against my Shadow Skill!"

Naruto eyes quickly went to a deeper red as he clenched his fist tighter. Sasuke began to dash at Naruto with the Chidori causing destruction at it's wake.

"NOONE CAN WITHSTAND A BLOW FROM ME!!!!"

Naruto yelled the last part as he felt the energy wrap around his body. Sasuke was coming in really fast with the Chidori that was louder than the crowd's roar. "I don't care what kind of bull your saying Dobe..You's blabbering doesn't scare me at all!!" Sasuke yelled as he reached Naruto and thrust the Chidori into Naruto's chest but all he hit were clothes and a pile of weights that created a huge crater on the ground.

Naruto appeared infront of the stunned Sasuke and gave him a taste of the Harken. The blow sent Sasuke flying into the air holding on to his chest. Sasuke then turned around to face Naruto but he found that Naruto was gone. 'Where did that dobe go?' Sasuke thought as he quickly performed a series of hand seals. His concentration was disrupted when Naruto used Sword on the unsuspecting Sasuke. Both of them started to plummet to the ground but while they were still in mid-air Naruto performed the Boomerang on Sasuke again.

Nearing the ground Naruto quickly released Sasuke by kicking him towards the wall. Naruto immediately raced after Sasuke , catching the raven haired boy by driving his knee into Sasuke's spine. Naruto then began using the war boomerang on Sasuke hitting him in the arms then breaking the bones. Sasuke screamed in agony as he tried to read Naruto's moves but all he saw was absolutely nothing. He could see where Naruto was and he did not know what Naruto is going to do next.

Sasuke then got up his arms sagging as he tried to move them. His arms were broken they wouldn't respond to his wishes. Naruto then started walking towards Sasuke , his eyes still the same color as Sasuke's Sharingan. Sasuke tried kicking Naruto but his foot was just caught and twisted around till a crack was heard. Sasuke then screamed in agony as he fell down trying to bear the pain.

"Sasuke You already lost the fight even when it started" Naruto said as he neared him. "You should always have maximum respect for your opponent." He continued as realization came into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto gave him a smile and started walking away.

Anger boiled inside Sasuke as he stared into Naruto's back. The cruse seal immediately activated and the black marks spread all over his body , healing his injuries and giving him chakra. "I'm not done yet UZUMAKI!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and charged towards Naruto, in his hand a purple Chidori started to glow brightly and the sound was deafening.

The crowds covered their ears trying to block the sound as they watch in horror. Sasuke had gone berzerk again and was attacking Naruto under the influence of the curse seal.

Naruto sense the evil aura Sasuke was giving off and the purple Chidori that the boy held while racing towards him. Naruto gritted his teeth and sadly thought 'Time to pull out the big guns' Naruto started gathering in his index finger as he ran forward waiting for the attack to be finish.

"Yes Run! Run from me Naruto!! But i will catch you and i will kill you soon!!" Sasuke yelled sending chills down everyone's spine.

Sakura who was watching the fight was crying as she watch Sasuke go berzerk again like last time. 'oh no Please no' Sakura thought as tears continued to pour down her ugly face.

In the observation area everyone was excited as they watch Naruto and Sasuke duke it out. Now they were terrified of what Sasuke had become. Hinata just watched in anticipation to see what Naruto will do.

Jiraiya , who was watching on the roof, shook his head as he saw Sasuke use the curse seal. 'What a pity for that boy using Orochimaru's taint for power.' He thought as he watched Naruto try to wear down Sasuke while waiting for the Rei Gan to be charged up.

Back to the arena

Sasuke had finally caught up with Naruto and was running at him at full speed. Time slowed down for the two of them as each struck with their attacks.

Sasuke rammed his hand towards Naruto's chest but Naruto quickly ducked down causing for Sasuke to miss. As Naruto blasted Sasuke straight in the chest with his Rei Gan. The blast engulfed Sasuke in blue energy before carrying him off to the other side of the arena wher Sasuke met face to face with the wall. Naruto just stood there ready to continue the battle if Sasuke went level two.

Sasuke came out of the rubble his arms limp from the way he collided with the wall. Sasuke then dropped like a ton of bricks hit him as Naruto removed his finger from Sasuke's neck.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto" Aoba announced from the far wall where he stood away from the fight.

The crowds cheered and yelled Naruto's name..The other finalist turned around each other and began giving some money to Gaara and Hinata. They had bet that Sasuke wouldnt be beaten up to badly while Gaara and Hinata bet that Sasuke would be pummeled to the ground and have numerous broken bones.

On the highest stands Tsunade was yelling and celebrating about Naruto's win.

"I win Tsuchikage-dono!" Tsunade bragged while waving to Naruto who returned with a foxy grin.

"There is still Gaara of the Desert Hokage-dono. So don't say you won yet" The Tsuchkage said abit of bitterness in his voice since he wanted Sasuke to win.

Next Match: Gaara of the Desert vs Rock Lee

"YOSH!!! It's MY TURN TO SHOW OFF" Lee's yell could be heard by the crowd who immediately sweatdropped at his appearance. Murmurs from the crowds were heard like 'Hey look it's another one thick browed loud hyperactive nut like that wierdo Maito Gai from 14 years ago'. Gai, who was listening to this, started to break down he started to cry on Kakashi's soldier.

"Why! Why? must i be called wierd??" Gai yelled into Kakashi's ear.

"Eh?? You were saying something?" Kakashi replied completely oblivious to what Gai just said.

'Curse you my eternal Rival once again you thwarted my dreams but no matter My student will beat your student' Gai thought as water splashed on the background. Actually Kurenai and Asuma threw their water bottles at Gai since he was standing up blocking their view.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Konoha, Orochimaru and his forces began to move towards the village ready to destroy it and claim Sasuke for his own.

Along with the sound , Hidden Rain and Hidden Grass nins were following them They allied themselves with Orochimaru after hearing his boast about killing two Kage's singlehandedly.

Next Chapter: The rest of the finals...


	11. Battle of Friends

Thanks to all of the reviewers

but I have one suggestion though..Don't question why Naruto is so powerful or me overdoing the Sasuke thrashing..with your constant yammering about that stuff your ruining the story for everyone. There is a reason why Naruto is powerful and there is a reason why Sasuke is weak at the moment..The fanfic just started and your already complaining about the characters development. The story has just begun..so don't go telling me about it because you'll just be giving me a headache making me loose my concentration on the story..

Hope all of you will understand that this is still my first fan fic and I just started this fan fic two weeks ago so please bear with me.. My story is still young and has not yet begun to reveal the plot..

Eerrr by the way What the hell is a mary sue?? some person said something about a mary sue in his reviews and that's been really disturbing me lately.

Well Anyways heres the 11th chapter.

Gaara of the Desert vs Rock Lee

The crowds roared loudly as Gaara appeared in the middle of the arena via Suna Shunshin no Jutsu[Sand Instantaneous Body Skill] while Rock Lee leaped from the observation booth and land gracefully before Aoba and Gaara.

"YOSH! The Azure Green Beast of Konoha has arrived!" Rock Lee announced proudly , the crowd sweatdropped by Lee's outburst while inside their thoughts 'Yup another wierdo.'

Aoba pushed his sunglasses closer to his eyes then waved his hand indicating that the match has started.

Lee wasted no time in attack Gaara with high speed taijutsu attacks. To his surprise Gaara blocked his attacks with his arms and not his sand. Gaara gave Lee a smirk then brought his hand upwards quickly causing Lee to fly back from the uppercut. 'Gaara-san is not relying on his sand anymore?' Lee thought as he got up and went back on the offensive.

Gaara was feeling abit bored since he had to fight with Lee again, he could have ended the match minutes ago but decided against it. Gaara quickly ducked low as Lee's fist came flying out of nowhere. He then quickly spun around sweeping Lee off his feet.Gaara quickly grabbed hold of Lee's ankle and spun around. Lee immediately flipped backwards bringing slamming Gaara to the ground.

Gaara then crumbled to a pile of sand which quickly started moving towards Lee. Lee backfileed backwards to avoid the advancing sand not even noticing Gaara behind him. "Dance of the Scorpion" Gaara announced as he started to move as fast as Lee with sand encircling the two of them with each stride Gaara took towards the green clad genin.

Gaara began a combo of kicks and punches followed up sand joining in ramming Lee with heaps of sand. The sand formed shackles of some sort on Lee and it held fast and tight disabling Lee's movements. Lee then proved that he could get out of the shackles by doing continues spin kicks. "Konoha Gouriki DaiSenpuu! [ Leaf Super Grand Spinning Wind]" The sand shackles lay on the ground completely dismantled by the thick-browed boy. "I've improved too Gaara-san" Lee said whilegoing into his usual fighting stance.

Gaara just smiled and started on his offensive gathering sand around the two of them. "Desert Golem!" Gaara yelled as a large amount of sand rose from behind Lee and started to take shape. The large amount of sand took the shape of a towering Gaara. Lee could not believe at what now stood before him. The golem started it's attack on Lee by slamming it's huge pair of hands at him. Luckily Lee was able to jump out of the way just in time.

Lee quickly leaped into the air to avoid the sand golem. 'What to do??' Lee thought as he desperately bounced off from the ground then to the wall then back to the ground again in avoiding the golem. 'I know' Lee thought as he healed into the air and loosened the weights on his feet and arms. Lee then swung his right leg towards the golem launching the first of his weights.

His weights hit the sand golem square in the chest creating a hole in it. Lee didn't wait for it to recover and launched his other weights at it in hopes of destroying the golem completely. Unknown to Lee Gaara had planned this all along, he was just waiting for Lee to land so he can capture him and knock him out. Lee had finally defeated the sand golem with a few well placed punches and Konoha Senpuus.

'Yosh! Now I'm faster than Gaara-san now I have the advantage.' Lee thought as he raced towards Gaara with his new insane speed. Gaara quickly smirked sensing Lee's approach at an amazing speed. 'Suna no Tate' Gaara thought as he activated his defense.

BOOM An explosion of sand and blood occured from the way Lee rammed into Gaara's shield of sand so suddenly. Gaara quickly took this to his advantage and wrapped the still dispriented Rock Lee. "Demonic Illusion: Desert Mirage" Gaara said as he sent a genjutsu into Lee's head. Gaara smirked as he turned around after hearing Lee's body dropped to the ground with a thud. Lee was now sprawled on the ground in aheap , passed out due to massive blood loss from the nose bleed.

The Desert Mirage caused Lee to imagine Sakura infront of him dancing infront of him while doing a little striptease.

"Winner: Gaara of the Desert" Aoba announced while he motioned for the Medic-nins to carry Lee away.

Gaara teleported back to the observation area where everybody congratulated him. He took a seat on the floor and closed his eyes waiting for his next match.

Next Match Temari vs Sarutobi Konohamaru

Temari flew down from the observation booth using her fan while Konohamaru just leaped down to the arena in a normal way no flashy entrances.

'Not another brat..but at least She took care of the Sakura-bitch' Temari thought as she held out her huge fan infront of Konohamaru. "Hey Kid This fan has three stars..once those are out Your dead" Temari announced while Konohamaru just smiled and replied "Eerr Okay. Have fun"

Temari's eye twitched at Konohamaru's response. Temari swung her fan at Konohamaru while yelling her attack. "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Konohamaru was blown back by Temari's attack only to transform into a rock after crashing into a tree casing a huge ammouth of leaves to fall of the ground. 'Kawarimi?' Temari thought as she searched for her opponent.

"Ninpou: Konoha Shuriken![Leaf Shuriken]" A voice from above Temari was heard as the leaves from the ground suddenly came to life and started spinning towards her. She quickly dodged a few then countered it with another Kamaitachi.

From the bleachers Asuma watched proudly as Konohamaru executed a high level jutsu. 'Hhhmm he must have sneaked out his grandpa's scrolls again and studied the techniques.' Asuma thought then followed his former students example as he puffed a lot of smoke. 'How Troublesome'

Konohamaru quickly reached for his Iron Knuckles and threw a punch at Temari. Temari tried to dodge the attack but due to not being good in taijutsu, the punch sent her a few meters backwards. Temari griited her teeth and opened her fan abit letting two stars show. Temari was smiling as soon she can use her trump card the Kamaitachi. Konohamaru seeing the second star being shown began to quicken his attacks.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" Konohamaru said as 5 clones of himself appeared beside him. The clones immediately surrounded Temari and started attacking her with a combo of punches and kicks. A sweep from a clone caused Temari to loose her balance and she began to fall. She then suddenly met Konohamaru's foot close up when she was suddenly kicked upward where up in the air a Konohamaru came down holding onto two explosive notes.

Konohamaru then kicked Temari in the shoulder while planting the explosive notes on her legs. "Konohamaru Tai no Bakuhatsu Rendan![Konohamaru's Explosive Combo!]" Konohamaru yelled as he quickly ran away as the explosive notes exploded. Konohamaru grinned as he saw the dust cloud clear to reveal...a Temari that then disapepared in a puff of smoke. 'Bunshin!' Konohamaru thought as he searched for Temari when he suddenly heard her vooice not far from him.

"That's it brat You almost cost my my sexy legs!" Temari yelled in anger , her fan now showing the three stars. She quicklybit into her thumb and started to perform a familiar set of handseals. Konohamaru immediately started to perform his own set of handseals after biting his thumb and wiping it in his hand while praying inside himself. ' Oh please please come out please please be ENMA and not a chimpanzee.' Konohamaru thought as he slammed his hand on the ground.

Temari yelled "Kuchiyose Kirikri Mai![Summoning Double Execution Whirl]"

Konohamaru yelled back with all of his voice "Kuchiyose Enkouou Enma![Summoning Monkey King Enma!]"

POOF The sickle weasel appeared infront of Temari hurling about a thousand sickles towards the smoke that appeared before Konohamaru.

From the stands Asuma was stunned at what Konohamaru just performed. 'What the hell how did Konohamaru learn to summon??' Asuma thought when he suddenly caught Naruto grinning and yelling to Konohamaru. 'Figures Naruto would teach him how to summon'

As the smoke disperse there stood the man size White ape dressed in a jungle shinobi uiform with the Konoha Hitai ite gleaming on it's forehead,.infront of a shaking and silently praying Konohamru. Enma turned around hearing the whispers of Konohamaru and asked "Oi are you the one who summoned me?" Konohamaur opened his eyes and saw the large white ape infront of him. He silently nodded while inside he was yelling shouting that he did it.

"Hhhmm so your fighting Kamaitachi eh? Boy are you good with a staff?" Enma asked while not taking his eyes off Kamaitachi and Temari. Konohamaru nodded said that he had some practice with it. "Good Enough Kid" Enma said as he transformed into the ThunderBolt Staff.

"Let's show these what a Sarutobi can do Kid...My friends told me about you..Your pretty good." Enma said as Konohamaru picked up the Thunderbolt Staff and began whilring it around his head.

Asuma just smiled 'Now It's for the real fight..That kid is highly skilled in using a staff but he prefers the Iron Knuckles though' Asuma thought as he wach Konohamaru attack Temari relentlessly with the staff extending and shortening the distance between them.

Kamaitachi quickly threw some more sickles at Konohmaru but the boy just deflected it with the staff and extended it. The staff then slammed into Kamaitachi's chest knocking him backwards on top of Temari. Temari quickly pushed the weasel off gently and nodded to the weasel for a double effort.

Temari smirked as the weasel threw about a hundred of it's sickles towards the brat. "Dai Kamaitachi!" Temari then unleashed the more powerful version of her trademark move. The force of the winds sent the sickles faster and harder towards Konohamaru. The sickles created cuts on Konohamaru's clothes and skin as the boy tried to deflect the projectiles.

Temari quickly ran to the right while Kamaitachi went to the left to attack Konohamaru from both Directions. Konohamaru quickly thought of a plan to finish the match since he is almost out of chakra due to the summoning. He then saw that Temari and Kamaitachi were ready to attack him again. "Well Enma time to finish this..When they attack i'm gonna jump high but i can;t jump high enough with the thunderbolt staff's weight.

Enma replied "Don't worry I'll take care of it Kid" As he transformed back into the white ape again. Konohamaru waited for Temari and Kamaitachi to attack them.

Temari was panting due to exhaustion and the fact that most of her chakra is almost gone due to the summoning. Only good for one more kamaitachi, she nodded to the weasel signalling for them to attack now.

"Kamaitachi no jutsu!" Temari yelled as she swung her fan full force towards Konohmaru while the Sickle Weasel threw it's sickles towards Enma. Both of their targets suddenly did the unsuspected and leaped into the air. Well Enma leaped high into the air avoiding the attack while carrying Konohamaru.

The Kamaitachi still heading towards it's destination caused the sickled to rebound and head towards the still shock weasel along with the jutsu. PooF The smoke indicated that the sickle weasel was gone.

"Head up!" Konohamaru yelled as Temari chose that very second to look up only to meet Konohmaru's fist smash into her face ,knocking her out.

The crowds then cheered and roared in applause as Aoba announced that Konohamaru had won the match.

"Till next time Kid" Enma said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke while Konohamaru jumped around waving to everybody.

Last Match of the First Round Hyuuga Hinata vs Aburame Shino

Aburame Shino had forfeited because he did not want any of his bugs go to waste in fighting a friend. Hinata started to protest but Shino said he also had come unprepared for the match which was a total lie of course. Shino just didn;t want to poison Hinata with his bugs and hae Naruto angry with him.

Shino had seen what Naruto can do and frankly he was scared not because of his abilities but because his bugs were uneasy and kept on screaming about a Demonic Aura around Naruto when he is pissed off. Shino also didn't want to end up like Sasuke when Naruto was done with him.

Hinata just shrugged and sighed with relief She too didn't want to fight her former teammate and friend.

So the second round matches were as follows

Naruto vs Gaara of the Desert

Sarutobi Konohamaru vs Hyuuga Hinata

Meanwhile northeast from Konoha 4 hours from the village. Orochimar's army marched silently but with haste. Orochimaru smiled as he watched all of his minions that also received his gift. A curse seal and Curse seal Level two. Orochimaru would destroy the Hidden Leaf with his own creaion with a little help from his new found power. Now that the Kyuubi brat was driven out there would be noone to stop him from getting Sasuke.

He ordered Kabuto to quicken the pace of the army and that to be ready for any surprise attack from any leaf-nins. He wanted his plan to scceed this time and not go up in smoke like last time. 'Today is the day that I will be able to possess the perfect body and learn every possible jutsu known to man!' Orochimaru thought as he gaze on his fateful followers.

He will deal with Tsunade himself while his personal guard capture Sasuke and deal with any interference with his battle. He wanted to be able to crush Tsunade's neck with his now healed arms now that he can perform jutsus. He has nothing that can get in his way not even that Suna brat can stop him. The demon shukaku was useless to him anyways that's why he will have someone special deal with Gaara.

Back in Konoha

The fighters were given 30 minutes to rest and regain lost chakra or tend to small injuries. Naruto and Hinata spent the time together , eating a bowl of ramen and waiting impatiently for the next round to start. Naruto was anxious to fight Gaara again. This time it wasn't a spar and he could really be challenged by this fight. While Hinata was a little nervous in fighting Konohamaru..She didn;t want to fight that scary monkey that Konohamaru summoned. It was big..and hairy..like a caveman. Well Hinata knew that if she gave up it would be pointless since she had gotten this far.

Naruto meanwhile felt something in the wind. He immediately closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The wind told him that danger was coming and a scent of a snake lingered in the wind. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he realize who was coming to Konoha. He told Hinata to wait for him for a few seconds while he have a small talk with Tsunade. He quickly teleported towards the VIP Booth where both Kage's were sitting.

"Hokage-sama...Tsuchikage-sama .I have disturbing news" Naruto reported kneeling down on one knee and his head lowered. Tsunade was surprise at Naruto's action and formality. 'At least he didn't call me old hag' She thought as she told the teen to continue.

"I sense Orochimaru approaching Tsunade-sama...The wind has told me that the snake is amking it's way here to Konoha and will arrive in four hours." Naruto reported not even skipping a beat.

"Good work Naruto-kun I'll have the whole village on high alert" Tsunade said while motioning for him to rise. "Now go win the tournament Naruto" She said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. At this Naruto blushed as he teleported out of there and back to the arena where Gaara was waiting for him.

Back with Tsunade and the Tsuchikage. "Will you aid us Tsuchikage-dono?" Tsunade asked while focusing her gaze on the form of Naruto down below. The Tsuchikage nodded and gave her a smile.

"My troops and shinobi are on standby and are ready for battle to aid our allies the Leaf." The Tsuchikage replied while returning his gaze to the macth which would start any second now.

Naruto and Gaara stared at each other not moving an inch towards each other.

"Oi Gaara Let's have a good fight" Naruto said while giving him a foxy grin.

Gaara smiled back sadistically and replied "Sure I haven't had a good fight since we last fought Uzumaki."

So battle between the Raccoon/Badger vs The Fox is about to begin..Who will win??

Next Chapter Second Round and the Finals also Orochimaru arrives...

By the way please vote on who wins on Konohamru vs Hinata match....


	12. End of Battles

Gaara readied himself for a battle he is sure never to forget. This was not a battle to the death , this was a battle for the chuunin title and to who is the stronger between the two former Youkai containers. He closed his eyes letting the sand defenses immediately activate with a mental command.

Naruto watched Gaara activate all of his sand defenses. He quickly drew a deep breathe and performed one of his favorite jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" As five shadow clones appeared right beside the real Naruto each held a black rose. Naruto gave Gaara a small smile as he charged forward followed by the 5 clones. They held the roses high up in the air then swung them in a vertical arc as the rose quickly transformed into the rose whip.

Naruto and his clones surrounded Gaara who had begun to perform sets fo handseals after set of handseals. "Fuuton:Yaiba no Suna Kaze[Wind Element: Balde of Sand and Wind" Gaara said as the wind gathered in his arm and created a sort of blade combined with sand and wind. Naruto quickly used his whip to attack Gaara from every direction. The shield of sand quickly went into Gaara's defense , making it hard for Naruto to actually hit him.

Gaara decided it would be good to be on the offensive rather than defensive so he immediately jumped forward swinging the blade in his hand. Naruto leaped backwards as a cut appeared on his shirt , bits and little grains of sand sticking to Naruto's shirt. Naruto cursed lightly but quickly looked backat Gaara who again attack with his blade.

Naruto flipped backwards to avoid Gaara's attack while he threw a few punches and kicks at Gaara.

Both skidded a few feet backwards , showing evidence of a hit from each other. On Naruto three more cuts were visible on his sleeveless shirt and 2 cut's on each arm. Gaara's shirt had rips on it while cuts and bruises can be seen on his left leg and right shoulder. Gaara smirked at Naruto which earned him a grin from the blonde teen.

"Let's stop playing around now" Naruto said as he quickly sli into the Uzumaki Combat Fighting stance.

Naruto bit into his right thumb and smeared blood on his left cheek. Gaara look a little puzzled at wha Naruto just did but completely ignored it as he himself crossed his arms and waited for the blond teen to attack. Naruto quickly race towards Gaara using his speed in hoping to get pass Gaara's defense. As Naruto closed in on him , Gaara quicly performed a single handseal. "Suna Bakuhatsu!" Gaara said with no emotion as his sand came to life and blew Naruto backwards.

Naruto shook his head in confusion. 'What the hell happend?/ One second he was closing in Gaara to punch him the next second he finds himself stuck up a tree. Naruto quickly got down the tree only to find Gaara standing beside him with a finished set of handseals. "Suna DangoDan[Sand Dumpling Bullet]" Gaara said as clumps of sand rose up from the ground and shot towards Naruto. Naruto quickly the rose whip close to him and begun swinging the whip wildly to deflect the sand clumps being shot at him.

Naruto quickly ran at Gaara, he then flipped forward using his hands to start spinning wildly. "Uzumaki Style Annihilating technique: The Chainsaw!" Naruto yelled as the spinning tornado that he turned into bagen to battle with Gaara's defenses. Gaara meanwhile took the oppoturnity to use his Suna Otori and sink into the ground. Naruto leaped out of the small tornado he created and shot forward towards Gaara.

Naruto threw a punch at Gaara who then crumbled into a pile of sand as the force of the punch cracked it open. 'Nani?' Naruto thought as he quickly closed his eyes and searched for Gaara thru the abilities that Kyuubi gave him. "Found you" Naruto said as he quickly plunged his whole arm into the ground. "Doton: Doryuuha[Earth Element: Earth Dragon Wave]" Naruto yelled as the ground erupted ejecting a very very confused Gaara and a large amount of earth following him.

Naruto quickly pulled out some shurikens and quickly threw it in the direction where Gaara flew. Without waiting for the projectiles to connect Naruto ran towards the wall at top speed. Quickly gathering chakra onto his feet , Naruto began to circle the large arena wall as he continued to run. His hand started to glow darkly as he continued to gather chakra in huge amounts.

Meanwhile Gaara stood in the middle to the arena , his hands were a blur as he worked to finish the long series of handseals for his jutsu to counter whatever Naruto might use on him. Naruto who in the mean time was watching Gaara'a action as his speed increase gradually, quickly used his real speed vanishing from everybodies sight. Gaara saw what Naruto did and immediately slammed his hand down on the ground and yelled out his jutsu for all to hear. "Absolute Offense: Avalanche of Shukaku!"

The sand around Gaara including the ground rose up into the air blue markings interwined with the sand as it continued to rise up into the sky. Naruto meanwhile leap into the air as the jutsu he was gonna do finished charging up. Naruto quickly positioned himself downward ,quickly descending down towards the calm Gaara.

Naruto shot downward like a peregrine falcon would come down from above to catch it's prey. Naruto already noticed that as he came down not far behind him was the huge sand avalanche that Gaara had created. Naruto quickly thought of the next move and smiled abit as he neared Gaara.

"FIST OF ABSOLUTE DARKNESS!!" Naruto roared as his fist connected with Gaara'a shield of sand then pass it and finally hitting Gaara's face. A huge crater formed as the sands crashed down on them. On the last second Gaara and Naruto were engulfed in a veil of darkness.

The crowds were holding their breathes in excitement waiting for both fighters to emerge. Finally the sounds of fist meeting each other was heard from up above. A veil of darkness immediately unwrapped itself revealing Naruto who quickly spun around and drove his knee into Gaara. Gaara quickly reovereed from the attack and commanded his sand to wrap around Naruto.

Seeing as there is no escape from Gaara's sand , Naruto quickly performed a series of handseals. "Katon: Goukayou no jutsu!" Naruto then blew out the large fireball at the approaching sand and Gaara. Both of them plummeted to the ground with loud crashes and a huge dust cloud enveloping the crater that then grew even larger due to the impact from both teens.

Naruto crawled out of the crater, his shirt completely torn apart from the impact of his fall. Gaara meanwhile slowly crawled out of the crater as well. Both of them still had a nice amount of chakra but their strengths and fatigue were getting to them. Gaara hadn't been able to get any sleep because of the excitement. Naruto meanwhile was just plain tired..He didn't get any sleep either.

"Tired?" Naruto asked calmly , his chest rising and falling while Gaara just nodded and slid into a loose fighting stance. "Let's finish this Gaara" Naruto said while he held his hand behind him. The Rasengan started to take form as Naruto continued to gather chakra into the spinning sphere in his hand. Gaara watched Naruto as the blond teen ran towards him at top speed. Not knowing what Naruto might do , Gaara created his absolute defense from the minerals and the sand on the very ground they were standing on.

"Saikou Zettai Bougyo · Shukaku no Tate [Absolute Highest Hardened Defense · Shield of Shukaku]" Gaara said as the fat body of a miniature Shukaku wearing a sand sakkat appeared before Gaara. Naruto just continued on and slammed his left fist into the shield. Gaara smirked as he felt the power of Naruto's punch from behind the shield. 'There was a lot of power in that punch. Good thing I used my shield' Gaara thought as he continued to hold the shield.

"RASENGAN!!" Naruto yelled as he rammed the spinning sphere into the shield. The rasengan, with a power of a thousand typhoons , began to eat away at the sand in the shield. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the burning pain as he continued to push the rasengan deeper into the shield. 'Even the strongest shields can be broken if you attack it's center' Naruto thought as the sand sprayed around him.

Naruto then used his other arm again to attack the Shield. "Berzerk Knuckle!" Dark blue energy covered his fist as he rammed it into the shield. Naruto felt the sands recolleting in the places where it was lost. Naruto closed his eyes and continued to pour on the power as the shield once again began to be destroyed. Gaara was starting to sweat from the way Naruto was attacking him. The shield suddenly exploded as Naruto's Rasengan and Berzerk Knuckle combination finally got thru Gaara's absolute defense.

Gaara quickly took a step back trying to hide his exhaustion from Naruto and the crowds. Most of his chakra including the demon chakra that he held was all used up. Naruto also had very little chakra left from his last attack. Both jutsus had taken much of his chakra and his exhaustion was getting to him. Naruto used all of his remaining strength to speed towards Gaara and punch him with the very very last of his strength. Gaara threw a punch as well at Naruto to try and even up the odds of him losing tha match. Hist fist connected with Naruto's face. Naruto's fist was still flying towards Gaara and connected.

Gaara unable to dodge the attack, flew backwards into the crater rolling to a stop at the center. Naruto was breathing rather hard from his exhaustion.

Aoba immediately announced Naruto as the winner who raised his hand in acknowledgement. The crowd roared in excitement and applauded Naruto's win.

Next Match: Konohamaru vs Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata stood in the middle of the arena thinking about what to do against someone with a summon. Konohamaru meanwhile was abit nervous about fighting Hinata as well. Firstly Hinata was a Hyuuga meaning dangerous in hand to hand combat. Secondly She was Naruto-niisan's Girlfriend and if he beats her up too badly Naruto will beat him up or administer intense pain to him.

Naruto meanwhile just smiled from the observation booth while he rested to regain the lost chakra and strength for his next match to whoever won the next match. Tsunade and the Tsuchikage were watching the 2nd match of the 2nd round to see who wins the match.

Aoba started the match by leaping onto the arena wall and yelling "Match Begin." He didn't want to be caught in the fight of the two.

Konohamaru quickly went on the offensive , by advancing on Hinata with a fury of Kunais and Shurikens. Hinata quickly ducked low and moved her body fluidly trying to evade the projectiles. She also saw Konohamaru charging towards her with a chakra enhance fist. Hinata's Byakugan flared to life as she moved her hand to intercept the fist. Konohamaru quickly spun around ramming his other elbow towards Hinata's face.

Hinata brought her arm to block the attack and throw a punch of her own. Konohamaru also blocked the attack with his left arm while trying to land an attack on Hinata. Hinata easily evaded Konohamaru's attack and threw a few punches and kicks at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru leaped backwards knowing that if he kept on using Taijutsu alone he would eventually lose the match. He quickly performed a hand-stand and quickly spun his body around while arcing his legs in a sweeping motion[Think of Eddie from TEKKEN TAG TOURNAMENT] Hinata quickly jumped to avoid Konohamaru's sweep but she was unable to block Konohamaru's incoming second sweep which knocked Hinata backwards.

Konohamaru immediately leaped forward and quickly performed the hand seals for the jutsu. "Konoha Shuriken!" Konohamaru used his chakra to send the now sharpened leaves to fly towards Hinata. Hinta ameanwhile started to expel a large amount of chakra from all over her body. She waited for the leaves to come closer to her.

"HAKKESHOU KAITEN!" Hinata yelled as she started to spin like a top as her chakra deflected the leaf shurikens and created a small crater after stopping her spin. Hinata immediately charge forward at Konohamaru. The boy quickly was thrown into the defensive as he desperately moved backwards trying to evade Hinata's deadly strikes and chakra enhanced fist.

Konohamaru quickly leaped into the air his hands moved on their own as he completed a series of hand seals. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu[Water Element: Grand Waterfall Skill] Konohamaru wince in pain as he created the water form his chakra that immediately created a spiral as it shot towards Hinata. Hinata tried to defelct the water technique but the speed of the water was too much for her.

Hinata spat out water as she got up on trembling legs. Konohamaru meanwhile was tired from the huge chakra usage. Hinata quickly went back on the offensive as she aimed a palm strike towards Konohamaru's chest. Konohamaru meanwhile reach out using reflex alone and caught Hinata's hand. He quickly pushed Hinata back only to meet Hinata's heel which sent him flying backwards.

From the stands Hiashi watched his eldest daughter fight with pride and determination. His gaze immediately went towards the observation booth where Naruto was cheering on both fighters to give it their best. 'My daughter has gained her confidence because of Uzumaki Naruto' Hiashi thought as he returned his gaze on the Arena where Konohamaru and Hinata were on their last strengths.

Hinata knew that her only chance to win the fight was to use the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou on Konohamaru. Konohamaru meanwhile knew that the only way to win was try and knock Hinata out. Konohamaur took a deep breathe and began to quickly gather chakra into his fist. 'This is my only chance to have a battle with Naruto-niisan.' Konnohamaru thought as he felt the winds on his fist began to roar like a raging tornado.

Hinata quickly went into the stance for the jutsu he was about to perform. "You are within my field of Hakke!" Hinata announced as Konohamaru just lowered his gaze and charged forward surprising the Hyuuga Heiress in his boldness to take on the most devastating technique of the Hyuuga Clan head-on.

Hinata not wanting to disappoint her opponent quickly begun her attack. Konohamaru also ran with all of his remaining strength and chakra. Konohamaru reached Hinata first adn threw his desperate attack at the still advancing Hinata.

"KAISER KNUCKLE!" Konohamaru yelled as he rammed his fist into Hinata's stomach causing the Hyuuga to wince in pain for a few seconds. Hinata ignored the pain as she started her own attack on Konohamaru.

"Two Hands" Hinata let her body move faster for better results.

"Four Hands"

"Eight Hands"

Sixteen Hands"

"Thirtytwo Hands"

"Sixtyfour Hands"

Konohamaru flew backwards from Hinata's final attack. He held onto his chest as he flet himself start to loose consciousness. 'Kuso I guess I won't be fighting with Naruto-niisan today' He thought as he coughed up a bit of blood and collapse on the ground.

Hinata meanwhile was celebrating that she was going to win the match when she watched Konohamaru fall to the ground. She leaped into the air when the pain from her opponents attack came back with a vengeance. She tried to pour chakra into the pain from her stomach but she had run out of Chakra to heal herself. Hinata took a step forward towards Konohamaru when her vision started to blur.

Hinata fell backwards , her back hitting the ground with a hard thud as she lost consciousness.

Hiashi and the crowd were at a shock as to what just happend. The crowds stood up in an uproar demanding what happends now. Aoba inspected the two downed fighters to see if both of them are alright. He checked for their pulses and found that the two were merely resting. Although Konohamaru suffered from internal injuries due to the attacks , Hinata suffered a wound in her stomach and a few bruises here and there.

Aoba stood up fixing his sunglasses as he took one look at Tsunade and nodded. "2nd match Draw." The crowds cheered since the fight was still abit enjoyable.

Tsunade and the Tsuchikage immediately went down to congratulate Naruto in winning the tournament. Tsunade was very happy about winning the bet although in the back of her mind She knew something is wrong since she won. Remember If she starts winning there is bound to be something wrong that will occur. The fighters were given time to rest before they were presented to the crowds and judges.

Meanwhile on the border of Fire Country.

Between the border that was now in shambles as a large snake slithered thru the thick forest. Not far from the gigantic snake was the sound army with their faces covered by a mask. Orochimaru rode on top of the huge snake as Konoha came into view. 'It's time' Orochimaru thought as he signalled for Kabuto and his troops to advance. "Commence the attack!! Take no Prisoners and Leave no Leaf-nin Alive." Orochimaru ordered as he prepared himself to battle the 5th Hokage and maybe some other Kage from the other villages.

Back at Konoha

Naruto was celebrating his win in the tournament although he wanted to fight Konohamaru or Hinata since he wouldn't backdown from any challenge. Tsunade has a huge grin on her face and was hugging Naruto tightly while saying something about winning a bet.

Merrymaking before a Storm Hits....Orochimaru is almost at the gates of Konoha..will Konoha fall this time?? Watch out in the next chapter

Please vote to who gets the Chuunin Rank...


	13. Father vs Son : Snake vs Fox

All of the fighters that participated in the Chuunin Selection Exam stood infront of the Hokage and a rather down Tsuchikage. Naruto stood beside Hinata while Gaara and Konohamaru stood beside the couple. Ino ,Temari,Shino, Lee and Sasuke stood along with the four. Ino had lost her fight with Hinata earlier on. She had come prepared in fighting Shino but she never expected for Hinata to win.

Tsunade gaze proudly at the Genins that had pass the selection exam. With a nod from the Tsuchikage , Tsunade pulled out a scroll which contained the results of the exam.

"Congratulations to all of you who participated in the exam..All of you performed well but not all will be promoted. " Tsunade announce while she carefully read the scrolls contents. As if on signal the Jouning teachers appeared behind the two kage's along with the Chuunin Examiners.

"The 5 Shinobi villages and also the minor villagers would like to announce that the following Shinobi's are hereby promoted to the rank of Chuunin." Tsunade said while watching each one of their reactions. All of the participants were fidgeting impatiently , they were anxious to know who were promoted. "Gaara of the Desert , Hyuuga Hinata , Sarutobi Konohamaru ,Rock Lee , Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino are promoted to Chuunin."

Naruto was shocked when he heard all of the names that were called out. Sasuke smirked as he recieved his Chuunin Vest wearing it proudly over his Uchiha clothes. "Hah Even if you defeated me dobe i still win since I've been promoted and not you" Sasuke said while showing off his vest to Naruto. Naruto meanwhile was fuming inside , he glared at Tsunade trying to ask why he wasn't promoted. Tsunade gave him a smile and gave a cough to get the attention of the newly promoted chuunins.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Tsunade said with authority and a commanding voice. Naruto stood at attention immediately noticing the tone of Tsunade's voice. "Your strength surpasses that of an average chuunin or even the most skill chuunin. I cannot promote you to Chuunin" Tsunade said while looking straight into Naruto's sapphire orbs. "This is the first time in the history of the Chuunin Exams that a Jounin is promoted. Uzumaki Naruto you are hereby promoted to Jounin" Tsunade said giving NAruto a big smile while handling him the Jounin Uniform. All the others were shocked by this new development and looked at Naruto in admiration.

'That dobe surpass me again! Why must I be so weak' Sasuke thought as he glared darkly at Naruto. Not able to take it anymore Sasuke protested "Why is that Dobe promoted to Jounin when we are only promoted to Chuunin??" Sasuke demanded while glaring at Tsunade. "I would say It's because your close to him. Your playing favorites." Sasuke accused pointing his finger at Tsunade. Tsunade's eye twitched trying to calmy herself and trying to stop herself from breaking everybone in the Uchiha's body. Naruto meanwhile was seconds away from ripping Sasuke's throat out for insulting Tsunade.

At this point the Tsuchikage chose to interrupt the arguement "It was not her decision to promote Uzumaki-san to Jounin. It was the Feudal Lord's decision to promote him. We are not the judges that make the decision concerning who gets promoted. The Feudal Lord saw it fit that Uzumaki-san surpasses the expectation for a squad leader." The Tsuchikage glared intensely into Sasuke's eyes and then continued "You Uchiha Sasuke are hereby stripped of your rank of Chuunin and demoted back to Genin..It was a mistake promoting you..You lack manners and you show no respect to your superior."The Tsuchikage said firmly while Tsunade was still angry at the way Sasuke accused her.

"Tsunade-baachan..Don't demote Sasuke to Genin again..he deserves to be a Chuunin even though he lacks manners." Naruto said reasoning with Tsunade to persuade her. Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded , a vein had popped out of her brow. She opened her eyes and started to yell at Naruto.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME!!!" Tsunade yelled loudly at Naruto while the newly promoted chuunins and genins cowered in fear. Sasuke also cowered in fear upon hearing Tsunade's voice.Naruto meanwhile was laughing loudly and began to dance around happily. Hinata joined in after a few leaps then everybody else joined in. Sasuke meanwhile stood there shocked at what Naruto just did for him. "Thanks...Naruto" Sasuke said to himself then joined in on the celebration.

Tsunade meanwhile along with the Tsuchikage left the stadium followed by a few Jounins and Chuunins. "Begin phase 1 and 2 of the plan" Tsunade said as the shinobi;s behind her disappeared with a puff of smoke. Kakashi meanwhile didn't poof out, he remained behind Tsunade waiting for any orders. "Summon Naruto and the new chuunins to my office immediately" Tsunade said as she heard the alarm go off.

Back at the stadium

Naruto and the new chuunins were celebrating by laughing and making plans to go to Ichiraku. Kakashi arrived just in time to stop them. "Wait..Tsunade-sama said to go to her office now..We have an emergency" Kakashi said as he teleported out of there. Naruto suddenly remembered what he told Tsunade before his fight with Gaara. Naruto and those who knew a teleporting jutsu immediately vanished from the stadium.

Meanwhile at the gates of Konoha.

Orochimaru had arrived on top of Manda while he sent other gigantic snakes to deal with the walls of Konoha and it's guards. His sound shinobis immediately leaped into action attacking the defending leaf-nins. Kabuto was in combat with some leaf-nins while Orochimaru and Manda attacked the gate itself creating a huge hole on it. The other snakes separated from each other and went on separate directions causing havoc.

Back at the tower, Tsunadewas preparing for Orochimaru's arrival while discussing the course of action with the Jounins and Chuunins new and old. "We are under attack by the Sound. They are making their way to this place but luckily I was able to initialize the old plan of the Sandaime. In the third phase this is what we do Sasuke we know that Orochimaru will be after you. So you are to be guarded by three ANBU's and Gaara of the Desert. Konohamaru take Sakura and Ino to the east part of Konoha and lure the sound-nins to the trap there. Hinata your job along with Neji is to contact the Hyuuga for battle. Shikamaru I leave the Nara clan and Akimichi clanto you. Jiraiya and I along with Naruto will deal with Orochimaru. Kakashi you and the other Jounins take care of the rest of the sound-nins. ANBU Squads 1 to 24 when the signal is seen DRIVE the sound out of our village at any cost." Tsunade said while nods of understanding where being shown by everyone.

Tsunade meanwhile gaze out of the tower to see the large form of Manda making their way. "We don;t have much time..Move!" Tsunade ordered which the nins immediately did disappearing from Tsunade's sight. Only Naruto and Jiraiya stayed behind , their breathes held in anticipation. Naruto meanwhile suddenly sense the chakra of a demon. Naruto quickly closed his eyes and used Kyuubi's bloodline to commnicate with the elements.

The winds begun to communicate to him about an ancient evil that now surrounds Orochimaru. The Snake Demon Serpentor , A demon that rivaled the power of Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes shot wide open in shock. He realized this was the demon that Kurama spoke of. He quickly prepared himself for a battle of a life time. On his arms the Black Dragon tattoo and the Fox like Tattoo in his right arm started to glow as if excited about the upcoming fight.

Tsunade quickly threw Naruto a package she got from her desk. "Put It on Naruto..It was your fathers" Tsunade said as he watched Narto quickly tear the wrapping away to reveal the Yondaime's cloak. Naruto quickly put the cloak on and felt the gravity's pull maximize 50 fold. 'Nani??" Naruto thought as he tried to move his body. He pulled the cloak off and folded it quickly. He placed the cloak in a small gate he opened. "It's too heavy I'll wear it later." Naruto said as he sensed Orochimaru arrival. Manda tore thru the Tower's wall ripping it to shreds.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Both Tsunade and Jiraiya yelled as they summoned the Slug and the Toad into the fight. The battle of the Legendary Sannins was about to begin when Orochimaru suddenly did something else. "Kuchiyose Edotensei!!" Orochimaru yelled as four coffins began to arise from the dark portals. Orochimaru had summoned the 4 Hokages while he stood on top of Manda. Orochimaru immeiately place seals on the back of their heads before the Third and Fourth would attack him.

Naruto meanwhile growled in anger at the way Orochimaru just summoned the past Hokage's not even paying any respect to the dead. Naruto quickly leaped out of the way as Manda lunged at him. He flipped backwards away from Manda's huge head. "Tsunade-baachan...You and Jiraiya take care of Orochimaru I'll take care of the four Hokage's" Naruto said as he set his eyes on the fourth. Naruto knew that the fourth would be the most dangerous.

Orochimaru was shocked when he saw Naruto standing beside Jiraiya and Tsunade. 'That Kyuubi Brat! I didn't expect him to be here' Orochimaru thought as he and Manda prepared to fight. meanwhile on Orochimaru's arm a seal over his Summoning Tattoo started to glow. POOF Manda began to grow even larger than before.

Naruto vs the 4 Hokages

'Okay this is bad..I gotta go against The Old man and My own Father not to mention the two Hokage's in blue and red.' Naruto thought as the 1st and 2nd Hokage used Kokuangyou no Jutsu while the first used Mokuton: Jukai Koutan to bind Naruto. Naruto struggled to get lose form the vines as the third attacked with a Katon: Karyuu Endan on him. Naruto quickly forced chakra all over his body to form a protective shell from the flames.

A familiar sensation suddenly surrounded the 5 fighters. 'Oh shit.....Dad just had to open his gates' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes to find blue rings of light appearing infront of him. Naruto quickly tore off the vines and used Kawarimi to escape the Yondaime's attack. 'What the hell am I going to do?? I can't fight 4 Hokages!' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to dodge most of the 4 hokage's attacks.

Naruto quickly created 5 Shadow clones to help him fight. He sent two to deal with the 1st and the 2nd and the other 2 for the third hokage. The real Naruto stood along side a shadow clone to deal with the fourth. Naruto charged forward aiming a flying kick to hte fourth's head The fourth evaded the kick and threw Naruto towards a building. The clone was able to connect a punc with the Yondaime's chest. Naruto got up from the rubble and went back to attacking the Fourth.

Meanwhile the other clones were actually giving the 3 other hokage's some trouble. The 4 clones used all of the chakra that they had to overpower the Three Hokages. One clone threw a punch at the Thirds torso creating a whole in it but due to the jutsu's effects the wound just regenerated. The clones regrouped and thought of a plan to defeat the hokage's but it was a 50-50 chance of failing. They knew that they had to finish the fight soon.

Meanwhile the real Naruto was having trouble with the Fourth Hokage. 'Okay What to do What to do??' Naruto thought as he dodge to the right evading a stream of fire that came from the Fourth. He quickly spun around and landed a nice sweeping kick at the Fourth Hokage causing the man to fall on the floor. 'I'll have to fight seriously now' Naruto thought as he ran at the fourth quickly throwing a punch at the man's mid-section. Naruto then took a step backwards and launched a fury of rose petals towards the Fourth.

The petals began cutting up Fourth's skin as the man made his way towards Naruto. In his hand was theh Rasengan spinning wildly and the sound of a thousand typhoons surrounded the area where they were. Naruto silently cursed himself as he prepared his own Rasengan to challnge the creator of the very technique. On the tip of his fingers miniature spinning spheres started to form while on his palm three spheres spun wildly. The three spheres were the size of pingpong balls.'I hope this is enough' Naruto thought as he charged forward meeting the Fourth in the middle. 'I won't lose!' Naruto thought as he went to his full speed.

Naruto vanished from the Fourth's sight while the Fourth leaped into the air in trying to find Naruto. Blue Rings of Light formed under the Fourth while Three other rings of light appeared in a triangular formation. Each of the rings represented the 4 elements that the fourth controlled. 'Oh great This is what the Fourth was famous for..to be able to open four elemental gates. Offensive and Defensive.' Naruto thought as he appeared above the Fourth to ram the Rasengans in his hand. The fourth immediately thrust his own Rasengan at Naruto's Rasengan.

A flash of blinding light and a thunderous roar of a thousand Typhoons engulfed the surrounding area. The three Sannins paused in their fight because they felt th power being displayed by the Father and Son. Naruto was breathing heavily from the last attack. The fourth had pulled back slightly on the last attack knocking Naruto out of the way. 'I have to seal their souls..' Naruto thought as he quikly used the Tree of illusions to bind the 4 hokage's in one spot.

'Please forvie me for what i'm about to do' Naruto thought to himself as he wiped a single trail of blood on a scroll. His blood started to spread all over the scroll forming kanjis nad symbols. "Sealing Skill: Soul Entrapment" Naruto said as he place his hand before the scroll pouring chakra on it. A ghostly hand came out of the bloodstained scroll and reached out to the 4 Hokages. The hand reached inside their bodies and began to pull out the souls. The fourth suddenly started convulsing as his gates opened up and change to their negative form. 'Shit..Dad's the Negative gates..' Naruto thought as he braced himself for the damage that was about to occur.

Meanwhile back to the Sannins

Orochimar was outnumbered by the two Sannins. Manda lay motionless behind him , Gamabunta's dagger deeply imbedded right thru it's mouth pinning him to the ground. Tsunade and Jiraiya were panting heavily , Gamabunta and Katsuyu lay behind them motionless as well. Orochimaru was holding Kusanagi by the hilt while he waited for both to attack him. Without waiting for their attacks orochimaru wiped some blood on Kusanagi's blade. From the blade dark marks appeared on it the kanji for Demon Snake appeared. Orochimaru quickly raced the newly powered up Kusanagi into the air. From the ground a large snake erupted and encircled Orochimaru. It wrapped around him and seemed to melt into his pale skin.

"Mwahahahahaha So This is what it feels to have demon chakra" Orochimaru announced as he tested his new power on his two forner comrades. "With the Demon Snake Serpentor blessing me with his power I am unbeatable!" Orochimaru said as he rammed the Kusanagi right thru the unsuspecting Jiraiya. Jraiya coughed up blood as he tried to pull out the blade. Tsunade immediately went to help Jiraiya pulled the blade out. Blood dripped on the ground as Jiraiya lay on the ground , his life slowly being taken away from him. Tsunade started doing healing jutsu on Jiraiya trying to stabilize the wound and stop the bleeding. "Don't Die on me now Jiraiya!!" Tsunade screamed as she furiosly tried to heal his wounds.

"How Touching" Orochimaru sneered as he raised the Kusanagi to finish off Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Konoha falls Today!" Orochimaru yelled as he swung the sword downward towards a crying Tsunade. The Kusanagi was met by a Katana and a war boomerang stopping it's progress. Naruto had arrived just in time to stop Orochimaru from killing both Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"You!" Orochimaru yelled as he was pushed back by Naruto. "You've thwarted my plans for the last time Brat!" Orochimaru said as he prepared to finish off Naruto with a Kinjutsu but Naruto who was now completely pissed off didn't care what Orochimaru did to him. Tsunade had stabilize the wound and was currently watching Naruto's back. Jiraiya meanwhile was trying to tell Tsunade to get the hell out of there before Naruto lost it.

"Tsunade get us out of here Naruto's pissed off and the last time that happend Thousand were killed" Jiraiya said while trying to raise his body. Tsunade meanwhile carried Jiraiya with her remaining strength to a distance. Kakashi Gai and Asuma had arrived to assist Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sasuke had also joined in to help. All of them saw Naruto literally glowing with Red Chakra.

"Kyuubi's chakra is leaking out This isn;t good" Kakashi said preparing to use a sealing skill incase something went wrong. Jiraiya held his hand as if to say no. He shook his head and explained to those present. "That chakra is Naruto's ....It seems the seal that Yondaime placed on him had done it's job in absorbing Kyuubi. In exchange for the Kyuubi's soul Naruto recieved Kyuubis powers including the Kyuubi Bloodline" Jiraiya explained while wincing in pain. "The last time Naruto was pissed off was back in Kuruda where he defeated a thousand soldiers from invading the city." Jiraiya said shivering at the memory.

Back to Orochimaru and Naruto.

"You are no macth for me brat! I have fused with the Demon Snake Serpentor..i am blessed with his powers While you still have that Kyuubi sealed inside of you!" Orochimaru taunted as he finished forming the necesarry handseals. "Kuchiyose Edotensei!" Orochimaru yelled as he tried to summon the Hokage's again. Naruto just glared at Orochimaru , his once sapphire orbs were now replaced by the blood red eyes of the Kyuubi.

"Your summons wont come" Naruto said simply as he held out the four scrolls which contained the souls of the Hokage. "These are suppose to be respected and yet you tainted their clean souls with your evil!" Naruto screamed angrily a wave of red chakra bursting out of his body creating a small crater from where he stood. Naruto then held out Black Wing and His Katana apart. The blades were shown to Orochimaru as he charged towards the teen. "Uzumaki Kinjutsu: Dance of the Hell Blades!" Naruto yelled as red chakra poured into the two weapons changing the black and silver blades with a tint of red.

Ororchimaru countered with his Demonic Kusanagi in parrying Naruto's attacks. Naruto began to spin and slash wildly at Orochimaru using the two weapons to cut Orochimaru's defenses. Ororchimaru saw a vulnerable spot in Naruto's attack and lunged forward. The Kusanagi piercing thru Naruto's sides. The teen grunted in pain as he held the sword tightly in his hands. 'That hurt!' Naruto thought as he executed a double slashed at Orochimaru followed by a kick to Ororchimaru's chin.

This sent Ororchimaru flying backwards from Naruto's attack. Naruto meanwhile didn't want the snake a chance to retaliate. He quickly raced after Orochimaru using the two weapons to stop Orochimaru. Orochimaru saw his chance and swung the Kusanagi upward meeting the Katana's blade. the Kusanagi cut thru the Katana causing the broken blade to fly into the air. The attack sent Naruto skidding backwards he looked at his now broken sword. 'Kuso now what do i do??' Naruto thought as he saw a laughing Orochimaru begin to advance on him again.

Naruto quickly blew out a small sigh as he figured out to do. Ororchimaru leaped high into the air as he performed a jutsu which enabled him to wrap snakes around his Kusanagi. "DIE BRAT!!" Ororchimaru yelled as he descended towards Naruto.

'Shit no time!' Naruto thought as the bandages on his arm quickly unwrapped itself and black flames flew out of the teen's arm. "EN SATSU KOKU RYUU HA!!" Naruto yelled as he unleashed the fury of the King of Evils on a very very shocked Orochimaru.

"IMPOSSIBLE!! how can this brat control that!" Ororchimaru said as the black dragon began to burn him with its flame. Ororchimaru glanced sideward and saw Sasuke standing with the others. 'Perfect' Ororchimaru thought as he braced himself for impact.

Kakashi and the others were shocked to no end at what Naruto just did. "What is that thing?" Sasuke asked as both of the Sharingan users activated their eye abilities. 'Kaakshi and Sasuke soon found out that the move could not be copied at all. Jiraiya meanwhile was trying to see what was happening. They wanted to know if Ororchimaru has been defeated.

Naruto meanwhile knew that even if he unleashed Jaou on Orochimaru the snake would still be able to stand up. He waited for Orochimaru to appear above the smoke since the battle wasnt over yet. 'I better go all out now.. I have to finish off the fight now!' Naruto thought as he tried to sense Orochimaru's presence.

BOOM Ororchimaru flew out of the rubble and towards Sasuke. Ororchimaru used his tongue to capture Sasuke by the throat squeezing tightly on his neck. Orochimaru flew out of the battle area as four of his personal guards appeared beside him. Sasuke was struggling to break free from Ororchimaru's tongue but Ororchimaru was using some sort of poison that began to sap Sasuke's strength and chakra.

Naruto went after Ororchimaru to try and get back Sasuke. Ororchimaru's four guards quickly created a diversion to allow their master to escape. The ANBUs were in hot pursuit on Ororchimaru's trail but the remaining sound-nins that were still alive stopped them on their tracks. Naruto let out a roar of frustration as he fought his way out of the masses in trying to catch up with the fleeing snake.

Orochimaru held onto his prize as he squeeze Sasuke into unconsciousness. 'Soon i will have my perfect body' Ororchimaru thought as he leaped form tree to tree towards his lair.

"NO! DAMNIT!!" Naruto screamed as he slammed his hands on the ground causing tremors to shake the crumbling buildings. Tsunade placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "don't worry Naruto we will get Sasuke back" Tsunade said as she went to check on the wounded. Jiraiya meanwhile limped his way to Naruto and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Dont worry Naruto we will get the Uchiha back..if we can't.." Jiraiya's voice trailed off. Naruto already knew what would happen if Sasuke wasn't taken back. Naruto got up from where he was kneeling down and began to walk back towards the Village Center. Bodies were scattered everywhere Leaf-nin and Sound-nin combined. Some Stone nins were lying here and there.

Orochimaru had captured Sasuke and escaped with a torn off arm and a few major burns. Naruto had really caused Ororchimaru some major damage.

Orochimaru was cursing as he winced in pain. ' Damn that Kyuubi brat! That technique tore off my arm!! Now i only have on arm and It will take months even years to regrow this arm. once again someone has stolen my jutsus from me!' Ororchimaru raged on as he waited for the rest of his troops to return back and perhaps Kabuto would come and heal him. unknown to him Kabuto was still in the Leaf village.

Kabuto was pinned on the wall by a huge hand made out of sand. Gaara had captured Kabuto who was trying to escape the battle earlier. ANBU had arrived to bring Kabuto in which Gaara gratefully handed over the spy. "He has lost the use of his arms" Gaara said calmly as he started to walk towards the Tower for any further instructions.

The INOSHIKACHO teams helped contribute in the battle while the Hyuuga's wasted the Sound-nins in the front gate. The Aburame clan had helped the Inuzuka Clan in wiping out those Nins that entered the village.

Tsunade was abit happy since minimal loss and damage happend to the village. The lost of Sasuke to the enemy still was a big blow to their forces. Tsunade wanted to immediately dispatched some nins to recapture Sasuke but now was not the time.

Orochimaru was enraged when he found out that Kabuto was captured. Now he had to wait for a year for his whole arm to regrow. He was an idiot when It came to healing jutsus the only thing that Orochimaru failed at. Orochimaru placed Sasuke in a secure cell where the Uchiha won't be able to escape. Orochimaru will have to place a brainwashing jutsu on the Uchiha survivor for the boy to be in his control. He needed to contact Serpentor again and demand more power and to heal him but with out both arms to perform the summoning jutsu he could not do it.

Naruto meanwhile requested that he go obliterate the Sound Village and bring Sasuke back but Tsunade denied him the permission because they had to fix the village first and gather their forces. "Don't worry Naruto Ororchimaru can't do any jutsus with the way you tore off his arm It will take him a year to regain that arm unless he has a medic which i doubt since we have his righthand man" Tsunade said , her gaze only on Naruto who still hasnt changed his clothes.

Naruto gave a sigh in defeat and said "Fine I'll go change and begin training. I know that Orochimaru won't rest until he gets Sasuke's body." Naruto said as he teleported out of Tsunade's office . Tsunade gave a sigh of relief and went back to work , Jiraiya meanwhile just stood leaning against a wall waiting for Tsunade to speak.

"Go with Naruto Jiraiya..Finish his training....We don;t have time" Tsunade ordered not taking her eyes off the papers. Jiraiya just nodded and followed Naruto towards the teen's house.

Next Chapter...Fire invades the snake's lair only to find a transformed Orochimaru...

Please vote :

Sasuke will die and Ororchimaru gets his body

Sasuke is brought back by Naruto but Sasuke has a secret that may caused the downfall of Konoha's strongest Ninja.

Sasuke escaped Ororchimaru's jail and is ambushed by Akatsuki members to be used to capture Naruto and Gaara.


	14. Escape and Hydra vs Kyuubi

Please excuse for my long update..This was suppose to be due on Tuesday but My stupid cousin's classmates came over the house and closed my Wordpad deleting the story. So I had to restart all over again.

On with the Story:

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in total darkness. He tried to get up but a pain behind his head made him fall back. A slow and painful headache throbbed thru his head. Sasuke held his head in pain trying to ease it. 'Kuso what the hell did that snake do to me??' Sasuke thought as he tried to get up again , this time taking two steps before the pain came back three times as much. 'Bah! Might as well rest until this pain is gone...I have to escape this place...That damned snake....Orochimaru....' Sasuke thought as he just rested his body.

In his throne Orochimaru felt Sasuke awaken as Sasuke's chakra signature become more noticable. he got up from his throne and began to walk towards Sasuke's cell which was kept in the lower grounds of his Lair. Orochimaru peered inside the cell to find Sasuke sleeping his hands clutching his head. He smirked at the sight and went back to his throne. On his way to the higher grounds he told two jounins to guard the cell at all times.

Sasuke sensed Orochimaru leave the area to be replaced by high level chakra signatures. Sasuke tries to move around again , this time the pain in his body easing abit. 'Kuso not enough strength..but at least the pain is almost gone.' Sasuke thought as he crawled back to the wall , leaning on the cold ground to stay upright. While resting his body and regaining his strength Sasuke thought up of a plan to escape the cell without alerting Orochimaru of his absense.

Meanwhile not far from Sound Village....

Two cloaked figures were making their way towards the village. Both of them were the same height but the only difference was their hair and eyes. Momochi Shoichi and Kaguya Fuuma. Both of them were A rank missing nins of the Hidden Mist.

"We better start using stealth..We do not want to alert that treacherous snake about our arrival" Fuuma said as he signalled for Shoichi to use Kirigakure no Jutsu for some cover. Shoichi just nodded and proceeded to perform the said jutsu to conceal their presence.

"Can we enlarge the target?? destroy the whole village?" Shoichi said as the thick fog enveloped them by it's thickness.

"No Are mission is to kill Orochimaru ..The Akatsuki council's orders" Fuuma replied as he motioned for them to speed up on their assigned mission.

"Heh..your no fun..I wanted to slaughter some of Orochimaru's minions" Shoichi replied as his hands itched for the swords covering his body. A multiple sword user Momochi Shoichi ,younger brother of Momochi Zabusa was the 7th Swordsman of the Mist.

Kaguya Fuuma the last of the Kaguya clan, a master of the Hone jutsus that the Kaguya clan was famous for. Fuuma unlike his older half brother Kimimaro was not dying. Kimimaro died because he was not a pure blooded Kaguya. He did not possess The genes of a true Kaguya clan member which had a special seal on their backs that limited the blood loss during doing the clan jutsus.

Fuuma knew that Orochimaru had taken Kimimaro which was a big mistake. The only cure for Kimimaro was with the bone seal which secrets could not be found. Orochimaru never thought of looking for it in the Akatsuki. Fuuma also had a hidden agenda with Orochimaru. He heard of Kimimaro dying because of the seal that Orochimaru place on him. The seal only made Kimimaro's deterioration to hasten.

Back to Sasuke.

Sasuke had finally gotten his strength back and started his plan on escaping Orochimaru's lair. Sasuke peered into the cell door but an electricity jutsu caused him to fly back. Crashing into the wall , Sasuke immediately got up and dusted himself off. The guards hearing the sound quickly went to investigate what was happening. Sasuke had hidden himself on the ceiling by sticking to it using chakra.

The guards immediately opened the door searching for Sasuke around the room. Sasuke allowed himself to fall on the ground , twisting his body in mid-air to land directly infront of the two guards. His Sharingan flared to life as he began the hypnotizing effect of his bloodline limit.The jounins unprepared for a simple hypnotising attack took full blast of the effects. Two soft thuds are heard as both Jounins fell on the floor. Sasuke immediately created a simple genjutsu of him still being held captive inside the room.

Sasuke quickly created two clones Shadow Clones a move that he had copied from Naruto. he didn't use it much thought because the technique took too much of his chakra. He then made the clones perform henge transforming into the two jounins. He was only following Naruto's example during numerous times but..He soon found out that a medium size amount of chakra is taken away from him.

Sasuke went to the higher grounds looking for a way out of the place. He quickly came to a room filled with scrolls and people crucified. 'What the hell is this place??' Sasuke thought as he took a scroll out and unrolled it. Sasuke found a scroll with sound jutsus and various Sound amplifying weapons. Sasuke gave a small smile and took three more scrols from the shelf and placed it in his pockets.

Sasuke then took a small bag filled with sound amplifying weaponry. ' This should be handy for me and the leaf' Sasuke thought as his attention was caught by a large scroll. He quickly took the scroll out of the shelf and strapped it to his back. He had to hurry now since he felt the Snake was going back to check up on him again. He quickly exited the room and began his escape.

Sasuke quickly began his escape from Orochimaru's lair , hugging the shadows and clinging to walls in order to avoid detection. Sasuke quickly used an open window to escape the building on to find three Chuunins standing on the roof with their backs turned to him. Sasuke ducked low and crept towards the side as he quickly leaped onto another roof. Sasuke then began to run towards the gate..well he hoped it was the gate. Not far off he saw a dense fog rolling in on the village.

Sasuke suddenly felt like he was in this situation before. Shrugging it off, Sasuke quickly quickened his pace heading into the fog. Sasue held onto the kunai holster he had taken from the two jounin guards. Sasuke could sense two large chakra signatures in the fog, he smirked at the thought of disposing of any strong enemies.. Sasuke also felt his chakra return to him as both his clones were destroyed by Orochimaru. 'Kuso He found out' Sasuke thought as he leaped onto a tall building and ran for his life.

Sasuke immediately felt the presence of the two strong shinobis hiddn within the mist. Sasuke quickly went into a fighting stance being careful not to tear the string that held the large scroll strapped to his back along with the bag of weapons. He could see blurry figures moving towards him, they seem to be taking their time in entering the village.

Soon Fuuma and Shoichi were visible to Sasuke who now held two kunais in each hand. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he observed the two mysterious nins that arrived. 'Hidden Mist Missing-nins..' Sasuke thought as he noticed the slashed on the forehead protectors. A smirk formed on his face as he readied himself for a battle.

'tck..A brat...and judging from his forehead protector..a leaf-nin. Must be a spy' Shoichi thought as he pulled his cloak off to reveal a large sword strapped to his back. "A brat wants to fight me..The 7th Swordsman of the Mist : The Executioner" Shoichi said as he flexed his muscles and grasp the hilt of his sword tightly.

Fuuma meanwhile was observing Sasuke's movements and seem to recognize him from somewhere. "Shoichi..deal with him quickly but be careful he seems familiar" Fuuma said in a hushed tone as he ran past Sasuke in blinding speed.

A maniacal grin appeared on Shoichi's face, he had wanted to fight in a long time. Shoichi quickly charged forward as he drew his sword. The blade was a pitched black color and it seem to have kanjis written on the blade. On the hilt , skulls attached to strings which were tied on the hilt. "This sword is a heavy sword which need tremendous strength to be used!" Shoichi yelled as he performed a one handed seal. "BloodSide Bolt" The kanji began to glow an eerie red as Shoichi swung the sword down as he neared Sasuke. Sasuke quickly sidestepped to the right and whirled around , landing a devastating kick on Shoichi's spine. Shoichi dissolved into a puddle of water while a red bolt of chakra came out of nowhere.

Sasuke suddenly unable to move got hit by the bolt sending him flying backwards with electricity coursing thru his body. Sasuke skidded a few meters backwards smoke covering his body. 'Kuso that strange attack seem to have damage my inner coil system' Sasuke thought as he got up and spat out blood. His sharingan once again flared to life revealing the location of his opponent.

Shoichi meanwhile not knowing who he was fighting, appeared behind Sasuke with his sword held high in the air. 'hehehe Executioner a sword that damages the internal organs and the inner coil system as well' Shoichi thought as he swung the sword down only to find that his target changed into a log. 'Kawarimi?' Shoichi thought as he whirled around only to meet Sasuke's fist. Sasuke quickly took hold of Shoichi's arm and pull him towards him.

Sasuke channeled a bit of his chakra into his fist enhancing the power as he smashed Shoichi's face sending him knocking backwards. Sasuke quickly waited for Shoichi to get up as he prepared for a teachnique to perform on Shoichi. Sasuke closed his eyes as he thought of the perfect torture to end Shoichi's life.

Shoichi finall got up, he felt that his jaw was dislodge and it was broken. 'This brat is something else..he is strong..heheh much better to kill him ...This is for breaking my jaw' Shoichi thought angrily as he charged forward spinning Executioner above his head. 'Time to die brat!' Shoichi thought as the sword began to glow red and blood started to shoot out of the sword. 'Blood Sacrifice Dance: Piercing Execution !' Shoichi thought as blood from his heart started to be pumped into the sword and is solidified making the blade of the sword longer.

Sasuke meanwhile finally looked up opening his eyes to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan. Shoichi's eyes went wide in shock as he neared Sasuke and performed a very very quickly horizontal slash sending blades made out of blood flying towards Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he quickly evaded the blades and looked straight into Shoichi's eyes. "Uchiha Secret Technique:Hell's Vengeance " Sasuke silently said as he sent Shoichi to his death. "For 72 hours you will be the receiving end of your own techniques" Sasuke said as he walked away from the screaming Shoichi.

Blood suddenly came out of Shoichi's pores , the blood vessels that were hidden under his skin burst from the skin. Shoichi writhed in pain as everypart of his body , his blood solidified. Executioner lay next to the dying Shoichi , the blood flowing from its master was being absorbed by the blade.

'Interesting' Sasuke thought as he moved to picked up Executioner. The sword's hilt began to to heat up as Sasuke's hand made contact with the sword. On the blade a spinning Sharingan appeared on top of the blade. 'The lost sword of the Uchiha Clan...The Executioner' Sasuke thought as he swung it around trying to get use to thr swords weight. The sword seem to be abit lighter than before , and It seem to radiate with power because of its meal.

Sasuke smiled as he sheathed the sword with the sheath he took from the dead Shoichi. Sasuke then started to leave the gate of the hidden sound when a large snake burst out of the building behind him. On top of the snake stood Orochimaru now in Fuuma's body , a sinister grin was plastered on Orochimaru's face as he saw Sasuke.

'Time to test my new body' Ororchimaru thought as he ordered the snake to bring him towards Sasuke. Sasuke meanwhile was having trouble trying to move , the way Orochimaru was smiling it was terrifying. Sasuke's Sharingan began to spin as he saw Orochimaru perform a set of hand seals. Sasuke quickly leaped backwards avoiding the fangs of a second snake that had appeared behind him. Sasuke gritted his teeth as sharp pain course thru his body. his internal organs were damage and he was almost out of chakra because of the Hell's Vengance.

Only a miracle could help him now..All he could do right now is keep on evading Orochimaru and knwoing his current condition. He sure wasn't going to last long. Sasuke did not want to use the curse seal because it would make Orochimaru's job easier.

FLASHBACK

_"Uchiha Sasuke...Orochimaru does not want to give you power to defeat your brother..You are a fool if you think that snake will do such a thing." Tsunade said as she explained to him Orochimaru's true purpose in giving him the curse seal. Sasuke was in a hospital bed , chains strapped around his body while seals were taped all over the chains preventing Sasuke from escaping. _

_"Orochimaru wants your body..and by submitting to that seal that snake gave you..You are closer to being killed by him than killing your brother. If he succeeds in obtaining your body..Your soul is lost and konoha will have to kill your body to stop Orochimaru." Tsunade said as finished her explanation. Tsunade got up from her chair and turned around to leave. _

_"Oh and Uchiha..be thankful Naruto brought you back..be thankful someone believe that your not a traitor" Tsunade said in a very sad voice with a bit of anger lingering in the last part. _

_Sasuke didn't know about Naruto being driven out until Sakura told him when she visited him. Sakura told Sasuke about her being the cause of Naruto driven out. _

_This caused Sasuke to yell and call Sakura a bitch and an annoying whore. Sasuke was angry with his actions and he wanted to prove to everyone that he is still strong with out the curse seal. Sasuke regretted trying to kill Naruto. Sasuke regretted on turning his back on the leaf. It was a very very grave mistake on his part._

_Sasuke trained and trained vigorously after he was discharged by the hospita although he was in constant watch by ANBU and his new sensei Anko. _

_Kakashi had disbanded the original team 7. Kakashi was disappointed in Sasuke and especially Sakura._

_"Orochimaru only wnats your body" Those words fueled Sasuke's anger and plunged himself into training, preparing himself if ever Orochimaru tried again. _

END of FLASHBACK

Sasuke braced himself as the snake coil its scaly body around him. The snake began to crush Sasuke's body while Orochimaru continued to perform hand seals. Orochimaru was going to perform some sort of jutsu on Sasuke which would ensure him of the Uchiha's body. Sasuke tried to move his body but the Snake's hold was too strong. Sasuke quickly concentrated knowing of only one solution although it was going to be a huge risk and a huge amount of his Chakra.

"Amaterasu" Sasuke said as he launched a large black fireball directly into the snake's body. The snake instantly caught fire and began to burn to a crisp. Sasuke quickly twisted his body in mid-air as he landed on the ground. Sasuke's breating was heavy and he was really low on chakra now. He needed to escape this place and return to the leaf. The leaf was the place where he can find the power to restore his clan.

"It seems you are out of Chakra sasuke-kun..Surrender now and I will grant you power.." Orochimaru said as a smile formed on his pale lips. Orochimaru was ready to place the brainwashing jutsu on Sasuke. He only needed to capture the Uchiha Survivor to be able to finish the technique. Orochimaru lunged forward trying to grab hold of Sasuke. Sasuke quickly leaped to the side avoiding Orochimaru's outstretch arm.

'I can't keep this much longer...My body is taking it's toll in using the Sharingan and the jutsus' Sasuke thought as he continued to backflip andd leap away from Orochimaru's glowing hand. Orochimaru was getting closer to his goal. a little more and he will have Sasuke. Sasuke desperately tried to move away from Orochimaru but each stride he took , Orochimaru came closer.

Sasuke quickly threw some kunais to distract Orochimaru and hide in the treetops. He didn't get far as Orochimaru was once again was hot on his tail. Sasuke was silently trying to find a way to escape Orochimaru when he suddenly felt a huge amount of chakra coming their way. He quickly leaped to the side as a large fireball flew past him right into Orochimaru.

Sasuke quickly looked towards the direction from where the Fireball came. As the smoke cleared Sasuke saw a team of Leaf nins. The Leaf-nins composed mostly of Chuunins and lead by two Jounins. A flash of pink , silver and yellow notified Sasuke who his rescuers are. Sasuke quickly leaped towards the team of Leaf-nins knowing now he has hope.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto's voice rang out from above as he handed Sasuke a soldier pill. Sakura , Shikamaru and Neji landed beside Sasuke quickly encirlcing him in a defensive array. Kakashi appeared infront of them with his Sharingan revealed to all. Naruto stood beside Kakashi in a fighting stance , his eyes never leaving the now battle ready Orochimaru. "Sakura , Shikamaru take Sasuke out of here and notify the others where we are." Naruto ordered as he nodded to Kakashi,

"Aahh well if it isn't the fox brat" Orochimaru said as he activated some sort of seal on his arm. Scales suddenly grew out of Orochimaru's skin and a cobra's crown appeared on his head. "Let's see how you can match me with my new body and the blessed power of the Demon Snake Serpentor." Orochimaru said as the Kusanagi materialize in his hand.

Naruto pulled out his newly forged katana and the war boomerang. His sapphire orbs glared at Orochimaru's now yellow slits as he tried to predict the snake's next move. Naruto quickly threw the War Boomerang at Orochimaru as he himself charge forward. Kakashi meanwhile following behind Naruto with a Raikiri held in his hand. As Naruto neared Orochimaru he quickly twisted his Katana to the right , The Kusanagi was quickly brought up to parry the sword from hitting it's target.

Orochimaru pushed his Kusanagi forward to impale Naruto but the teen just spun around in an arc the War Boomerang appearing in his hand. Naruto quickly brought his arm down in a downward slash grazing Orochimaru;s arm. Acid began to pour out of Orochimaru;s scaly skin which latched onto the War Boomerang and some on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto leaed backwards , howling in pain as the acid began to eat away some of his skin.

Naruto quickly used his chakra to heal the wound on his arm. Kakashi meanwhile appeared beside Orochimaru with the Raikiri shining brightly. He thrust his arm into Orochimaru's shoulder but bones suddenly shot out from Orochimaru's skin stopping the technique from piercing him. Kakashi tried to escape but Orochimaru took hold of his arm and implaed him with a bone sword.

Naruto heard Kakashi's pained scream as he rushed to his former teacher's side. He quickly threw a seed at Orochimaru who just laughed at what the teen just did. Naruto quickly picked up Kakashi and leaped away from the distracted snake man. Orochimaru meanwhile started to perform a series of handseals , while a kanji on his back flareed to life.

"Makyou Kuchiyose:MaOni HydraDemonic Summoning: Evil Demon Hydra" Orochimaru yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground. A dark portal appeared before him as a gigantic creature crawled out of the portal. A gigantic purple Hydra stood up baring it's fangs to the world. Orochimaru climbed on it's back while instructing the monster to attack his prey. "Find Sasuke and that Fox Brat!" Orochimaru ordered as he stood on the Hydra's back.

Naruto meanwhile saw Orochimaru's summon and knew he had to get Kakashi to safety. He sense some familiar chakra signature to his right. Naruto quickly moved towards the familiar signature as fast as he could. Soon he saw the team that he brought with him. Sakura was hunch over Sasuke tending to some of his wounds while Shikamaru and Neji stood guard. Hinata , Chouji and Lee were there waiting for him. Naruto quickly placed Kakashi on the ground and signaled for Hinata. "Hina-chan please heal Kakashi-sensei. Lee ..Chouji come with me we deal with orochimaru and his summon before they get here to retreive Sasuke..Sakura as soon as Sasuke is fully healed...Both of you ..and that includes you Hina-chan..Get back to Konoha and inform Tsunade-baachan where we are" Naruto said as he and the other two leaped towards Orochimaru's direction.

"Lee you take care of the Sound-nins gathering around Orochimaru..Chouji help Lee I'll try and buy some time for the others to escape." Naruto said as they separated into two groups. Naruto quickly pulled his sleeves up to reveal the glowing red tattoo of the Kyuubi. Naruto quickly bit his thumb and smeared blood into the glowing tattoo.

"MakyouKun Kuchiyose: Kyuubi no YoroiDemonic Weapon Summoning: Armor of the Nine-tails" Naruto said in a hushed tone as red light enveloped him. Reddish Gi enveloped his Jounin uniform while nine tailed wrapped around his body. Naruto continued to run his hands still performing some hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Youkai" Naruto said as he leaped into the air. Red msoke shot out of the sky as a gigantic fox leaped out of it. On it's head stood Naruto in his summoned armor.

This Kyuubi seemed tamed as it followed Naruto's order to move towards the nstill advancing Orochimaru and his summon the Hydra. In truth this Kyuubi is also a part of Naruto, the absorbtion of the nine-tails gave Naruto the ability to summon the physical form of the demon but the mind is connected to NAruto. It is like the Kyuubi itself is Naruto. He smiled as the fox began to bound over to the advancing hydra. The fox also had a snister grin on its face mimicing Naruto's facial expression. "A Hydra" Naruto said as both he and Kyuubi landed before Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had a very surprise expression on his face. 'The Kyuubi! The brat can summon that acursed fox!' Orochimar thought as he ordered the Hydra to attack NAruto and the fox. Naruto quickly leaped at Orochimaru while Kyuubi was ordered to deal with the Hydra.

Orochimaru and NAruto met in mid-air with punches and kicks while the gigantic creatures they summoned battled with their claws and teeth. Orochimaru used his tongue to sweep Naruto off his feet while the teen quickly got to his feet and threw a spinning kick into Orochimaru's mid-section.

Orochimaru's bone defense kicked into action letting the attack connect with the bone armor. A smirk appeared on Orochimaru's face as he taunted Naruto. "I'm immune to Physical attacks..brat..plus I am blessed with the Snake Demon's power!" Orochimaru sneered as he launched bone bullets towards Naruto. The tails that were wrapped around Naruto immeditaely unwrapped around his body and swirled around him , knocking the bones away from him.

Naruto stood a few meters from Orochimaru wo was smiling since he could not be harmed by any attack. Naruto smirked as he held out his hand showing Orochimaru a seed. Orochimaru had a puzzled look in his face as he suddenly felt something growing on his shoulder. "Makai Seed" Naruto simply said as he snapped his fingers activating the small seed that was lodge in Orochimaru's shoulder earlier.

Orochimaru felt pain course thru his body as steel like vines shot out of his shoulder. Naruto quickly used the wound that vines created to jam a kunai with an exploding note to the wound. Orochimaru used his other hand to pull out the kunai not noticing the note which had ignited. Naruto quickly charged forward his hands a blur as he performed a series of hand seals that began with a tiger seal. "Katon: Tajyuu Goukakyou no Jutsu"

Naruto expelled multiple grand fireballs on Orochimaru's shoulder catching the vines on fire just as the exploding note in Orochimaru's arm exploded. Orochimaru was blown backwards into the claw of his summon. Naruto quickly leaped into the Kyuubi's head. Kyuubi had multiple wounds and was limping from the injuries that it sustained with its battle.

Ororchimaru was panting and holding onto his injuries. Blood was freely flowing down on his arm. Naruto meanwhile was running low on chakra keeping the Kyuubi Armor. He only had only chakra left for one attack. He was waiting for Orochimaru to be caught off guard.

Orochimaru and his Hydra which now had multiple heads because Kyuubi had a beheading frenzy on the Hydra. NAruto meanwhile was scolding the fox for making the Hydra have multiple heads. 'Crazy Fox..going on a head slicing frenzy on it..Now I have to find a way to stop both of Orochimaru and it.' Naruto thought as he watch Orochimaru attack again.

Orochimaru quickly launched the fifth dance of the Kaguya Clan. "Dance of the Early Bracken!!" Orochimaru yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground while the Hydra blew a large amount of acid and flames at Kyuubi. Kyuubi quickly used it's tail to create a Tsunami to deflect the acid and flames. Naruto leaped into the air his hands performing handseals as quickly as possible. 'This is the last attack and I have to escape' Naruto thought as he finished the handseals.

Naruto quickly launched his own attack at Orochimaru. "Dark Element: 9 Dark Star Sword!" Naruto yelled as the Sky above darkened and 9 pillars of absolute darkness shot out from above trapping Orochimaru and Hydra in a tight circle. Naruto quickly dispelled his summon summon and leaped away from the screaming Orochimaru.

Orochimaru desperately tried to escape the dark prison but the darkness began to close in on him. Orochimaru quickly teleported out of the darrk prison leaving his summon inside to deal with the mysterious technique. A whirlwind of leaves enveloped Ororchimaru teleporting him back to his Lair. His troops were trampled and broken by a green clad chuunin and a large Chuunin holding a staff.

"Bakuhatsu" Naruto said as he and his teammate escape with a trail of Sound-nins after them. BOOM the dark pillars closed into each other comepletely destroying Orochimaru's summon. But uknown to them They did not know that Orochimaru still lives. Orochiamru because of the wounds that was inflicted on him now grew stronger as the Demon Snake fed more and more of its power to the Snake Sannin.

The Akatsuki now gathered all of it's spys and the 9 founding members of the organization. They would now attack the hidden villages one by one in finding ..the Demon Stone..the key to the Youkai Realm...

Uchiha Itachi begins his trek towards Konoha once more , this time alone as he prepares to finish a fight between his Foolish Brother. Itachi wanted to end the Uchiha bloodline with him as it's sole Air and also to retrieve the Executioner Sword that should have been rightfully his. His Sharingan eyes was ready to meet it's match.

Sasuke meanwhile also wanted to test his new weapon on his brother plus train on the large scroll that could consist of plenty of jutsus and principles. Sasuke wanted to end Itachi's life and begin restoring the clan with a suitable wife.

Please vote on Sasuke's pairing No Sakura please

Next Chapter Training and Uchiha Itachi vs Uchiha Sasuke...


	15. Training and Brother's Meet

"8 Cosmic Strikes" Naruto said as he demonstrated a series of striking techniques to a bunch of people. Tsunade had instructed Naruto to train some of the newly promoted chuunins and senior chuunins ,some techniques form him and the scrolls that Sasuke had stolen. Sasuke meanwhile was reading the large scroll he had stolen and also a Vibrating Sound Speaker. This was the same weapon that Dosu Kinuta used during the first Chuunin Selection exam. Beside him was Executioner sheathed in a red sheath.

"The 8 Cosmic Strikes can be used by hand to hand and weaponry..Since you can't see the 8 celestial gates I will have to make you memorize where to hit them." Naruto said as he pulled out a small board which had a diagram of the 8 parts to attack. Hyuuga Hinata was sitting beside Naruto reading on medical techniques which Tsunade had given her.

"Naruto-kun Can you help me with this technique?" Hinata asked , her hands gently pulling on Naruto's arm. Naruto quickly sat down by her side and read the technique details. He read the technique details for a few minutes then practice the hand seals. Naruto finished reading the scroll and looked up brightly at Hinata.

"Here's how you do it Hina-chan" Naruto said as he demonstrated the technique to his girlfriend. Actually Hinata already knew how to do the technique she just wanted some time alone with Naruto. Hinata motioned for them to move to a more secluded and abit private area. Naruto shrugged and followed Hinata who had disappeared from his view. Naruto quikly sprinted towards the direction Hinata disappeared to hoping to have a little talk with her. He notice that something was bothering Hinata.

After reaching the area he saw Hinata sitting in one of the three stumps while her back was turned to him. Naruto walked up to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong Hina-chan?? " Naruto asked while gently placing his head on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata gave a sigh of relief and touched Naruto's hand in a very affectionate way. hinata turned around with a gentle smile on her face.

"You've been busy lately Naruto-kun you never spend time with me" Hinata said, her tone had a hint of sadness. She raised her arms and gently wrapped them around Naruto's neck pulling him closer. Naruto had a small smile on his lips while his sapphire orbs looked directly into Hinata's pearl like orbs.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan If I haven't been spending time with you lately...Hhhmmm How about dinner later tonight at my house?" Naruto asked after apologising to Hinata. His eyes never leaving Hinata's loving gaze. Hinata hugged Naruto tightly , tears falling down from her eyes to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto ran his hand on Hinata's back gently caressing her back trying to sooth her. Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear tellinng her to stop crying. "Hina-chan please stop crying..Don't worry I will never leave you..Your one of my precious people" Naruto said while planting a small kiss on Hinata's forehead.

Hinata finally stopped crying and hugged Naruto tightly , planting her lips on his lips , brushing it lightly. Naruto's cheek turned light red as he savored the kiss from Hinata. This little action wasn't unnotice by a certain pink haired kunoichi. She was actually jealous of Hinata because Naruto was with her. 'What does he see in her anyways?? I'm prettier than her...and I'm Naruto's crush!' Sakura thought as she moved towards Hinata after seeing Naruto leave the clearing.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Lee were practicing a Taijutsu move from the Scroll called the Flight of the Sound. A Kinjutsu that enabled the use to move at the speed of sound but also caused tremendous stress and damage to the body. Following this kinjutsu is another Kinjutsu that used the Flight of the Sound, A move that used the Sonic Boom of the jutsu for an attack. Lee liked the idea of the jutsu so he practiced learning Sonic Strike after Sasuke left him to train.

Sasuke left Lee to train on his own, he needed to train using Executioner and the Vibrating Sound Speaker. The Sound amplifier was abit heavy thats why Sasuke needed to get used to carrying the weapon. There were plenty of forbidden techniques in the scroll..most of them created by Orochimaru which would be very lethal and helpful. Tsunade had granted the training of the new chuunins and new jounin giving Naruto the responsibility of training with his friends. The former teachers of the new chuunins offered to help which Naruto accepted.

Kakashi watched Sasuke train using the two weapons , the sword and a gauntlet. He was impressed as to how determined Sasuke was in training. Kakashi decided to step in Sasuke's training by appearing a few feet from the teen. "What technique are you doing Sasuke?" Kakashi asked in his usual bored tone. Sasuke continued to perform some sword styles while adding some punches for the vibrating sound drill attack that Dosu Kinuta use to be the master of.Sasuke finally stopped and threw the scroll to Kakashi.

Kakashi caught the scroll and began to read the jutsu. Kakashi looked up at Sasuke and gave him a small smile. "This is impressive Sasuke..An attack that damages both the inner coil system and muscles." Kakashi said as he threw Sasuke a blindfold. Sasuke looked back at him with a puzzled look. "Train your senses first before continuing on learning that jutsu. Learn to rely on your other senses" Kakashi said as he demonstrated by pulling the other end of his forehead protector over his remaining visible eye.

"Why does it matter?? I can use my other senses just fine" Sasuke replied as he held onto the blindfold tightly. Kakashi gave him a serious look that he had only seen when he was training for the Chidori. Sasuke just gave a groan and followed Kakashi's instructions. 'This better make me stronger' Sasuke thought as he concentrated on using his ears to pick up any sound from Kakashi,

Kakashi meanwhile already knew what to do , he had done this kind of training back when he was a genin. Back when his teammates and sensei were alive. Kakashi moved his head towards a chakra signature which was higher than anyone elses in the training area. 'He looks and acts just like you Sensei' Kakashi thought as he returned his focus on Sasuke who was getting rather impatient.

Sakura meanwhile chose this moment to have a little chat with Hinata. Hinata was still working on the healing jutsu scroll while trying hard not to lose her focus. Her thought were on a certain blonde haired Shinobi who had loved her with all his heart.

Flashback

"Hinata-chan would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Naruto asked while his hands gently squeezed Hinata's delicate hand. Hinata blushed at the warmth in Naruto's touch and nodded. Naruto gave her a small peck on the cheek and whispered into her ear. "I have a surprise for you tonight Hina-chan"

After those words Naruto calmly walked back to the others , a large grin plastered on his face. Hinata was left there still blushing and wondering what Naruto's surprise is going to be.

End of Flashback

Hinata's thought were brought back to reality when Sakura tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to Sakura who was impatiently waiting for her to reply.

"Well??" Sakura asked tapping her foot to show her impatience.

Hinata gave her a puzzled look and replied "I'm sorry what was it again??" Sakura seemed annoyed by her reply but she repeated her question.

"What does Naruto see in you and Why did he choose you of all the girls over me?" Sakura asked as she took a step closer to Hinata trying to intimidate the Hyuuga Heiress.

Hinata was shocked at this question but her facial expression turned from happy to an angry one. She took a step back and calmly replied "What Naruto sees in me is someone precious to him..He loves me for Who I am. I care for him and He care for me also."

"Yeah yeah He said that to me too plus I am his crush and we were teammates" Sakura said with a sneer.

"Correction Sakura-san You were his crush...After what you did to him I'm surprise He didn't kill you when he saw you in the chuunin exams." Hinata said as she stared straight into Sakura's green orbs. "You drove him out of the village...You hurt him alot..even after he saved you from Gaara-san after he kept his promise to you. Sasuke rejected you and now You want Naruto since Uchiha-san didn't want anything to do with you!" Hinata said her voice filled with venom as she continued her reply. Her hands were clenched into fist tightly , her whole body shaking in fury. She never really liked Sakura's way of treating Naruto.

"So? Naruto will forgive me and He'll come running to my arms. I'm sure Naruto still has feelings for me" Sakura said trying not to be intimidated by Hinata's glare. She glared back at the pale eyed girl while trying to break Hinata's affection for Naruto.

"Yeah he will forgive you I know he would but After those words you told him 4 years ago i highly doubt it" Hinata said as she turned around carrying with her the scrolls. As an afterthought Hinata turned her head and said "Oh and Sakura-san I'd advice you not to try and steal Naruto-kun from me..He doesn't deserve someone like you"

"And He deserves you?" Sakura shot back her anger almost reaching it's boiling point. Hinata gave her a smile and replied "Naruto came to me when He got back Sakura-san and he thanked me for caring for him. I have admired him from afar for so long but he never turned me down. He admired you too but you threw it in his face..so don't go telling me that He doesn't deserve me"

Sakura finally blew up and charged forward at Hinata with killing intent radiating from her aura. "You paled eyed bitch!! Naruto doesn't deserve you..Your nothing!!! I'm more beautiful than you" Sakura yelled as she began to form a series of handseals for an attack. "Fire Element: Fire Bolt" Five spears of flames shot out from Sakura's lips as she continued to rush towards the Hyuuga Heiress.

A black blur intercepted the flaming spears causing an explosion to occur. Sakura found herself bound by bandages causing her to crash on the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto his hands held out while his clothes were being burnt. His Cerulean orbs had orange rings of light on them as he panted. Three flame spears had connected and were now imbedded on Naruto's shoulder while the other two were stuck on his left and right arm.

"You alright Hina-chan?" Naruto asked while struggling to keep calm and not yell out in pain from the burning that the spears were doing on his muscles. Hinata was shock at what Naruto just did. She immediately pulled out the spears out of his body while ignoring the same burning sensation that the spears were cauing to her hand.

Sakura meanwhile was being carried off by Rock Lee towards Kakashi and Sasuke who had watched the whole incident. Kakashi was shaking his head while Sasuke was annoyed by Sakura's screaming voice. "LET ME GO LEE..." Sakura yelled as she struggled against the strong bandages that bond her from escaping.

Ino went over to the struggling Sakura and trew her hand back. SLAP Ino's hand was now imprinted on Sakura's face. Sakura started to yell at Ino for slapping her. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR INO-PIG!!!"

"SHUT UP SAKURA!" Ino roared as she slapped Sakura once more. Kakashi meanwhile walked over to the two girls and said in a rather bored tone.

"I'm very disappointed at you Sakura...Instead of trying to be friends..You want more? After all you've done to him You expect him to just come running to you?" Kakashi said while Sasuke paid no attention to the two of them. This wasn't his business plus It's be nice to finally put some sense into Sakura.

Sasuke stopped his training for a minute and turned to Kakashi and Sakura. "Sakura you said you loved me and yet all you've showed is nothing but plain annoying. I f you truly want my to even have feelings for you...become stronger...and stop thinking about relationships."

Sasuke then went back to his training while trying to ignore the look that Kakashi was giving him. 'I'll admit sakura is pretty but She is just plain weak plus she's naturally unstable when it comes to relationships ad she ignores her duties as a Kunoichi.' Sasuke thought while rubbing the back of his neck , touching the part where the curse seal is.

' I will not rely on that damned snake's curse!' Sasuke thought as he thought of combining the Chidori with KyoumeisenVibrating Sound Drill. Sasuke said his good byes to Kakashi and the others as he started his trek towards the Uchiha Manor.

Naruto just watched as he was leaning against a tree. His shoulder and arms were being healed by Hinata who was softly crying and whispering soothing words to Naruto. She was trying to calm Naruto and trying to stop him from moving around too much. Naruto could heal the would easily if he wanted to but the blonde teen liked the feelng of Hinata being so close to him.

'Tonight I will tell her' Naruto thought as he winced in pain from the way Hinata was trying to close up the wound and healing the burnt muscles. Naruto closed his eyes and rested for a bit. The gate of Sonic Speed had taken alot of his chakra to even intercept the spears lucking he hand deflected to of the spears but the three still hit their mark eventhought it was'nt their intended target at all. He was pissed off at Sakura's actions and also he wasn't shocked at all by Sakura's actions. Ater what she did to him 4 years ago , he lost respect for his former crush. It took everything he had not to lay a single finger on her. He always thought 'Calm Down Naruto She's one of your precious people' whenever he was around her.

Neji meanwhile was being held back by a bored Shikamaru , a smoking Asuma and a rather comical Gai. Neji wanted to kill Sakura for attacking Hinata but the Jounins held him back trying to calm him down. They were surprised by the way Sakura acted and more surprise at Naruto's action , throwing himself into the line of fire to save Hinata. They did not know the relationship between the two save for Neji , Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke left the training area already heading towards the Uchiha compound. He passed by the Subaku residence where Temari and Kankuro's voice were blaring out of the window. Well Kankuro's voice could be heard from outside, Temari's voice was being drowned out by Kankuro's yelling. Sasuke stopped for a minute to check on the siblings.

"Can't you bicker in private?" Sasuke interrupted as he peeked into the window. Kankuro and Temari's yelling immediately stop after noticing the Uchiha Avenger. Temari had a blush on her face as she stared at him. Kankuro meanwhile was glaring at Sasuke trying to intimidate him. Sasuke ignored him while he stared at Temari who only had a tanktop and shorty shorts which showed off her figure. Sasuke blushed after giving Temari the once over with his eyes.Sasuke winked at Temari and ran off while a puzzled, blushing Temari just scratched her head and went back to her room. Kankuro meanwhile was clueless at what just happend that he forgot about the fight.

Sasuke stepped thru the oak doors of the Uchiha compound. The eerie feeling that hug over the place immediately washed over him. Sasuke shivered as he walked towards his house. This place always was creepy with only him residing in the huge compound. 'Well I guess I could start restoring the clan but..there's no girl suitable for me..Most of them only think about being with me and ignore their training after having one look at me.'Sasuke thought as he held the handle of the door. He suddenly felt like this happend before. 'Nani? what is this feeling..' Sasuke thought as he pulled the door open.

Inside the room someone stood in the darkness waiting for him. Sasuke's facial expression turned into an angry one as he spoke the name of the intruder. "Uchiha Itachi" Sasuke said as his sharingan flared to life , glaring at the same eyes that their family was famous for.

"Foolish Little Brother...I have come to kill you" Itachi said as he removed his akatsuki cloak to reveal the traditional uchiha clothing. A lot similar to what Sasuke was wearing. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he prepared to fight Itachi, Executioner's blade glowing inside the sheath as it sense another Uchiha not far. Itachi had an emotionless expression on his face as he waited for Sasuke to attack first.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to launch his own attack , starting off with Taijutsu. Itachi blocked a kicked aimed to his head only to meet a fist being rammed into his gut. Itachi quickly flipped backwards , managing to make his feet connect with Sasuke's chin. Itachi quickly threw a pair of kunais at Sasuke while secretly directing the weapons with strings. Sasuke quickly pulled out his own kunai to deflect the projectiles aimed at him.Itachi smirked as he moved his fingers around causing the off course kunais to wrap itself around Sasuke.

Sasuke struggled to move but the strength of the strings were like a vice as it tightly wrapped around him. The strings had begun to dig into his skin , blood was dripping down his arm. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he concentrated on the one technique that could save him. "Amaterasu" Sasuke muttered as he opened his eyes , blazing ebony flames shot out the size of the attack was the same as the Goukakyou towards his older brother. Itachi quickly cut the strings and used Kawarimi to get out of harms way.

Sasuke scanned the area for any sign of his brother. They were inside the Uchiha Compound but that would not mean that the ANBU guarding him would not notice the battle inside. A hand came from underneath him as Itachi grabbed hold of Sasuke's foot to drag him down the ground. Sasuke used his kunai to injure Itachi's arm but a kick to his ribs sent Sasuke crashing into a wall.

Itachi quickly drew his ANBU sword from it's sheath as Sasuke got up , his hand gripping Executioner's hilt. Sasuke quickly used Flight of the Sound , disappearing from Itachi's view. Itachi meanwhile used his Sharingan to keep track of Sasuke but since Itachi's eyes weren't trained for the speed of the jutsu , He was only able to see afterimages of Sasuke. Itachi smirked as he thought ' You've grown Sasuke..'

The Uchiha avenger immediately appeared above Itachi with Executioner held high up in the air. Sasuke swung the sword in a vertical slash as he pour some chakra into the blade. Itachi meanwhile caught by surprise immediately raised his hand , blocking the blade of Executioner with his katana. Itachi felt the pressure of Sasuke's attack making him sink low into the ground as cracks scattered all over the place.

Itachi had to hold his sword with both hands , which Sasuke was also doing pushing his brother down. Sasuke pulled his left arm back and swung it at Itachi while concentrating on the Kyoumeisen. Itachi quickly stepped backwards making Sasuke miss the blow but Itachi soon found his senses not working properly. He looked up to see a smirking Sasuke who had was preparing a Chidori on his left hand. Itachi's eyes grew in shock and quickly thought of a way to escape.

'I'll have to rely on it..' Itachi thought as black flame like markings started to cover his face and body. Sasuke meanwhile also had a shock expression on his face. 'Itachi has the curse seal also...' Sasuke thought as both of them charged forward. Sasuke held a deafening Chidori while Itachi clenched his fist and gathered chakra in his hand and black flames erupted from his hand quickly covering it.

Sasuke was amaze at his brother's technique and luckily with his Sharingan on Sasuke was able to copy the whole procss as to how to perform the technique.

Both Uchiha's race towards each other. In their hands their most powerful techniques..Sasuke using the Chidori while Itachi held Heaven's Hammer. Both attacks met in mid-combat Both attacks erupted into a huge explosion. Itachi and Sasuke are thrown back by the destructive blows of the jutsus.

"Heh your technique can go in par with my Heaven's Hammer. You've grown Sasuke..but It won't be enough...." Itachi said in his still emotionless voice. Itachi's mind was elsewhere as he went back 9 years ago.

The real reason why Uchiha Itachi massacred the Uchiha Clan...The true reason why he wants Sasuke to be strong..find out in the next chapter....

Next Chapter: Decisive Battle!! Uchiha Clan Reunited


	16. Uchiha's reunited and the elder's challe...

Outside the Uchiha Compound the ANBU Squad patrolling the perimeter heard the sound of battle inside. They immediately went to investigate the situation. what they saw inside really shocked them. Sasuke and Itachi were fighting toe in toe , exchanging blow for blow. The ANBU Captain immediately sent two of his members to tell the Hokage about the situation. The situation is going to get dangerous by the way the two didn't take notice of the ANBU squad.

Itachi was panting hard , his arm burnt from Sasuke's Chidori. Sasuke meanwhile held onto his left arm trying to ignore the pain from Itachi's Heaven's Hammer. Itachi quickl drew a breathe and started trying to regain control of himself but the Curse seal began to act on its own. Sasuke's seal was having similar effects only his was transforming him into it's level 2 state. Sasuke clenched his fist feeling the power of the curse seal , Sasuke quickly took hold of the curse seal trying to will himself into not transforming. 'I will not rely on that snake's power!' Sasuke thought as he summoned his own chakra instead of the seals.

Itachi meanwhile felt a rush of power that he only felt 9 years ago when he succumbed to the Curse's evil. Itachi was shaking from the way the curse seal's power course thru his body. Sasuke meanwhile felt the surge of Chakra from his brother knowing well what is happening. "So how did it happen Itachi?" Sasuke asked while his gaze never left the transformed state of Itachi.

Itachi's gaze were at his feet while he tried to recollect of that incident....Orochimaru's trap...Uchiha Shinsui's betrayal..and Itachi's decision.

Flashback:

_A 13 year old Itachi stood near a bridge waiting for his best friend who had asked him to meet him. So Itachi waited for Shinsui to arrive , thinking about Sasuke and how he could push him to surpass him. He knew that his little brother is a genius but with his accomplishments and the uchiha name a burden to Sasuke. Itachi was trying to coax the 5 year old to train harder. Itachi felt a small tap on his shoulder , signalling the arrival of his closest friend. _

_"Shinsui...What is it that you want?? I need to get home so I can help Sasuke with his training" Itachi said while observing the always loud Uchiha. For some reason his friend was quiet and had a troubled expression on his face. Itachi immediately move to try and ask what was wrong. What happend next completely changed Itachi and the whole Uchiha clans life. Shinsui looked up his Sharingan eyes completely void of any emotion as it begun to spin. Itachi took a step back trying to see what was happening while he activated his own Sharingan. _

_Orochimaru suddenly rose beside Shinsui via the Shadows , Itachi's eyes narrowed as he immediately prepared himself for a battle. "Orochimaru...S-class Missing-nin" Itachi said as he placed his hand closely to his anbu sword. Shinsui suddenly let out a scream like an animal , his hand clutching a wound while was glowing. Itachi was curious at this as he ducked down avoiding a kick from Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirked as he flipped backwards to see what the Uchiha Prodigy would do. _

_Itachi quickly drew his katan while his other hand was performing a set of handseals with his other hand. " Katon: Housen no TsurugiFire Element: Mythical Phoenix Sword" Itachi quickly felt his chakra transfer to the blade erupting in the flames of a phoenix. He quickly ran towards Orochimaru only to be intercepted by a rather serious looking Shinsui. _

_"Your fight is with me bestfriend" Shinsui said as he blocked Itachi's flaming sword with a simple kunai. Shinsui immediately kicked at the sword knocking Itachi backwards. Itachi landed on his feet while trying to understand why Shinsui is helping an S-class Missing-nin. Shinsui had an array of Fuuma Shurikens encircling around him. Itachi's eyes grew wide as he knew what his closest friend was to do. _

_'Shinsui's special jutsu Fuuma Jin no MaiDance of the Evil Wind God; Itachi thought as he quickly performed a series of handseals to counter his friends dangerous attack. Itachi leaped towards Shinsui in an attempt to attack before his friend advanced and launched the 10 deadly spinning Uchiha Shurikens at him. _

_"Katon:Housenka no jutsu" Itachi launched the flames at a considerably close range at the now darkened Uchiha. The Fuuma Shurikens immediately started to slice thru the air towards him. 'Shit He locked on to me Chakra signature and body heat' Itachi said as he desperately tried to read the Shuriken's movements. He pulled out a pair of shurikens from his pouch and threw them at Shinsui. Orochimaru immediately interfered with the Kusanagi deflecting the shurikens with little effort. _

_"Kill him Shinsui-kun.." Orochimaru said , his voice filled with malice as the thought of his suppose new body can fight so well. Orochimaru wanted Itachi's body becase of the sharingan , after all Itachi had mastered the Sharingan at the tender age of 8, he only needed the Magekyou Sharingan which should surface after this battle. Orochimaru watched as Shinsui tried to matach Itachi's superior skill. Itachi meanwhile was really having trouble fighting Shinsui. _

_Shinsui's killer intent was flowing all over the place something that Itachi wasn't radiating. He did not want to kill his close friend , even though Shinsui seemed to have no trouble in wanting to kill him. 'Okay this is getting me nowhere..That snake must havedone something to him. Time to finish this to save Shinsui and kill that bastard' Itachi thought as he performed a series of handseals for a jutsu. _

_Shinsui meanwhile was now completely out of his mind..the corruption of the special seal that Orochimaru placed on him was deteriorating his brain..trning him into a mindless killing machine. Orochimaru quickly found himself unable to dodge an attack from Itachi while Shinsui moved infront of him taking the blade of Itachi's katana intended for Orochimaru. _

_Itachi's sharingan eyes completely changed as the dots join to form a triangular shape while refined itself into a three point shuriken. The Mangekyou Sharingan had surfaced in Itachi as he drove the blade of his katana right thru his best friend's chest. Itachi's mind became blank as he stumbled backwards realizing what he had done. For the first and probably last time in his life, Itachi was scared..He was unsure of what to do..Sure he had read the scroll about the Mangekyou in the archives but he never thought it was even true. The mangekyou was a legend and it's requirements asked too much from a person. _

_Using this opportunity to snare the shocked and confused Uchiha, Orochimaru chose to bestow a small gift on Itachi while dropping a piece of paper on the dead Shinsui. Shinsui's "Suicide Note" written by Shinsui himself under Orochimaru's seal. Itachi would come to him..for answers and power...He had implanted something in Itachi's curse seal..something that would change him. Itachi lay there motionless while in his mind he battles for his very soul. _

_Orochimaru was laughing as he sank into the shadows ,his yellow snake like orbs were gleaming with satisfaction at the result of his carefully made plans. Itachi would be his and the journey to learn every jutsu would finally start. Orochimaru would only wait till Itachi came to him._

_When Itachi woke up , black markings covered his whole body as he trudged back towards the Uchiha Compound. Itachi felt strange as if something was draining his chakra. Itachi suddenly dropped to his knees , his hand clutching an intense burning on his neck. Itachi immediately remembered what happend the night before , Shinsui's betrayal , Orochimaru's gift and...and...the Mangekyou Sharingan. The legendary eyes...He Uchiha Itachi had the legendary eyes of the Uchiha clan. _

_He wanted to test the power of the Mangekyou on someone but who. He thought for a few minues when it dawned to him. Orochimaru wanted something from him..something he would not allow. That moment Uchiha Itachi the proud heir of the Uchiha clan died. That moment Itachi swore to hunt down Orochimaru plus put a stop to his twisted plans. ' I'm sorry mother..father..and Sasuke..I must do whatever it takes to preserve our clan's honor.' Itachi thought as he went home like nothing happend. _

End of Flashback

Sasuke stood his ground as he listened to his brother's reason , Sasuke was shocked at the reason. 'He did it to protect the clan??' Sasuke thought as he tightened his fist. Sasuke didn't waste time in attacking Itachi again, using his eye's to predict Itachi's movements. Itachi snapped out of his thoughts raising his arm to block Sasuke's kick. Itachi quickly spun around , graspiing onto Sasuke's arm and flung him towards a wall.

"I later joined the Akatsuki in an attempt to kill Orochimaru" Itachi continued as he tried to block Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke was getting better. Itachi smiled inwardly as he witness Sasuke land a blow into his stomach. Sasuke was seething in anger as he tried to stop himself from breaking down. His brother was the same as him....His brother had succumbed to the snake's power , Sasuke wanted to rip Itachi's heart out with his own bear hands but both of them had a common enemy 'Orochimaru'

"You still killed our clan brother!..you almost wiped out our whole clan!!!" Sasuke roared as he finished a set of hand seals , throwing balls of flame induce with the Kyoumeisen. Itachi was blown back as a ringing in his ears made him loose focus and his sight blurry. Itachi was shocked at the jutsu that Sasuke used on him. A combination of flame and sound , a devastating attack.

"I had to do what I had to do..Would you rather like to have all the Uchiha's killed by destroying their very soul..or driven into insanity like my closest friend Shinsui? I was scared and I wanted to destroy that snake for doing this to me" Itachi said as he held Sasuke's wrist twisting it , causing Sasuke to struggle while his face contorted into a look of intense pain. "An Uchiha not strong enough could die if inflicted by that bastards curse seal!..It is even an amazement that Shinsui survive with only his sanity left to that of a babbling idiot!...You and I survived that bastards seal because We are the strongest in our clan! We are the last hope of our clan!" Itachi said as he tried to reason to Sasuke before he ended Sasuke's life. He did not want to end it here, Itachi sighed as he pulled out a kunai from his holster. 'I'm sorry Little brother..I tried to save our clan but I ended up destroying it' Itachi thought as he grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and twisted it around.

"Foolish little brother..Always thinking of youself....No wonder Orochimaru wanted you.." Itachi said as he prepared to drive a kunai thru Sasuke's throat. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and did the unsuspected..He performed a technique that was once mastered by Itachi's closest friend.

"I learned how to do Shinsui-san's technique too Brother..also Death is not for you" Sasuke said as 2 shurikens impaled Itachi's shoulders driving him intoa wall which almost collapse due to the power of the jutsu. Sasuke held onto his injured arm while thinking of the next move, his senses suddenly felt different chakra signatures surrounding them. The ANBU and Hokage had finally arrived.

"Hokage-sama Please restrain the Missing-nin immediately before he escapes" Sasuke said while falling back into unconsciousness , blood dripping from wounds. The last thing Sasuke saw was the blurry face of Temari.

Tsunade immediately signalled for the ANBU to place restraining shackles on the Uchiha Missing-nin. This was a great victory for Konoha but something seemed amiss..Uchiha Itachi also had the same Curse seal as his brother. She would find out later how that happend , right now she had to get back to work. The medics already carried the injured Sasuke towards the hospital for treatment.

Naruto meanwhile wasn't concerned about Itachi's capture , he was on his way to the Hyuuga Estate to fetch Hinata , feelign really nervous. A small bulge shape like a box can be seen in his pants. The Hyuuga guard let Naruto in showing him where to go. Hiashi greeted him with a warm smile, he knew Naruto very well and wanted to meet the teen personally. "Welcome to my humble home Uzumaki-san" Hiashi greeted as he lead Naruto to the living room.

"Hinata will ve here in a few minutes." Hiashi said while motioning to a servant to serve drinks. Naruto sat down taking the glass of cold beverage from the Servent. He muttered his thanks while nervously waiting for Hiashi to start interrogating him. Hiashi meanwhile watched with amusement in his eyes taking into account Naruto's nervousness. 'He has grown up Shin-kun' Hiashi thought as he marveled at the resemblance between Naruto and his old teammate the Yondaime Hokage.

"So you're taking Hinata to dinner?" Hiashi questioned while trying not to scare Naruto. Naruto just nodded and took a sip of his drink. He swallowed the drink then blew out some breathe out. 'It's now or never' Naruto thought as he looked at Hiashi straight in the eye.

"Hiashi-san..I would like permission to ask for your Daughter's hand in marriage" Naruto said , his voice filled with confidence and pride as he gave Hiashi a serious look that said. 'I'm serious and Intense pain will be dealt to you if you say no" Naruto waited for Hiashi's reply , from the outside he seemed confident but inside he was shaking like a ninny.

Hiashi was taken aback by Naruto's bold request, it took him a few minutes to respond. He smiled and stood up Hiashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled. "I knew this day would come..." Hiashi said as he gave Naruto a small nod. "You have my permission Naruto..You have proven time and time again of your strength and great heart to this village and to my Hinata. For that I give you my permission to wed with Hinata..you also have my blessing" Hiashi said , inside he was happy but unsure because the council of elders would not be happy.

Naruto couldn't contain his happiness and started jumping up and down whilre trying not to yell out loud. Hiashi watched Naruto with amusement, this would be an interesting new development.

A servant came in and announced that Hinata had arrive. Naruto quickly stood up straight, his cerulean orbs were gazing at the young lady that entered the room. Hinata was wearing a dress that complimented her figure. Naruto held a hand over his nose from letting the blood from his nose be seen. Hiashi himself was having a hard time trying not to faint from nosebleed. Naruto took Hinata's hand and wave a goodbye to a smiling Hiashi. Hinata said goodbye to her father while exiting hand in hand with Naruto.

Both of them went to a fancy restaurant that Naruto had reserved earlier. Hinata felt like she was in heaven , Naruto was going all out tonight , he in a tux that really made him look handsome. They were dining in one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha. To top it off a dozen bouquet of roses were delivered at her house today right after the training. It was really really making Hinata very happy with all the attention Naruto was giving her. Naruto was smiling at her, his sapphire orbs were gazing into Hinata's pearl like eyes lost in their depths.

"Hina-chan have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Naruto said as he held Hinata's hand squeezing it affectionately. Hinata blushed furiously as she tried not to loose herself staring into Naruto's loving gaze. Hinata nodded while returning Naruto's affection. Both of them ordered a delicious mean which they enjoyed while feeding each other the food they ordered.

After the delicious meal both of them just sat there waiting for dessert to arrive. Hinata lost in Naruto's Cerulean pools, Naruto held onto Hinata's hand and dropped to one knee. He gazed onto Hinata's pearly white eyes while fumbling to take the box out. He finally succeeded and opened the box infront of Hinata. "Hinata For all of the time's that you acknowledged me , You showed me that not everyone in this village hates me..Hyuuga Hinata ..You captured my heart and gave me a reason to keep on going.. Will you Marry me?" Naruto asked while presenting the ring to a blushing Hinta who was speechless at this.

'He's proposing to me!!' Hinata thought as she struggled to stop herself from fainting right there. "Ye--Yes! Naruto-kun I will" Hinata said as she scooped up Naruto's face and kissed him full in the lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata pulling her into a affectionate hug. Both of them left the restaurant after paying for the bill. The two of them took a romantic stroll around the park where they shared passionate kisses before Naruto took Hinata back to the Hyuuga Manor so they could tell Hiashi and the elders the good news.

They arrived at the Hyuuga Manor to find Hiashi inside the council room with the elders. Hinata with Naruto by her side , knelt infront of the council. Hiashi immediately knew that Naruto had proposed to Hinata after seeing the blushing Hinata and the rather hyperactive Naruto. Hiashi motioned for Hinata to speak while giving Naruto a of Elders..May I present Uzumaki Naruto my Fiance" Hinata proudly announce, her face filled with confidence as she stared directly at the council of elders. The elders immediately erupted in protest showing that they did not approve of the union between Naruto and Hinata.

"This is outrageous!! We will not allow an outsider into this clan!! The Clan Bloodline must be kept within the clan! plus A hyuuga cannot be united to 'Him'" An old hyuuga to Hiashi's right said while indicating about Naruto's past.. Another Hyuuga abit older than Hiashi spoke out as well.

"We cannot allow the union without a test of skill! I propose the Trials be placed on Uzumaki-san before he be wed to our Heiress!!" One Hyuuga Elder said waiting for a second notion. Hiashi tried to stop this voting since he already gave his consent to the union between the two but the elders had already made the situation.

Hinata meanwhile was furious at the development, without even a second thought Hinata slammed her hand on the ground causing a tremor to stop the bickering Hyuuga elders. "I will not allow such talk in this council..As clan heir I have authority to choose who I am to marry not you! If you don't approve of our union I will step down as Hyuuga Heiress and attack the clan" Hinata said her voice trembling with anger. Naruto was silent at this trying not to lash out at the old coot that refered to him as the Kyuubi.

"Very well Uzumaki Naruto will undergo the Trials of the Hyuuga..which is a battle of 5 bouts..The last bout will be against the strongest Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hiashi" The oldest person in the council announce after a few debates with themselves. Hinata and Naruto paled at this news , Hinata could not belive this was happening.

Naruto meanwhile grinned as he stood up and glared at the Hyuugas/ "I accept you challenge You old Coots!!" Naruto yelled as his sapphire orbs showed his determination to fight for Hinata.

"Also If Naruto-kun wins...I will step down as Hyuuga Clan head and Hinata will be the new head..Also after her wedding the Council of elders will cease to exist!..This is my rule and is final" Hiashi announced as he walked out of the room followed by Hanabi , Hinata and Naruto. The council of elders were shocked at the last announcement They had been tricked..They were played like fools taking the bait of challenging the Hyuuga Clan Head. The council of elders were not happy with the situation..they needed to illiminate Naruto so they can still function.

Outside of the Council Room

"I would advice you to stay here for the night Naruto-kun..I don't trust those old war hammers to even be fair." Hiashi said , smiling at the blonde haired Shinobi. Naruto gave Hiashi a foxy grin and nodded. Naruto muttered a thanks to Hiashi but then turned around trying to ask where he can sleep.

"You can sleep in Hinata's room Naruto-kun..just don't make too much noise" Hiashi said while winking at a blushing Naruto and a rather embarrassed Hinata.

"Tou-san!" Hinata yelled glaring dagger at her father who immediately went into his chambers to escape Hinata's wrath.

Naruto meanwhile was nervous because of the situation. Hinata took his hand and lead him to her room, where they would sleep. Hinata was nervous because this would be their first night together. She was going to enjoy this to the fullest.

Hinata pulled Naruto close to her , her lips quickly finding Naruto's own , kissing him in a very very seductive way. Naruto smiled as he returned Hinata's hungry kisses.

'Hina-chan is sexy and naughty Hehehehe She really wants me' Naruto thought as he wrapped his arms around Hinata hugging her tightly.

The Next day would be the start of Naruto's trials and he needed the support to win the 5 matches against Hyuuga's best.

Next Chapter: The Hyuuga Trials and Akatsuki on the move


	17. Hyuuga Trials I

Hiashi's eyes were wide in shock , sleep had escaped him in the middle of of the night. Noises coming from Hinata's chamber seem to echo all through out the whole manor.

'Damn They're still at it??' Hiashi thought as he tried to ignore Hinata's screams of pleasure and moaning out Naruto's name. Hiashi finally just got up and stepped out of his room for a little stroll out in the Garden. He suddenly felt a discrete familiar amount of chakra approaching him. Hiashi quickly turned around , hiss arms raised in the traditional defensive stance of the Hyuuga clan. Jiraiya landed with a soft thud infront of Hiashi with a small smile on his face.

"Jiraiya-sensei how are you?" Hiashi greeted while trying to figure out why the Sannin and former teacher was here. Jiraiya gave him a small grin and pulled out a small scroll with Tsunade's insignia. Hiashi rolled his eye knowing full well he was being summoned by Tsunade. 'Should have known Tsunade-sama would be watching thru that ball that Sandaime-sama used' Hiashi thought as he hurried away towards the Hokage Tower.

Neji had the same problem in sleeping. 'Damnit couldn't those two keep it down?' Neji thought as he shifted from one position to another trying to return to sleep. he grumbled as he returned to sleep annoyed by Naruto and Hinata's rather loud activity.

Both Hyuugas finally returned to sleep as the noises stop and silences once again filled the entire estate. Hiashi and Neji were kinda scared of Hinata now. She may have been timid in the past but now she was like an animal unleashed. Good thing Naruto's loud and obnoxious attitude cancelled that out and could be Hinata's equal in personality. This would be a rather nice development If Naruto won all of the matches plus with Hinata as the new clan head it would be a good change for the whole Hyuuga clan.

The night went on without any incident except for the Hyuuga Council of Elders.

"We cannot allow this! The Blood of the Hyuuga must be preserve" One Hyuuga elder said in outrage. The other elders were contemplating on what to do to prevent from Naruto winning.

"This is an all-out Taijutsu battle remember..and the Hyuuga is the strongest when It comes to Taijutsu" Another elder said while a frail hand raised itself in the air.

"We may be strong in Taijutsu and unbeatable but this Uzumaki Naruto is the same one who has beaten our very own Hyuuga Neji the strongest Hyuuga to come out of this clan. The very same Uzumaki Naruto who is the container of the Nine-Tails demon fox." The owner of the hand spoke as he remembered the fight 5 years ago during the Chuunin Selection Exam where Naruto did the impossible and beat Neji.

"You should also take into account that Uzumaki Naruto is also known as Uzumaki Shinigami Naruto son of Shinigami Shin the Fourth Hokage" A voice came from the darkness. Jiraiya stepped into the light looking at the Hyuuga Elders. "Even If you try to go all out Naruto will still find a way to win. He is the last hope of this village" Jiraiya continued as he made his way to the center of the room.

"Jiraiya-sama..It's been a long time since you visited." The lead Hyuuga elder greeted intrigued by the white haired -sannins appearance. "We are just discussing about the Hyuuga Trails that has been place on Uzumaki Naruto the new jounin that was appointed by the Fire Country Daimaoh." He continued while trying not to hide any fear. Hyuuga may be the strongest but they could still not match up to the strength of a Sannin preferably the sensei of the fourth Hokage who was the strongest of the Hokages except for the current one.

Jiraiya was abit shocked by this news. "Hyuuga Trials on Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he pulled out a bottle of warm sake from his vest along with a cup. The Hyuuga elder nodded.

"Hai Jiraiya-sama..It seems Uzumaki-san has taken an interest in Lady Hinata. He has already propsed to her with Hiashi-sama's consent but without the councils consent." The Hyuuga said trying not to tremble in anger at the thought of the council ignored with such a decision.

"so Naruto has propsed to Hinata..Whats wrong with that?" Jiraiya saked amused and already knowing the reason why.

"We must uphold Tradition Jiraiya-sama..We cannot allow an outsider ,even if He is quite skilled as a shinobi ,be wed with the heir." The old man said his voice was now having a trace of fatigue.

"Well that ain't my problem but then I know Naruto will pass your stupid test which May I remind you is absolutely absurd!" Jiraiya said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. This left the Hyuuga Council in silence trying to still come up with a plan to put a stop in the wedding of Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh yeah I trained Naruto" Jiraiya's head appeared in mid-air then disappeared once again leaving the Council at an uproar and even more hopeless. That is until 4 pairs of Byakugans appeared from the darkness, the council immediately felt at peace.

"So the Elite Four of the Hyuuga are gonna be our contestants for the Trials. Uzumaki-san will not live to fight Hiashi-sama" The Hyuuga Elder farthest to the right said as he surveyed the four pale Hyuuga's standing before them. Each one had well built bodies while their hair were tied in ponytails like Neji.

Each of the newly arrived warriors all wore black cloaks with silver clouds stitched at the collar of the cloak. They all wore ANBU like mask that hid their lower visage, their Byakugans were void of any emotions as they knelt down infront of the elders.

The elders had smirks plastered on their faces as the Elite four showed their loyalty to the Council. "WE can rest now that we know We can win the trials and assure our survival in this clan" The lead elder said as he got up and began to move towards his chambers. The rest of the elders followed leaving behind the silent four who then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In the Hokage Tower Jiraiya and Tsunade along with a rather sleepy Hiashi were discussing the Hyuuga Trial.

"So Naruto proposed to Hinata but the elders will not allow it? They also want the rules of Hyuuga which means the Trials to be performed on Naruto?" Tsunade asked while rubbing her temple. She felt a large headache coming on and with the recent Sound Village Raids this situation wasn't helping it.

Hiashi nodded as he looked straight into his former sensei's eyes. Jiraiya had a glint in his eye that showed excitement and bit of fear. Jiraiya then whispered something to Tsunade's ear which in turn made her forma rather large grin on her youthful face. Tsunade quickly pulled out a empty scroll from her desk and began writing something in it. She then summoned Aoba and Genma to announce something after throwing the scroll to them.

"There its done" Tsunade said while Jiraiya happily began a little dance of victory. Hiashi meanwhile had a puzzled expression on his face.

"What did you just do Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked almost afraid of the fifth's reply. Hiashi wanted to be done with this and return to bed so he can prepare for his match at the trials.

"Oh Nothing I just Announced the Trials as a Tournament between the Shhinigami Clan vs the Hyuuga Clan" Tsunade said her voice filled with excitement that was only heard by Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew full well the tone of voice Tsunade was using. Tsunade's gambling voice meaning the Legendary Sucker in her was surfacing again. Jiraiya could only hope this time she bet on the right side.

"Shinigami clan??" Hiashi asked almost shocked and felt the shiver when he spoke the name of the clan in which his closest friend came from. The Shinigami clan..A clan the mostly were Hunter-nins and Their family jutsus mainly revolved around Death and the Gates. What Hiashi feared most was the New bloodline that had appeared when Naruto was born. A child born of the Death dealing Shinigami clan and the Almost invinsible Uzumaki Tribe of Fighters. Hiashi saw for himself what Shinigami Shin could do especially partnered with his wife Uzumaki Kyou.

What even more scared Hiashi was the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed inside the Blonde Teen. "I look forward to fighting the son of my closest friend." Hiashi said as he stood up and turned around to leave. "I bet on the Shinigami Clan...A million Yen" Hiashi said before he stepped out of the room. Tsunade had a childlike expression on her face , as if Christmas had come early this year and she had won in a Casino. Tsunade quickly told Jiraiya to place her bet on the Shinigami clan as well.

The next day the News about Naruto's fight spread like wildfire. Everyone was talking about a Shinigami challenging the Whole Hyuuga clan. Which wasn't true but the rumors grew and all of the Konoha-nins were excited to see the battle. They were surprised when the announcement said Shinigami Clan vs Hyuuga Clan not Uzumaki clan vs Hyuuga , since Naruto's name was mentioned during the announcement. Rumors were going around that the long lost survivor of the Destructive and mysterious clan had come back to Konoha to aid in the war. They didn't know that Naruto was the only one left sane enough to control its power.

Sasuke after healing from his injuries heard the news about the battle. He was curious as to who this Shinigami was. He returned to his house to change and have a quick breakfast. When he arrived Kakashi and Sakura were there waiting for him.

"Go get change quickly or We'll miss the first match." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off the orange book he was holding. Sakura gave Sasuke a small smile but like always was ignored by the Uchiha. Kakashi leaned against the wall as Sasuke entered his house to change. This took a few minutes of waiting which Sakura found boring. She wanted to go to the stadium for a good seat.

Sasuke came back out with clean clothes and munching on a rice ball. He nodded to Kakashi which signaled that they should leave. Without skipping a beat the three of them teleported to the stadium via the Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu.

In the stadium Naruto was standing in the middle of the Arena trying to calm his nerves from the excitement. Last Nights activity was enjoyable plus It was a night he would never forget. A small smile crept on his face as he adjusted his vest and waited for the first match to start.

In the bleachers Naruto's friends were watching him standing in the middle of the arena , trembling with excitement. Gaara sat beside Kankurou while Temari could be seen sitting beside a certain Uchiha Avenger. Sakura could be seen sitting beside Gai while Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Tsunade and Jiraiya were in the VIP Lounge together with Hyuuga Hiashi who were waiting for the referee to arrive.

Kakashi finally appeared in the middle of the Arena which caused the crowd to throw pieces of paper and fruits at the gray haired jounin. Naruto glared at Kakashi who ignored the teens glare and set his gaze on the cloaked figure that was moving towards them.

"Ahem...The First Match : Uzumaki Shinigami Naruto vs Hyuuga Yahiko." Kakashi said in a rather bored tone. He took a look at Naruto then at Yahiko then nodded to the two to start the match.

Yahiko quickly went into the offensive charging at Naruto with close combat. Naruto took a single step backwards and countered Yahiko's gentle fist style aimed at his chest. Naruto quickly wrapped his fingers around Yahiko's wrist and threw him towards the ground. 'This is wierd his attact is too predictable' Naruto thought as he prepared for an attack. Yahiko had gotten up a smirk forming in his face as he took the cloak off.

"Impressive..Now I know how to defeat you" Yahiko said as he resumed his Jyuuken Stance. Yahiko quickly threw three shurikens which started to multiply as he finished the handseals for the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto's eyes went wide as he moved to dodge the projectiles. He quickly ducked low and threw a single kunai at Yahiko. 'This isnt good..I didn't know a Hyuuga knew any other jutsus except Hyuuga Styles' Naruto thought as he threw the three shurikens back at its owner adding abit of chakra to add speed to it.

Yahiko seeing the speed of the projectiles did what any Hyuuga would do. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Yahiko muttered as he expelled a large amount of chakra all over his body and begun to spin like a top. The shurikens bounced off the Chakra barrier that was Yahiko and lay on the ground. Naruto smirked as Yahiko stopped his absolute defense and charged forward with his right palm forward. Naruto quickly leaped back to avoid any close contact with the Hyuuga knowing full well what it would do.

'Okay this is getting me nowhere and This is the first match.' Naruto thought as he quickly parried Yahiko's punch with a spinning heel kick to his head. Yahiko moved his head slightly and pushed his arm to Naruto's shoulder pushing the blond teen back. Naruto felt the attack which really stung , he took a step back holding his shoulder. Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared at Yahiko. Yahiko just smirked as he continued his attack on Naruto.

Yahiko quickly performed a combo of gentle fist and kicks at Naruto who moved backwards to deflect his attacks. Naruto quickly saw an opening in Yahiko's defense and threw a punch to Yahiko's mid-section sending the pale eyed man crashing backwards. Naruto quickly took the advantage and threw another punch to Yahiko's stomach. Yahiko doubled over his hand over his stomach as searing pain course thru his stomach which began to move towards his brain. His eyes went wide in horror as a glowing fist rammed into his throat.

Yahiko flew up into the air , his eyes saw a dark figure which blocked the sun's light. Naruto's eyes had that glint of determination that made Yahiko shiver in fear. "Dont Underestimate me" Naruto said those three words that sealed Yahiko's fate. "Occult Disruption!" Naruto muttered as his hand made contact with Yahiko's chest sending the Hyuuga head first into the ground. To the on lookers he looked like a bird being shot down by hunter.

Naruto landed on the ground holding his stomach and shoulder. He stood on one foot as he waited for Kakashi to declare the winner. Yahiko had recieve full blow of Naruto's short range attack meaning before he even hit the ground Yahiko was already knocked out.

Kakashi seeing no signs of Yahiko getting up declared Naruto the winner and the next opponent to come down. A puff of smoke signalled the arrival of the second member of the Elite Hyuuga.

"So you beat Yahiko..the brat..He was over confident of his capabilities...You will fall and I shall be the victor" The second Elite said as he took off his cloak to reveal his body covered with kunais. The kunais detatched themselves from the Hyuuga's body and aligned themselves on his fingers.

"Let me introduce myself I am Hyuuga Suiken. The Drunken Hyuuga" The man said as he took out a large bottle of sake and drank from it. As he gulped down the liquor the kunais began to rise from the ground as chakra strings could be seen abd chakra radiated at the tip of the blades. Naruto quickly went into a defensive stance while pulling out a single rose from his pocket.

'Time to show them what I earned from Kyuubi' Naruto thought as a small tremor occured from his excitement. Naruto was going to show them how he can communicate with nature and use it to fight. He smirked as the wind started to pick up and the temperature around the arena dropped lower.

Kakashi nodded at the two and dropped his hand signalling the start of the second bout. He quickly leaped onto the far wall to avoid any attacks while his sharingan eye observed the battle. He might be able to learn a few tricks from his former student plus once again see the power of his sensei's clan. 'Sensei your son has inherited your powers and more' Kakashi thought as he saw Suiken begin his attack.

The kunais rushed at Naruto like whips as they randomly flew all over the place giving the blonde teen a hard time to dodge the move. 'Crap I can't dodge if the attacks are off balance. and why is he attacking in a long range style I thought Hyuugas were close range?' Naruto thought as he pivoted to the right only to meet three kunais that struck his left shoulder. Naruto quickly flicked the rose which quickly extended to its whip form.

Naruto quickly drew the whip back and flung the throns at Suiken but with an off balance stance Suiken dodge luckily with some random well placed side steps. He quickly backflipped backwards creating distance between them as he retracted the kunais. NAruto slammed his hand on the ground while closing his eyes. The ground started to shake as vines erupted from the ground and snaked its way towards Suiken. Suiken quickly leaped away from the vines to escaped from being captured. Naruto appeared before him with two rose whips in his hand. Naruto quickly wrapped the throns around the Hyuuga, when he suddenly felt a gush of wind escape from him. Heeding no mind to it Naruto threw the bounded Suiken to the ground.

Naruto smiled as he watched Suiken stopped moving when a kick to his back sent him crashing to the ground. 'Kage Bunshin?' Naruto ghouth as he got up trying to find the Hyuuga. Suiken quickly charged forward aiming all of his Kunais at Naruto.

"8 Point Blood Bath!" Suiken said as he positioned himself into the Hakke Rokujou Yonshou Stance only with the Kunais flying above him. NAruto was shocked at the new way of attack. 'Crap This better work!' Naruto thought as he clenched his fist and communicated with the winds.

"1st Strike!" Suiken roared as he sped towards a unmoving Naruto. The Hyuuga did not notice the sudden change in the temperature. He continued to charge forwards as heused the kunais to hit the teen in the shoulders. Naruto smiled ashe the kunais were not hitting any vital parts.

"Time to end this!" Naruto clamly said, his hands were a blur as he snatched the kunais that were attacking him and pulled on it drawing Suiken closer to him. By the time Suiken was close to him Naruto found the Hyuuga to be frozen.

"What the hell?? How'd that happen?" Kankurou asked while trying to warm himself up.

"Naruto can has control over Nature..A gift from Kyuubi" Gaara smiply said as he watched the only person to ever beat him in a fight punch the Hyuuga into a wall.

Kakahsi meanwhile was shivering from the cold and also shocked that when he tried to look at Naruto he saw chakra all over the place. it was as if the whole place became chakra. He just saw Naruto call out to the chakra which seemed to follow his everycommand.

"Wi..winnner UuuZumaki Naruto!" Kakashi said as he shivered from the coldness of the Arena. Naruto himself felt the cold of the winds that he had called to his aid.

Naruto was abit tired from the two battles. He waited for the Third of his opponents to come down. 'This is really a test of my capabilities...I will show them..Never to underestimate me' He thought as the people were going to the stalls of a light snack.

"We will have a small intermission so the fighters can rest and regain lost chakra." Kakashi said after getting warmed up and now held a cup of hot cocoa in his hand. Naruto nodded and took off to one of the observation booths where he could get some Ramen or Soldier pills.

Six hours from Konoha...

5 cloaked figures were moving towards the direction of Konoha. Each of them had slash marks on their forehead protectors. The Akatsuki was on the move towards Konoha to capture the two Youkai Carriers which they had false information. There were no more Youkai Carriers in Konoha.

The Leader of the Akatsuki was silent for the most part of the journey. He was preparing himself to fight his Grandson and a demon. Not a bad way to test the Gates against another Shinigami. "This would be an interesting Battle...After we capture the two Youkai Carriers..WE destroy Konoha!" The leader yelled earning smiles from the members including one blue skiined Shark face Missing-nin. He was anxious to start killing and use Samaheda on a leaf nin.


	18. Hyuuga Trials II: End of Hyuuga Elders

The Arena was starting to get restless as the long wait for the next matches took longer. Naruto was nowhere to be found while the thrid Hyuuga Elite stood in the middle of the grounds patiently waiting. Kakashi stood a few feet from the Elite , his nose buried in Icha Icha Paradise volume 28. The Hyuuga was a bit curious as to what the masked Jounin was reading and the occational chuckle that came from the Copy-nin. 'What the heck is in that book?' The Hyuuga thought as he tried to use his Byakugan to peer thru Kakahsi's shoulder.

The sound of the gentle whirlwind of leaves announce the arrival of the Last Shinigami. Kakashi took his eye off the page he was reading and raised an eyebrow at Naruto. The blonde teen was grinning as he rubbed his stomach. Kakashi sweatdropped knowing full well where Naruto had gone to. "You're Late" Kakashi simply said as he began to move towards the sides signalling the thrid match to begin. Naruto finally went back to the task at hand as the Hyuuga Elite wasted no time in attacking the still daydreaming Naruto.

Naruto was sent rolling into a wall which created a small crater that sent quakes all over the stadium. 'Ouch That Hurt' Naruto thought as he dusted himself off the rubble. he quickly brought his knee up to block a spinning kick coming from the side. he quickly took the offensive and sent the Hyuuga crashing backwards. Without hesitating Naruto quickly rushed towards the Hyuuga as the blazing flame of a Goukakyou escaped from Naruto's lips heading straight towards Hyuuga Okiyo. Okiyo had a smirk on his face as a huge tornado of chakra surrounded him shielding him from the flames.

Naruto could only watch as Okiyo stood up with the chakra tornado still surrounding him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he observed what Okiyo was doing. Okiyo continued to stand there when the chakra tornado stopped its spin and Okiyo rushed forward , his hands stretched out in the gentle fist style. Naruto quickly blocked the attack with a arm, he felt some of the chakra surrounding his arm decrease after Okiyo's attack.

"Like my Tornado Spin?" Okiyo questioned as he charged forward again , this time pulling out a kunai from his holster and throwing the object towards Naruto. Naruto quickly caught the kunai before it was able to hit its mark but Okiyo appeared below him and sent an uppercut to his chin. Naruto flew upward as Okiyo continued to attack him, Naruto quickly focused some chakra into his feet and arms as he caught Okiyo's fist which was inches from his face. 'Ok This guy has a advance form of the Heavenly Spin..something I thought was impossible.' Naruto thought as he landed with a thud while his opponent casually stood before him.

Naruto quickly performed a handseal as images flashed through his mind. With a smirk Naruto rushed towards Okiyo , in both his hands two Rasengan started to form. Okiyo smirked as he saw Naruto start to charge him using the Rasengan. 'This is all too easy' Okiyo thought as he prepared for the Tornado Spin to defelct the attack. Naruto suddenly multiplied by 5 as two Shadow clones on each side appeared beside the blonde and disappear from the Hyuuga's view. The Hyuuga immediately performed his technique the Tornado Spin to deflect Naruto's rasengan.

Four black blurs started to run around the Tornado spin while the real Naruto continued to charge forward. The four clones materialized above Okiyo, both hands held techniques that created alot of noise and damage. On each left hand the sparks flew as the thousand chirping noise intensified , while on each right hand the sound of a thousand hurricanes joined the deafening sound. Okiyo quickly added more power to his absolute defense when to his horror Naruto plunged two Rasengans into the ground between the border where the Tornado spin started and the ground which was creating a large crater.

The erupting explosion caused a huge chunk of earth to fly up into the air. Okiyo quickly tried to stabilized his already faltering absolute defense but two hands came from underneath and sent a foot upward. Okiyo was flung higher into the air. The four descending clones met Okiyo with four Rasengans and electricuted him into paralysis. Naruto quickly took hold of the paralyze Okiyo and started to spin towards the ground intending to piledrive the Elite Hyuuga.

Up in the bleachers two Taijutsu specialist looked on as Naruto performed the Front Lotus. Their faces were filled with shock as the spinning fighters continued to descend at alarming speed. 'That's crazy! Spinning faster will cause disoreintation!' Gai thought as a huge dust cloud enveloped the whole arena..

Kakashi meanwhile had to see who won the third match. The crowd were anxious to know what happend on the arena. One minute the Hyuuga Elite Okiyo was standing there waiting for his opponent. The next he was flung into the air by some unseen force then beaten up badly while in mid-air. His opponent Uzumaki Naruto the last of the Shinigami clan had stood there while five of his clones attacked Okiyo. Clones strong enough to perform...Rasengan...Chidori...and...Front Lotus...

When the dust cleared Okiyo was found his head stuck on the ground while his body lay limped. Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave Kakashi a grin. "Hehehe I guess I over did it" Naruto said as he reached onto his pocket and popped a soldier pill into his mouth. The chakra he had used took a good amount of it , even with a soldier pill little was returned to him, Naruto shrugged as he popped two more into his mouth. The wind blowing the dust away as the last of the Hyuuga Elite stepped into the arena.

Naruto took one look at the last of the Hyuuga Elite and immediately figured out something was wrong with him. The last of the Hyuuga Elite had ebony hair that seemed to be made of silk and the face seemed familiar. The Hyuuga Elite took of the cloak covering his whole body to reveal the figure of a woman. Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight of his fourth opponent. 'A Girl?' Naruto thought as the girl slid into the gentle fist stance.

"I am Hyuuga Meeko" The last Hyuuga elite said , as she disappeared from Naruto's sight. Naruto wasn't surprised by the girl's speed since her body seemed to have been trained for speed. Naruto suddenly felt himself being thrown into a wall, Meeko's palm appearing before him. The attack came so suddenly that Naruto didn't have much time to retaliate. Shaking his head trying to let the sense of confusion pass, Naruto leaped to the right using instinct alone. Meeko's byakugan orbs intensified as she watched her opponent escape.

A soft growl escaped her lips , her vision giving her a 360 degree sight but with a tiny hole which was the blind spot of the Byakugan. She had trained herself to a point that the blind spot almost ceased to exist not like the famed Hyuuga prodigy Hyuuga Neji who had completely erased the blind spot with intense training. She gritted her teeth..oh how much she hated her brother Neji. The person who had told her destiny could be changed, she never believed him her duty was to Hanabi. Her thoughts were brought back to reality as Naruto threw a punch intended at her face.

Meeko smirked as she initiated the Kaiten which sent Naruto rolling backwards. The spinning dome that Meeko created continued to widen as the girl poured abit more of her chakra. She finally stopped spinning after creating a large perimeter around her. Naruto stood from where he had crashed minutes ago. 'Okay..I forgot Hyuuga's could do that..Now what?' Naruto thought as Meeko bit into her thumb and wipes blood on her forehead. As the blood came into contact with Meeko's forehead the cursed seal glowed a bright green.

"Hyuuga Hijutsu: Byaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Meeko said as she slammed her hand on the ground. Two clouds of smoke erupted from where Meeko's hand landed. A loud roar came from the smoke as Meeko stood there in the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou stance. "This is the secret technique of the branch house. Summoning of the White Tigers" Meeko said as two large white tigerswere poised into an crouch. Naruto meanwhile was abit happy since now he could really have a challenge.

Up in the stands Hiashi had a very serious expression on his face. He had never dreamed that the branch members would figure out the curse seal was also a part of the summoning contract for the White Tigers of the Hyuuga Clan. The main house always had control over the Tigers and would sign the blood pact as soon as they reached Chuunin ranked. The contract was locked deep inside the Hyuuda Main house mansion also the key to the contract which was also the Bird in the Cage Seal. The branch members were the ones that held the key to the contract of the White Tigers.

Naruto quickly flipped backwards to avoid a swipe from one of the Tigers but he also needed to create a distance between him and Meeko. 'Okay she as tiger summons..I need to summon something too but what let's see..Fox..nope..Toad..nope...Wolf.. nope...Lion..hhmmm Okay...' Naruto thought as he quickly bit into his thumb and wiped a red smear on his arm. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as a large cloud of smoke erupted.

A lion with its mane seemed to be made of flames emerged from the smoke, the lion bared its fangs at the tigers as it stretched its large body. Naruto meanwhile was going thru a set of handseals while keeping his eyes on Meeko. 'okay this should even up the odds' Naruto thought as the last hand seal was finished. "Mokuton: Jukai Koutan" The whole arena was dumbstruck as a forest literally started to grow in the middle field. Tsunade and all of the Shinobi's present were watching a jutsu that the Shodaime had created and this new Jounin had just used a kage level jutsu..Well he could do a kage level jutsu since he was 12 - Rasengan - so Tsunade wasnt that much surpirsed..

Naruto's summon immediately bounded towards the Two tigers , flames erupting from it's trail. The Lion 'Shiro' was communicating with Naruto thru the Kyuubi Bloodline enabling the teen to fight with Meeko without worrying about his summon. The blonde teen quickly ducked down , narrowly dodging Meeko's fist. Naruto quickly spun in a 360 degree and sweeped Meeko off her feet.

Meeko gasped in shock as pain shot thru her stomach area, a spike made out of plant life had pierced her mid-section. She spat out blood as she quickly severed the chakra flow within the plant and struggled to stand up. Blood freely flowing down her wound as she gritted her teeth trying to send chakra to her midsection to close the wound. "You will Pay for that you insulent brat!" Meeko screeched as she rushed forward at outstanding speeds towards a rather serious looking Naruto.

A large roar was heard from Meeko's left causing her stop halt to a stop. Wrong decision , Naruto's summon had its claws outstretch and was leaping at her. Shiro struct sinking its burning claws into Meeko's skin. Meeko's tormented scream was heard asthe lion;s flaming mane caught onto Meeko's flesh instantly setting her whole body ablaze. Six feet away two defeated white tigers lay there as they whimpered while watching their summoner die.

"You are within my field of Hakke " A female voice came from behind Naruto as the blonde teen turned around to face a seemingly unharmed Meeko. "Hakke: Ni Hyaku Go Juu Rokushou! ( Two Hundred FiftySix Points of Divinity" Meeko announced as she launched herself at Naruto with blinding speed. Up in the stands Neji watched as his sister performed the final form of the Points of Divinity. 'Hn..She's grown rather interesting' Neji thought as he waited for Naruto to counter this attack. 'Naruto took 64 point of Divinity head on 4 years ago and still stood to beat the crap out of me.'

Naruto coughed up some blood that had filled his mouth , coating the ground with a tint of red. 'Crap I didn't know there was an even more advance move than that' He quickly tried to channel some chakra but found that he was only a little would surface. "It's useless if you try...Your chakra will return only after I have beaten you" Meeko spoke as she stood in a offensive stance ready to deal the final blow on Naruto. "Even with your reputation as Shadow Fang will be of no help here. Stand down and admit defeat."

Naruto looked at Meeko , his piercing sapphire orbs narrowed to a rather cold glare almost as if his eyes changed color to a golden color. Naruto slid his body into a fighting stance. "From this point on, this is pure Taijutsu and Speed" Naruto spoke as he continnued to stare at Meeko who waited for him to attack. Naruto placed his right foot forward while letting most of his weight fall on his torso. His right hand held parallel to his chest , while his left held loosely behind him.

Maiku watched Naruto carefully as she tried to weight the situation. She knew that Naruto would be able to withstand the final technique of the Hyuuga clan. This is what made Naruto famous within the Hyuuga clan for. The only shinobi , other than the fourth ,alive to be able to withstand a Hakkeshou Technique from a Hyuuga and still stand up and beat the hell out of the Hyuuga. Living example would be her older brother Neji. "Come.. Time for you to learn why I am called the Shadow Fang."

Everyone from the crowd watched anxiously when Naruto proclaimed this , they wanted to know why he was called such a name. Jiraiya meanwhile had a knowing smirk on his face as he watched the fourth fight between the Hyuugas and the sole heir to the Shinigami clan. 'That Hyuuga is screwed' Jiraiya thought as he looked at Tsunade giving her a grin before returning to the battle below.

'I know his moves from this point on will be lethal. It can probably finish a person with one blow but after he stkes he will be defenseless.' Meeko thought as she prepared to defend any of Naruto's attack. 'He's very fast almost his speed rivals that of a God. If I can dodge his attack.' She thought watching Naruto's stance trying to pin-point any weak points. 'But can it..can it be dodged?' She thought almost unsure about the possibility of dodging a direct blow from her opponent. 'Sure..Sure it can be dodge. His injuries and the sealing of most his chakra will be his handicap. I can beat this punk' She thought reassuring herself.

Meeko chose to attack first , charging forward at an amazing speed. "It's over Shadow Fang!" She roared as she thrust her right arm forward for a fatal blow. Naruto quickly dodged to the left then swung his left arm at her a tunnel of wind following the arm as Naruto called out the technique "Harken!". A shock look could be seen on her face but Naruto's fist shot past her missing her face by centimeters the winds cutting on to her upper torso, Meeko had stepped back just in time to dodge it. Seeing her chance , Meeko raised her arm to strike Naruto's exposed back. "I Win this match Uzumaki! Fate has chosen me as the victor!" She yelled when suddenly Naruto's right foot caught her arm which then proceeded to break. Meeko was then sent to a wall as Naruto planted his fist into her stomach.

The sound of bone crunching and breaking could be heard as silence engulfed the whole stadium. Meeko watched in horror as her arm limped and twisted in a odd direction, pain coursing thru her body. She then saw Naruto's position. The arm he used for his first attack was now planted on the ground for support while his right foot raised high up in the air. 'He used his first attack as a faint knowing I'll be able to dodge it then use his right foot to render my arm useless and send me into a wall' Meeko thought as the referee kakashi approached her.

"Uzumaki Naruto Kage Ryu: Ryoba no Jutsu: Fuusha ( Uzumaki Naruto Shadow Style: Double Edged Skill: Windmill). I broke the muscles in your arm to disable any movement and both your legs are paralyze from the last attack. " Naruto said Kakashi announced that he had won the match. With a foxy grin Naruto calmly waited for his final opponent. Every in the stands were waited in anticipation at the next and final match. The Hyuuga clan leader Hyuuga Hiashi vs the sole heir to the Uzumaki and Shinigami clan Uzumaki Naruto also known as the 61st Sevalle 'Shadow Fang'

Hiashi himself was excited fighting Naruto, the boy had proven himself each passing the fights. Hiashi had a smug look on his usual emotionless face as he teleported from the viewing area to the arena. Naruto meanwhile was currently unsealing his tenketsus. Blue and Red chakra swirled around the blonde teen as the process finished, the chakra quickly retreated back into his body as Hiashi and Kakashi caught the boy's attention.

"Final Match: Hyuuga Hiashi vs Uzumaki Naruto" Kakashi announced as he quickly jumped back narrowly getting hit by two large booms that were caused by Hiashi and Naruto as they traded testing blows. Naruto had a smile on his face as he quickly went into the Shadow skill stance. 'Time to use all out annihilating techniques' Naruto thought as Hyuuga Hiashi rushed towards him ,byakugan blazing with excitement and fury. Naruto quickly spun his right arm to deflect hiashi's incoming palm while trying to avoid Hiashi's foot.

"Sometimes a Hyuuga must escape the cage of the Jyuuken and learn new styles" Hiashi announced as he went into a stance similar to Maito Gai and Rock Lee. Naruto had a look of surprise at the change of stance from the Hyuuga, but it disappeared quickly as Hiashi chose to attack again this time his speed and way of fighting dramatically increased. 'Shit His fighting style change to an aggresive one' Naruto thought as he quickly ducked down to dodge Hiashi's fist then let his foot latch on to Hiashi's neck and begin to spin around him. "Boomerang!" Naruto roared out as he quickly released his foot landing on his hands.

Hiash staggered backwards from Naruto's attack as the blonde teen once again launched himself towards Hiashi. Naruto's foot blazing in red energy as he closed in on the smirking Hyuuga. "Kuruda Annihilating Technique: Sword!" "Hakkeshou:Kaiten!" Both techniques fought for supremacy, the landscape around them changing with each passing second that both techniques were in contact with each other. Kakashi held his hand up to shield his face from getting hit by flying debris. .

When the sounds of debris flying stopped Kakashi lowered his hand to see the damage by both techniques. The smoke cleared revealing a still standing Hiashi and a Naruto glowing with golden aura. Kakashi could see that Hiashi was visibly panting while Naruto looked like the move he just used didn't even take his chakra. Kakashi quickly jumped back as both combatants disappeared from view. The only traces that there were combatants in the arena was the constant booms of their blows connecting to each other.

Naruto breathe heavily as he once again phased into super fast speed to match Hiashi's attacks with his own. Hyuuga Hiashi was indeed the strongest in the Hyuuga clan. The man not only learned Jyuuken but also Tekken something most Hyuugas never learn. Naruto quickly ducked as Hiashi's fist soared pass him while his hand tried to block Hiashi's foot. Naruto caught the foot but the force sent him crashing into a all burying him in earth.

In the stands all of the crowds cheered for both fighters , The fight was at another level...almost at the level of Kage's. Tsunade and Jiraiya watched with pride as Naruto fought toe in toe with Hyuuga's elite. Jiraiya was abit more worried when Hiashi's turn came. He wasn't prepared for Hiashi to be the last fighter but being Naruto the boy wasn't to disappoint.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had the same thought as the battle went on 'Naruto is a good Candidate for Rokudaime' 'In a few more years Naruto will reach Sannin Level...actually I think he has...He just to proves that he is already in that level of skill' Jiraiya thought as he watched hiashi and Naruto appear in the middle of the arena bearing numerous battle scars bruises and cuts.

'Time to end this...I'm almost out of chakra from all that high speed fighting and techniques..' Naruto thought as he formed a plan to end the match with a bang. "You truly are Yondaime's son..." Hiashi said as the Hyuuga went into a stance which almost seemed comical. His palm raised in the traditional Tekken Stance waiting position while his other hand was held in the Hyuuga Style Jyuuken stance.

Naruto straightened up and adapted the Shadow Skill Ying Style battle stance. Hiashi charged forward just as Naruto did the same a huge roaring sound could be heard as both of them struck. "Vaccuum Fang!" Naruto roared as his offensive move sent Hiashi crashing backards while he himself was sent thru several trees in the arena. Silence engulfed the whole arena as they waited anxiously for any of the two to stand up.

Minutes pass and the crowds anxiety began to sho as most decided to voice out their anticipation. "Oi is it over?" one of the audience shouted while Kakashi kept his eyes on the smoking craters. A rumbling sound soon could be heard where Hiashi fell as the Hyuuga clan head struggled to get up after throwing off the huge chunks of rock piled over him. A similar sound came from Naruto's direction as the young teen threw trees off of him.

"I am out of chakra...therefore...I forfeit this match to Young Uzumaki-sama..." Hiashi said as he dropped to the ground unconscious. Naruto meanwhile was about to follow Hiashi's example when a warcry from the VIP section alerted Naruto. The blonde teen looked up to the outraged Hyuuga elders attacking the weakened Naruto. Rage boiled inside of Naruto as he quickly let loose a large amount of chakra blast.

The chakra blast sent a wave of mixed colored chakra, first Naruto's normal chakra then followed closely by Red then black. Most of the spectators watched as 5 imprints could now be seen on the Arena wall as the Hyuuga elders were now stuck on the wall. It seemed like how Tsunade would deal with pesky messengers and a certain perverted sannin who pissed her off.

"Winner...Uzumaki Naruto" Kakashi announced after signalling ANBU to arrest the Hyuuga Elders


End file.
